Rise of the Dark King
by Amart11
Summary: He had lost everything. His friends and family. Then she came and saved him. But now there is someone else who has her attention and tossed him aside. Will his darkness consume him or will he consume it? Non elemental nations Naruto. Not a bash story just one with drama. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea/challenge from Dark King Marcel.

Remember, this is a Fanfic so Naruto does not have to be Canon which he isn't.

I do not own any of these characters except for the OC characters that I say I added.

Hope you enjoy!

Darkness surrounded him. Nothing was visible but him. He couldn't see anything besides himself in the vast blackness he was in.

"You can't trust them." A dark and ominous voice spoke. "They are creatures born of sin. They only do what benefits them. The darkness will let you see that. Give in to the darkness, let it consume you..."

He shot straight up in bed panting and sweating. He could feel his heart pounding like it was going to shoot out of his chest. It took him a minute before he relaxed.

"That dream again," he spoke. "Well no use worrying about it now." He got out of bed and stretched. He scratched his cheek and made his way to his bathroom.

He turned on the sink and washed his face in some cold, refreshing water. He dried his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

His scraggly blond hair that went in every direction possible. His deep blue, cerulean eyes that looked joyful but when angered cold stare at your very soul. His eyes landed on his cheeks which had his "whiskers." Every time he saw them, they reminded him of that night. He shook his head. Around his neck he wore a necklace with a green jem. He was shirtless and his body was defined as much as a sixteen year old could be. Not a muscle freak but had great definition. The most eye catching thing were black, leather-like wings coming from his back.

Thats right, he was a devil. He has been a devil for seven years now. He was found by one Sirzechs and Rias Gremory from a church orphanage here in Kuoh. But that is a story for later.

"Well Naruto," he said to himself, "here's to another great day!" This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Little did he know that he wouldn't have anymore great days for a while.

He walked out his bathroom and started to change to his school uniform. He wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform.

He wore his black jacket open over his open button up shirt. He wore a dark orange shirt underneath it. He had the standard black pants with black shoes with a white trim to top it off.

He looked in the mirror and put a comb through his hair. It stayed down for a few seconds before going back to its disheveled appearance. He sighed. Giving himself a once over, he nodded and left his room and made his way downstairs.

He lived in a small two story house. The first floor was very basic. It had the essentials a house needed. A standard size living room, a bathroom with a shower, a small room that he used as storage and office, and a kitchen with a dining room next to it. The kitchen was open so you could see in it from the dining room. The second floor only consisted of two rooms. Each with their own bathroom and closets. A hallway connecting the two to a set of stairs.

When Naruto reached the end of the stairs, he made his way towards the kitchen. He walked into the dining room to where he saw someone at the table sitting down already.

It was a petite girl of 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

This girl was Koneko Toujou. Naruto's friend and roommate.

"Morning Koneko-chan!" Naruto greeted. Said girl just nodded at him but he could see a hint of happiness at seeing him in her eyes. "Would you like blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?" Her cold and emotionless demeanor changed to an excited one before she steeled herself.

"Chocolate chip please." While she said that flatly, Naruto knew that she was all giddy inside.

She always loved his cooking. But she loved his breakfast meals the most due to most of them being made with sweets added in.

He went to the kitchen and started making breakfast and thought about when she moved in. She had moved in about a year ago just before she started High School. They were very close before she moved in. They bonded over their past experiences while they weren't the same, they still found comfort in each other.

They were both found by Sirzechs after his orphanage incident and Koneko's family issue. Koneko was cold and emotionless to everyone in the beginning. But after constantly being next to each other, Naruto and her started to bond. Koneko would only show emotion when they were alone and keep her emotionless facade when she was with others. That peeved Rias and made her jealous that Naruto could get Koneko to smile while she nor anyone else could.

Naruto finished his pancakes and served them on a plate. Koneko's plate was comically stacked with pancakes with extra syrup on them. When he brought her the plate, she was practically drooling at the food.

He chuckled at her expression and sat in his seat and ate his breakfast. Half an hour later and they finished and made their way to school.

Kuoh Academy

Naruto internally sighed as he felt a massive wave of negative intent directed at him. It wasn't anything that could affect him but the fact that he was the center of it was ridiculous.

Every male in Kuoh Academy hated him. All because he lived with the school's "mascot," Koneko.

How did they find out he lived with Koneko? Well, that was all thanks to the infamous perverted trio of course! They were following Koneko on her way to their home hoping to peep on her by finding out where she lived. That quickly went out the window when Naruto showed up and beat the living snot out of them and threatened to neuter them if they came near his home again. They quickly got the message but told the school that he lived with Koneko.

He didn't like the fact that they referred to her as a mascot but Koneko told him it was fine. While he didn't like it, he let it go.

They ignored the glares and quickly made their way to the Occult Research Club.

Upon arriving, they made their way inside to the main room where they have all their meetings and relax.

Naruto took his seat on the end of the couch with the armrest while Koneko sat right next to him, practically on his lap. He put his hand on her head and started rubbing it as she started to let out small purrs.

They then saw Rias walk out of the shower with her hair still wet as she was drying it with a towel that Akeno gave her.

These women were the center of Naruto's attention. Whenever they entered a room, he went mute and admired their beauty.

When Sirzechs and Rias had found him, he was a mess. Only after being resurrected as devil did he start to open up. Akeno was already her queen when they found him.

Flashback

It was a few days after the incident at the church. A ten year old Naruto was in the police station in Kuoh wrapped in a blanket.

He had a dull look in his eyes as his cheeks were covered in bandages as he held onto his necklace around his neck.

"Naruto." He looked up and saw the policewoman who found him and was taking care of him. This was the same women who had found him when he had lost his parents a few years ago and now she found him in the same situation once again.

"Some people would like to talk to you. Can you come with me?" she held out her hand for him to grab. He grabbed it and followed her as she lead him to a private room. When they entered, she closed the door behind them.

Naruto looked around and saw that their was a small table in the middle of the room with two people sitting there.

The first was a man who looked to be in his early maybe mid twenties. He had shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

The person next to him was a girl. She looked about his age and was almost an exact replica of the man next to her. Even if she was so young, Naruto believed her to be the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Naruto, these people are here to ask you some questions. The man is Sirzechs Gremory and the girl next to him is his sister, Rias Gremory. She is your age so there is no need to feel uncomfortable." the policewoman told Naruto.

He looked hesitant but took his seat at the table across from the pair.

"Y-you are from the church?" Naruto asked. Sirzechs frowned at the way Naruto spoke.

It wasn't that he was stuttering but the way he spoke. He was broken. His voice was hoarse and barely understandable. He also didn't make eye contact with Sirzechs when he spoke. Sirzechs had read his file about how his parents and godparents were killed.

"You… could say that." Sirzechs said. "You see, I own a large section of Kuoh and I let the priests and nuns build a church. So in a sense, you could say I own it as it was built on my land." Naruto stayed quiet but nodded in understanding.

"Do you mind me asking some questions?" Naruto nodded albeit a little unsure. "What happened?" Naruto never looked up.

"We were just finishing dinner when we heard screaming." He spoke. "One of the older nuns came running in and was bleeding. She told us to go to our room. So we all ran to our room but not all of us made it. The man had stabbed the nun with his sword and started to attack us." Naruto shrunk his chair as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"There was so much blood. He didn't stop."

"You can sto-"

"He then grabbed the nun who just got there. She was really young and nice." Naruto cut off Sirzechs. "He grabbed her and started to rip her clothes off."

"You don't have to sa-"

"He said he wanted to have fun with her! I-I couldn't take it anymore. I went to help but grabbed me by the neck. He said he was going to leave me alive to remember how useless I was." Naruto reached to his cheeks and pulled off the bandages. "He gave me these!" He yelled as he started to go hysterical.

What Sirzechs saw made him flinch while Rias felt like she was going to puke.

Naruto had three lines on each cheek resembling whiskers. They were still fresh if the blood coming out of them was any indication. The lines were a few inches deep.

Naruto started yelling and was being hysterical. The officer was holding him trying to calm him down. Soon other officers and a few medics came in the room to help with Naruto. One of the medics gave him a shot that knocked him out. The medics took him out the room so he could sleep peacefully in the bed he had here.

"I'm terribly sorry." The policewoman said. "Anytime he starts talking about the incident, he has a mental breakdown."

"No need to apologize. It should be me. I should have known better than asking a child to remember such a traumatizing incident." Sirzechs responded. "I think we should be on our way." They said their goodbyes and Sirzechs and Rias left the station. Once they were a few blocks away, Rias spoke.

"Onii-sama, why did we come see him?" Sirzechs looked at Rias with a small, sad smile.

"Because the church was attacked by a rogue exorcist. He was the only person to survive the encounter and I wanted to see something for myself." Rias quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you want to see?" she questioned.

"A few years ago, his parents and godparents were killed by "robbers". I say "robbers" because that is what the police reports said. But what they have wrote was that he saw people with "black bird wings." Now, if my hunch is correct, he may be a very important person…"

After that, Sirzechs returned a few days later with his wife, Grayfia. They told him that they wanted to adopt him. When he heard this, he cried as no one ever wanted to adopt him when he was at the church.

This got the emotionless Grayfia to shed a few of her own tears that shocked Sirzechs. He wasn't able to even get her to show emotion while doing business related matters and this boy had her shedding tears within minutes of knowing her.

After the papers were filled out, they then told him the truth. While they did still want to adopt him, they explained to him about all of the beings and creatures that existed. From devils to angels and everything inbetween.

They expected him to go into shock or deny it but he just said that he kinda knew. He knew when he saw his parents killed that the fallen were real.

And so life went on for Naruto. He was turned into a devil by Rias. She had tried to resurrect him using multiple pieces. From her pawns to her Bishops and Knights but nothing worked.

Sirzechs knew this wasn't going to work but never said anything to her. He then gave her one of his peerage pieces. It was a mutated piece but it was unrecognizable. While only him and a few others knew how powerful the piece was, when Rias asked what piece it was he said he didn't know himself.

Thus Naruto became the unknown of Rias Gremory's peerage. It would be a little later when Koneko would become her Rook and Kiba her Knight. Then Gasper becoming her mutated bishop.

Things were difficult for Naruto to adjust. While he accepted that he was now a devil, he still had problems opening up to others besides Grayfia and Millicas. Rias and Akeno tried hard to break down his walls and finally succeeded.

That was when Naruto started to fall for the two beauties. He would do anything for them.

Then came training. When determining what weapon Naruto should have, he felt a pull towards the swords laid out to him. As soon as he picked it up, it felt right. When he moved with it and swung it around, it looked liked a second nature for him. Even more so than Kiba looked when he wielded his swords.

This led to Rias and the rest of her believing his mutated piece was a Knight piece.

They then believed it was the strongest mutated Knight as he was even able to use the swords from Kiba's Sword Birth sacred gear even better than Kiba was able.

But he then showed superb strength like Rook and was able to heal faster than normal which was like a Bishop. It puzzled them but just let it go as a means of his hard work and above average magic levels that he got when he was reincarnated.

Flashback End

That led to now. Not to long after they moved to the human realm and became students at Kuoh Academy along with Rias' best friend, Sona Sitri.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as Kiba walked through the door and Rias sat at her desk with Akeno standing behind her.

"Good, you are all here now." Rias said. "I need you, Naruto, to bring Issei here after school today. After the event with Raynare, he was attacked by another Fallen last night. I told him that one of you would fetch him for me today when he woke up."

"You didn't us-"

"The naked method?" Rias interrupted him. She laughed a bit. "No, I healed him by regular means. I just fell asleep at his place when I was done." Naruto nodded glad that she didn't show her body to that pervert.

"I'll bring the pervert after school Rias-chan." Naruto responded before they all left to start the school day.

After School

Issei was nervous.

When he woke up this morning he never expected to wake up with Rias in his room. He felt like jumping for joy but that went away as Rias said she would have someone get him after school.

That immediately made him panic. Did he force her to do something against her will? Did he rape her? Did he do so horrible in bed that she wanted him dead?

"Yo pervert." Issei froze at that voice. He turned his head towards the doorway and saw all the girls crowding around Naruto.

Naruto was one of the two 'great prince's of Kuoh' as the girls called him. The other was Kiba. While he didn't like them, he would have rather it been Kiba.

Kiba was all around nice guy. No matter how many times Issei and his two friends bad mouthed Kiba, he only smiled at them.

Naruto was a different story.

Naruto was a pretty relaxed person until it came to bullying and perverts. While he never cared if they made fun of him, once someone made fun of his friends or someone defenseless, you signed your death warrant. When it came to peeping, well, Issei couldn't count with both hands and feet at how many times Naruto pummeled him and his friends for peeping.

But hey, peeping was his way of life.

"M-me?" Issei stuttered. Naruto sighed and walked over to him.

"Yes I mean you. Rias already told you she would have someone pick you up and you know the only time I can be near you is when I have to teach you a lesson." Naruto replied as he started to walk away. Issei nodded and got up following Naruto out the class.

They walked to the ORC club room in complete and utter silence. Issei wanted to say something but the thought of getting hit by Naruto was keeping his lips closed.

They finally reached the club room and saw that everyone was already waiting for them. Naruto took his seat on the couch and Koneko sat by his side.

"Welcome Issei." Rias spoke. Issei shifted nervously.

"U-um. What did you need to see me for?" Rias just smiled softly.

"I'm going to blunt with you Issei. We are all devils." Everyone apart of the club sprouted black devil wings at her words.

She then went on to explain about the supernatural. Devils, Angels, Fallen, the millions of other races. Issei just nodded dumbly at her explanation not understanding anything she said as he was busy fantasizing about her.

"So now that you're a devil, you must go out and make contracts with people. Can you do that?" Rias finished. He nodded with a stupid grin.

"You got it! I'll do anything for you buchou!" Rias giggled.

"You're cute. You can start by accepting these." Rias said handing him a stack of papers as he walked out the club.

That struck a chord with Naruto. She called Issei cute. Did she like him? Did she not like him? Naruto shook his head.

He wouldn't have to worry about Rias falling for Issei…

One Week Later

This past week had been shattering for Naruto.

He had been called out more by his contracts which was good for him as he could buy more sweets for Koneko and having a little extra cash doesn't hurt either.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was Issei.

He had no adaptation for magic whatsoever! He couldn't even use the teleportation spell! Devils at the age of eight are advanced in using that spell!

Add to the fact that he had over a handful of contract calls, he didn't get a single one for himself! It also didn't help that he had to ride a bike to the client's home every night.

Rias made it her duty to personally teach him how to use magic to some degree and how to get clients. Naruto was a bit peeved that Issei had to be taught how to interact with normal people and not perverts.

She even went as far to staying the night at his home some nights which hit Naruto hard. Naruto felt like his heart was going to break when he learned about this.

He even tried to hang out with Rias like they used too. She turned him down every time, saying Issei needed to be taught something else to help him.

The same thing happened with Akeno and Kiba. They seemed more interested in teaching Issei than anything else. Naruto had tried talking to them or hanging out with them but got turned down for Issei.

Kiba said that he needed to train Issei to make sure that he could protect himself. Akeno told him that she needed to educate him about Devils and the other factions.

Naruto never felt so hurt before. Rias. Akeno. The girls that he loved and would give his life for. Kiba. He was like a brother to Naruto. Naruto helped him loosen up his revenge attitude in return for remembering those who passed with the project Kiba was subjected to.

The only person who stayed by Naruto's side was Koneko. She hated perverts with a passion so it was understandable.

And then there was that Nun that Issei befriended. She was staying in that church.

Naruto shook his head of his thoughts as he came to the ORC room. Upon entering the room, he saw that it was completely empty. He looked around and couldn't find a trace of them being there.

Naruto was a bit perplexed as he just went out with a client just an hour ago and everyone was still here when he left. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he conjured a spell that let peerage members sense each other.

When he did it, he froze. He felt Rias and Akeno were fine along with the stupid pervert. No, what froze him was that while he could still sense Kiba and Koneko, they had very little magic left in them, and they were at the Church. He wasted no time in teleporting to the church.

Abandoned Church

When Naruto arrived, he flinched. As he looked at the church, memories started fill his head. All those kids killed. The Nuns murdered.

This was the church that Naruto stayed at when he lost his parents.

Naruto steeled his nerves and kicked open the church doors. What he saw, he would never forget.

Dead exorcists littered the floor lying in pools of blood. A blonde girl who he assumed was Asia. Issei had his sacred gear unlocked as he was frozen looking at Raynare who was currently in her Yuuma form. Kiba and Koneko were unconscious on the floor.

And standing over them was someone who made Naruto's blood boil. Everyone awake looked over at him.

"Well well well. If it is whiskers-kun…"

Flashback

Naruto had no idea what was going on. The Nun had just came in yelling at them to get to there rooms before she was stabbed through her chest.

Everyone started screaming and running away. Apparently it was useless as the man was slaughtering them as they attempted to get away.

Naruto fell to the ground as he felt the lifeless body of one of the children land on him. The attacker didn't notice him as he went on to continue his massacre.

Naruto laid there with the lifeless bodies of his fellow orphans. Now while they may have ignored and bullied Naruto as they were afraid that he was the one who killed his parents, Naruto would never dream of hurting them. No one deserved this.

Then he heard a scream. It sounded like one of the new Nuns that had just arrived there.

Naruto got to his feet and made his way to where he heard the scream. He found himself going to the main hall of the church.

When he made it there, he saw the exorcist holding the Nun against the wall as her outfit was cut down the middle exposing her. The man laughed like a lunatic.

"Now, be a good girl and scream for me! I'll make sure I take your purity from you!"

Naruto looked on as the Nun had a frightful look in her eyes. She looked as if she would rather die than be violated than this man.

Naruto snapped.

He didn't know why but all he saw was darkness surrounding him. And standing in the darkness was the exorcist. Naruto charged at him.

He didn't get far as the exorcist let go of the Nun and grabbed Naruto by his neck.

"What can a shitty kid like you do against me?" The exorcist said while choking Naruto.

"Stop!" The Nun yelled. "I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt him!" Freed stopped and turned to her.

"Really?!"

No matter how much she wanted to resist, she nodded. She had to do this so Naruto could live. She had only been here for a year but she grew closer to Naruto than any of the other children at the orphanage. She saw how the other kids treated him and avoided him. Over the year she was here, they grew close. Him telling her about his life that he never told anyone else and she told him her life.

Even about the child she had in secret but had to leave when the vatican found out. She still loved her child and loved Naruto like her own as well. Maybe in another world they could have been brother and sister. She just hoped that Naruto would meet her one day.

"Yes. Just leave him alone." Her green eyes pleading for him to leave Naruto alone. Her blonde hair disheveled from his previous action. He just gave her a crazy smile.

"That's disappointing!" Naruto's eyes widened as the exorcist stabbed her through her heart with his sword.

"I hate it when they give in! I love the strugglers!" He spoke. He then turned to Naruto who he still had by the neck.

"Now to deal with you." Naruto stopped struggling, waiting for his life to end. "Don't worry, I won't kill you!" He stabbed his sword in the ground and pulled out knife with a six inch blade.

"I'll just give you something to remind you how shitty you are!" He put the blade to Naruto's face. "You know, if you had whiskers, you would look like a shitty little fox!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Naruto screamed.

The exorcist had put the blade in Naruto's cheek and started to make a line.

"That's it! Scream you little fox! Don't you ever forget who did this to you!"

The next ten minutes were filled with Naruto's screams as the exorcist cut six lines on his cheek, three on each.

"Now don't forget my name!" He said before he left the semi conscious Naruto in the church. "It's…"

Flashback End

"Freed." Naruto growled.

"Would you look at that! The shitty little fox is all grown up!" Freed yelled. "And what's this?! You're now shitty devil too! I just love today! First I beat your friends here," he gestured to the unconscious Kiba and Koneko. "Now I get to deal with you!"

Naruto couldn't control his anger. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.The man who gave him his 'whiskers', a never ending reminder of that night, was here and hurt his friends. He couldn't take it anymore.

His control slipped as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He never noticed the black lines that formed on his right arm.

He summoned his ice and steel sword that Grayfia got him. He moved at speeds that neither Raynare or Freed expected.

Naruto rushed past Issei and Raynare, slashing Raynare from her shoulder to hip as he passed them.

Freed barely had enough time to shield Naruto's sword with his own as the ground developed spider cracks from the force of Naruto's strike. They jumped back from each other to gain some distance.

Freed had a maniacal grin on his face. Seemed like Naruto was going to be a good fight for him.

Naruto, meanwhile, was starting to lose himself in anger. The black markings on his right arm starting to reach his body. They became visible on the parts where his neck was revealed from his shirt.

"Seems you're not so useless anymore Fox-kun!" Freed antagonized. Naruto only growled as he raised his sword and charged Freed.

Freed only smiled as he pulled out his holy pistol and fired all the shots at Naruto.

The first shot was blocked by Naruto's sword that caused the sword to shatter. The second and third shots missed. The fifth and sixth, however, hit him in his right shoulder and arm. However, he kept charging Freed as if the holy bullets had no effect on him. Freed panicked and tried to fire more shots but Naruto was already on him.

Naruto grabbed his arm that held the gun with his 'marked' arm and twisted it. A loud snap was heard as Freed screamed from Naruto breaking his arm. Freed pulled away and saw he had a black mark where Naruto was holding.

Naruto then kicked Freed in the ribs and a crunching sound was made. Before Freed could realize what was happening, Naruto sent him flying away with a jaw-shattering punch.

Naruto was going to pounce on Freed but a light spear struck his foot keeping him in place. Naruto turned to look at who did this and saw Raynare flying while trying to cover up the bleeding gash he gave her.

Naruto turned to look at Freed but saw he disappeared. Naruto let out a roar that shook the foundation, making Raynare lose focus on the spear that held Naruto still.

Before she could blink, Raynare found herself falling to the floor from a kick courtesy of Naruto.

When Naruto landed, he landed near an unconscious Koneko. When he saw her, his mind cleared up and his black markings started to recede until it was like they were never there. Naruto walked to where his sword was broken and saw about half of the blade was still intact.

Enough to end one fallen angel.

Raynare had just sat up and was holding her head, reeling in what just happened. She saw Naruto walking towards her with part of his sword and fear filled her core. She looked around and saw Issei standing there shocked at the events that transpired.

"Issei!" She called out in her 'Yuuma' form. "Don't let him hurt me! I love you! Don't you love me?" Issei shook his head and saw the girl that he had his first date with.

"Naruto, wait!" Issei yelled. Naruto paused a few feet from Raynare and turned to look at him.

"Can't you see she's just messing with you?! You're nothing but a perverted foo-gaah!" Naruto was sent flying past Issei as Raynare recovered enough to hit Naruto with a light spear.

Naruto coughed up blood and started to lose consciousness. Things started to become blurry. The last thing he saw clearly was Raynare trying to stab Issei and Issei flinching in fear before seeing a familiar black and red beam consume Raynare.

A week later

It had been a week after these events and we had a hurting Naruto.

The day after the church incident, Naruto awoke in his own bed with Koneko beside him. It wasn't to strange as they slept in the same bed when Koneko cried in the past over her sister.

When she woke up, she filled him in on what happened.

Koneko had woke up after Rias killed Raynare with the power of destruction. She then told him that Rias revived Asia as her Bishop and she had a sacred gear called Twilight Healing. Naruto then became furious when she told him that Issei took all the credit in killing Freed and wounding Raynare.

Naruto wasted no time in getting dressed and going straight to the ORC room to explain what really happened. He saw everyone was there and started to tell what happened, including Freed getting away. but they didn't believe him.

Issei gloated that it was the because of his sacred gear, which they learned was Boosted Gear, that he killed Freed and injured Raynare. Naruto persisted on what Issei was saying was a lie but gave up when Akeno, Rias, and Kiba were more interested in his gear.

The rest of the week just got worse.

Rias paid little attention to anyone besides Issei and Asia. The same with Kiba and Akeno. Naruto felt unwanted and Koneko tried her best to cheer him up as seeing him upset made her heart ache. She went as far as to show emotion around others, not that they noticed as they were busy with Asia and Issei.

Issei let all the attention go to his head. He walked like he was hot shit and went as far as taking Naruto's spot on the couch. When he tried to get it back, he was told by Rias to leave him alone to which Naruto relented.

Asia on the other hand, was kind and endearing to Naruto. Not many paid mind to it besides Naruto and Koneko. Naruto for the life of him could not be angry with Asia.

He didn't know why, but it felt like he felt familiar with her. Her blonde hair and green eyes did look familiar but he marked that off as that wasn't uncommon among immigrants. The thing that gave him that familiar feeling was her accent. He swore he heard it somewhere.

He didn't talk to her much, but that feeling was still there over the week. That was what led him to now.

He had just came in from a client. Some strange guy wanted him to fish with him. Oddly enough, wasn't the weirdest thing someone called him in for.

He walked into the ORC room and went to grab his bag that he left here. When he was about to leave, he heard a vibration sound. He looked at the couch and saw it was a phone.

Issei's phone.

As much as he wanted to destroy the thing and walk away, he couldn't. Issei needed his phone has his low magic reserves took away from contacting him through the use of magic.

So he went to the small pantry they had and grabbed a ziploc and put the phone in it.

Issei's house

Naruto arrived at Issei's house and inspected it. It was a nice quiet home that fit well for a loving family. Naruto only hoped Issei's parents were sane and not like Issei.

Before he could do anything, he sensed a small amount of magic being used in the house. Before he could sense who it was, a barrier went up.

Naruto REALLY wanted to let Issei be but he relented.

He rushed in the home and made his way upstairs. He looked at all the rooms and saw the one that had the barrier. He ran up to it and kicked the door open. He instantly regretted it.

"Take me Issei!"

Naruto froze and and dropped the phone with a thud. Rias and Issei looked at Naruto.

Issei was laying on his back propped up with his elbows without a shirt. Rias was straddling him with nothing on except for panties, leaving her breasts visible.

Naruto ran. He ran faster than he ever did. If he had stayed longer, he would have seen Grayfia appear just moments after he ran off.

Forest

Naruto was crying his eyes out. The girl he loved went after someone else. He had always thought she loved him too. All the time they spent together. The memories they had.

Gone.

All because of him.

Issei showed up and things changed. No one even acknowledged his existence besides Koneko now. All because he had a powerful sacred gear.

Naruto started to become lost. Every negative feeling or emotion filling him.

Anger. Jealousy. Greed. The list goes on.

His arm started to get black markings once again. He started to see Issei appear in a tree's place and he lost it.

A black gauntlet took place on his hand as punched the tree. It shattered into splinters.

Naruto panted as he looked at the tree. He then looked at the gauntlet that was on his arm.

He passed out.

Mindscape

Naruto looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Just like those dreams were.

"Welcome young one!" A booming and ominous voice spoke. "Congratulations on being my first wielder… partner."

Naruto turned around and saw a shadowy figure approach him.

"Now let's get acquainted, shall we?"

ORC

Things were getting far too hectic.

Grayfia had showed up to get Rias to attend the scheduled meeting with Riser. But she ran off.

Thankfully she stopped Rias from giving away her virginity.

If Naruto found out, he would be crushed. She needed to tell him so he wouldn't go nuts or do something crazy…

And that led Rias and Riser were arguing over the marriage. Grayfia suggested a rating game to which they both agreed.

"Riser will give you ten days to train and prepare for the match." A cocky Riser said.

"Are you trying to say something?" Rias said through clenched teeth.

"Well I do have a full set while you wasted half your pieces on that useless boy over there." Riser responded.

"Why you!" Rias shouted. "I challenge you right now!"

Grayfia decided to get involved. Naruto wasn't here and Rais would need ALL of her pieces to have a chance.

"Rias-sama, I advise you to thi-"

"I am thinking Grayfia! I won't be insulted by some womanizing prick! Take us to the arena now!" Grayfia conceded.

As she was teleporting them out of the room, she saw Naruto walk in just as they disappeared.

The look of hurt and betrayal on his face was more than it should have been for leaving him.

All Naruto could do was look at Grayfia's apologetic face and Koneko's teary eyes as he caught them mid teleport.

Rias left him.

She abandoned him.

Naruto was done…

That was Chapter 1!!!

Hope you guys liked it!

So this was a challenge from Dark King Marcel!

Before you flame, I know it is similar to Crowfeast's Replaced story but he did give me permission to use some parts that were the same.

So, other than this chapter, the rest will play out differently than Replaced!

For the pairing, it will be a strong NarutoxKoneko pairing with a small harem. We have some of the girls picked out for the harem.

Remember,

This is a FANFICTION. I never said that i was using canon characters and their personalities. I KNOW what every character acts like but the whole point of FANFICTION is write your OWN story.

That's all!

See ya Next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to chapter 2!

The first chapter was received so well by you guys! Thank you so much for the support!

This story would have never been possible if it wasn't for Dark King Marcel and Crowfeast! So big thanks to those guys!

IMPORTANT!!!

So I made a mistake last chapter. That was when I showed Naruto's gear last chapter. The gauntlet was just a placeholder for when me and Dark King Marcel found a suitable look. I will not spoil it as it is revealed in this chapter but know this,

It has two parts.

I do not own any characters from Naruto or Highschool DxD.

With that,

Enjoy Chapter 2!

ORC Room

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. Rias had left him to go fight Riser in the rating game that he had been preparing for since he learned of the marriage contract.

He had been training and getting stronger for this day to save her from the marriage contract that her family put her into.

But she went without him. She didn't need him there because she had Issei.

"I'm through with this!" Naruto said as he was walking out the room.

"And what are you going to do?" A voice spoke to him.

Naruto turned around and looked where the voice was coming from. He saw the owner of the voice sitting on the windowsill.

There was a small, orange fox sitting in the window. With red slit eyes and it's one tail swishing back and forth. It was a fox spirit and his familiar.

"I don't know Kurama! I just can't deal with this anymore! I have done everything for Rias and then Issei shows up and she tosses me aside!" Naruto vented. "I was always there for her when she needed me! When she wanted to come to the human world and her parents didn't want her to, I stood up for her and gave them my word I would protect her from anything!" Naruto's right arm started to develop black markings on it.

"When she needed a shoulder to cry on, I was there! When she needed help with a problem I was there! Now she goes to that pervert who hasn't done anything! I thought Rias and Akeno loved me as I did them! But I guess it was too good to be true!" Naruto's eyes flashed yellow for a second.

Kurama just listened to Naruto as he let all his pent up emotions out while lifting an eyebrow at the changes Naruto's body had. When Naruto finished, he spoke.

"Are you finished yet?" Naruto nodded. "Naruto, I understand that you're upset but what are you going to do about it? Mope and be depressed all the time?"

"I'll lea-"

"And become a stray?" Kurama interrupted him. "You'll be hunted down and killed by other devils or maybe even the fallen or exorcist. While I despise Devils, humans, and those alike, you, dare I say it, have grown on me." Naruto stayed quiet before speaking.

"Then I'll get traded and leave this peerage." Naruto said.

"And how are you going to do that? Rias is the only one with that authority of power as you are in her peerage regardless if you are from Sirzechs unknown mutated piece. Plus, she is a full blooded devil which means greed is stronger in her than you are. She wouldn't trade a Maou's piece for any normal piece so you would be stuck here." Naruto remained silent.

"And if you leave, what about the person who loves you?" Kurama asked. Naruto's face turned sour.

"Did you not hear me?! I said Rias obviously doe-" Naruto said before he was smacked with Kurama's tail.

"You idiot!" Kurama yelled. "Not her! I'm talking about that little neko that lives with you!" Naruto rubbed his reddening cheek as his adopted a puzzled look.

"Koneko?"

"Yes you dolt! Isn't it obvious! She only follows you around like a lost puppy(kitten)! She sleeps in your bed most of the time and only smiles or shows emotion when you are with her! And if you leave, she will be under Riser's watch!" Kurama scolded.

Naruto was stumped. He knew Koneko loved him but thought it was like a sibling loves one another. Man, did he feel like shit.

Here he was chasing after two girls who ended up chasing after some tasteless womanizer while he was treating Koneko just as Rias and Akeno were treating him.

And she still loved him after all this time. Her teary eyed face coming to his mind from just moments ago when he saw them leave.

How could he be such an idiot?! The one person that he truly connected with and wasn't afraid to show his true self to, he ignored her.

He knew he loved her. He always did but as family because that was how he thought she loved him.

Oh, how wrong could he have been?!

"No more…" He whispered. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "No more will I ignore Koneko's feelings!" Kurama grinned. "Kurama, take me to the rating game. No doubt they are half way through it already and I want to save Koneko from that pig Riser!"

That was the Naruto that Kurama knew. He smirked.

"You're lucky kit, if Inari wasn't a goddess, I wouldn't be able to freely teleport to wherever I wanted." Kurama said as a light started to envelope the both of them.

"Thank you, Kurama. I knew I could always count on you." Naruto said.

"Well don't expect help in the rating game. Getting past all the barriers the devils put to keep people from interfering with the games will drain my power significantly, so I won't be able to stay long."

Naruto nodded in understanding before the orange light fully enveloped him.

Rating Game

Rias regretted anything more than her decision to have her rating game now.

She was so confident that she could take Riser down with her peerage especially since Issei had unlocked his sacred gear. The rest of her peerage had been training for the last few years for this moment also.

She would win wouldn't she?

Oh how wrong she had been. She let her temper get the best of her and challenge Riser to a rating game without making a plan.

Not to say they were being destroyed, just they stood no chance against a man who only lost two games by forfeit.

Akeno had eliminated two rooks and a bishop on her own. Kiba was able to take out both of Riser's Knights and a few pawns while Koneko took out both rooks and a few of his pawns.

Issei was busy gawking at the girls to be of any help while Asia proved most useful as she healed them as much as she could before she got exhausted and eliminated by Riser's Queen, Yubelluna.

She had taken Asia out when she began healing Akeno. Akeno surprised and by the time she saw Yubelluna, it was too late. Kiba saw Akeno leave the battlefield and charged her but was intercepted by Riser's remaining pawns. Kiba took out three but the remaining two took advantage of his exhausted state and eliminated him.

Koneko summoned whatever strength she had left and took out the two pawns before getting kicked by Yubelluna and sent tumbling across the front of the school grounds. She was conscious but was unable to move, leaving her in the rating game.

That left Rias and Issei to fight with Koneko helpless while Riser stood opposite of her with his bishop and sister, Ravel, and Queen, Yubelluna.

Rias couldn't help but feel as if there should have been one more person on the field. It wasn't Gasper as he wasn't ready to come out yet. She didn't have to think for long as Riser interrupted her thoughts.

"Well Rias-chan, what are you going to do now?" Riser taunted. Rias was going to speak but Riser beat her to it. "What happened to that blondie you had? You know, the one who always tried to kill me with that glare of his. Did he finally run away after realizing that he never had a chance of being with you? Did you turn him down so hard that his heart broke?" Riser laughed as did Yubelluna while Ravel shook her head sadly.

She never liked the way her brother acted.

"It was just sad watching that boy follow you like a love sick puppy! Man, did he ever love you!" Riser was holding his sides trying to contain his laughter.

Rias finally realized who was missing.

Naruto.

How could she forget about him? What made her forg- Wait!

He loved her?! Why didn't she know?!

"We don't need that guy!" Issei yelled. "I'm more than enough for Buchou to deal with you guys!" Issei gloated with a confident smirk as he crossed his arms. His cool demeanor was cut short.

"HAHAHAH!" Riser was in full blown laughter as Yubelluna was laughing and Ravel was giggling.

"You wouldn't hold a candle to that blond!" Riser told him. "His piece out matches yours a hundred times over!"

"Liar!" Issei yelled. "I hold eight Pawn pieces and you just said he has one piece! He can't be a Queen because Akeno has that piece so he has to be weaker than me!"

Riser just smiled cockily as his laughter started to die down. He loved to show how worthless half-breed Devils were.

"That is true, but he has a very special piece in him." Issei quirked an eyebrow. "You see, Naruto doesn't have one of Rias-chan's piece in her, but her brother's." Riser face palmed at the confused face Issei was making.

"*sigh, Rias' brother is Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest Devil in the Underworld and the Underworld's leader." Issei gaped.

Rias was related to the leader of the Devil's?!

"And by telling by your reaction, you have little understanding of how our Evil Pieces work. You see, depending on how strong you are, it would take more than one piece to revive you," Issei smirked. "It also factors in the strength of the piece's owner. While you may hold eight Pawns, if her brother was to resurrect you, he would have used maybe less than half the number of pawns Rias used."

Issei deflated. So he was only as strong as his King. But, Rias was strong too!

"And Rias received a piece from her brother. It also happened to be a mutated piece. You should already know that mutated pieces are stronger than non mutated pieces." Issei started to look depressed as Riser kept explaining, much to Riser's chagrin.

"That is the piece that Naruto holds within him. The problem is, no one knows what piece that is. Not even Lucifer-sama himself doesn't know what piece it is. He said that it was an extra piece when he received his Evil set."

Issei couldn't understand what was going on anymore. Was he truly that worthless? He took eight pieces but Naruto only needed one mutated from the Devil King. How strong was Naruto really?

"Enough games Riser!" Rias yelled. "This match ends here with your defeat!" Riser smirked.

"And how so? All that is left is your Rook who is badly injured, a clueless Pawn, and yourself. You may pose a threat but the other two are better off dead." Riser taunted.

Before anyone could do anything else, an orange light appeared in the middle of the two groups.

Reception Hall

The room was filled with noble Devils. From the Gremory and Phenex house, to the Sitri and Baels.

Many had came to the reception hall to watch the rating game between the Heir of Gremory and the third born of the Phenex house.

"What is that?!" Yelled Lord Phenex.

No one answered as none had any idea who it was but one person.

"Naruto…" Grayfia whispered. Sirzechs was standing next to her and gave her a sad look.

She had told him what her sister was planning to do and was upset. He knew Grayfia loved Naruto just as much as she did Millicas and to see Naruto's source of love about to give away her virginity to a boy she just met, made her heart ache.

Sirzechs love Naruto too. He would always be his son. Rias was his sister but what she did was not only disappointing, but disgraceful as an Heir to the Gremory house.

He looked at the screen and hoped that Naruto didn't know what Rias did. Sirzechs didn't want him to release his unknown power sealed within him, and no matter how much it pained him, he prayed Naruto wouldn't lose himself if he releases said power.

Rating Game

Naruto appeared on the battlefield with Kurama sitting on his shoulder. Naruto looked in front of him and saw Riser with his two remaining pieces. He looked behind him and saw Rias and Issei with Koneko lying behind them.

His eyes widened before he ran towards her. Rias went to give him a hug but hug thin air as Naruto avoided her in favor of going to Koneko.

When he reached her, he knelt down and held her upper body up.

"Koneko-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Koneko lied. She tried to get up but stopped when Naruto brought her into a hug.

She was shocked. He had never hugged her out of the blue like that before.

"I'm sorry." He said. She looked puzzled. "I'm sorry for being so stupid and not realizing your feelings." Koneko blushed at what he was saying.

What was he talking about?! They were in the middle of fighting!

"Koneko, give up please. I don't want you to get hurt. I will deal with them. Please rest." Naruto told her. She wanted to protest but saw the look on his face and knew there was no arguing.

"Okay." She conceded. Naruto nodded.

"Kurama, go with her please." Kurama grumbled something about babysitting but hopped onto Koneko's shoulders.

"I give up." Koneko said before disappearing.

"Rias' Rook has been retired." Grayfia's voice rang out through the battlefield.

"Well looks like you didn't abandon the boy m, eh Rias?" Riser laughed. Rias frowned and Naruto adorned an angry look on his face.

"Which one of you hurt Koneko-chan!" Naruto growled out. Yubelluna was about to take credit before Riser spoke up.

"I did. So what are you goi-" Riser never finished as Naruto punched him in the face sending him flying into the replica of the school building. He turned and quickly punched Yubelluna in the stomach sending her to the ground.

He moved faster than anyone on the field could see and than most of those watching. The only ones able to track him were the ones who had lots of experience but even then, he looked as if he moved through the shadows.

Rias could only stare wide eyed as Issei gaped.

Naruto turned to Ravel.

"Give up Ravel. I know you don't want to fight but if you do, I won't hold back."

Ravel didn't have anytime to respond as a giant fireball was coming towards them from the hole in the school.

Naruto picked up Ravel bridal style and jumped away from the blast that engulfed where they were standing, including Yubelluna.

Yubelluna's screams could be heard until she left the rating game.

"Riser's Queen has been eliminated."

Naruto landed a few feet away from Rias and Issei. He placed Ravel on her feet as she had a red hue on her cheeks due to embarrassment and anger from being carried and that her brother almost hit her with his attack.

"Wait here Oujo-sama (princess)." Naruto told her before he jumped back to where they were standing moments ago. Ravel fought hard to keep her blush under control.

"You filthy mutt!" Riser screamed as he flew out of the hole in the wall with his Phenex wings. "How dare scum like you touch me!"

Naruto just stared at him coldly. Never removing his eyes from his form as if staring at his soul.

"What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue?!" Riser smirked. He knew what would set him off. "I'm sure that little Neko would love to have my tongue in her!" Riser instantly regretted what he said.

All Naruto saw was black. He wanted to kill Riser. He didn't care about Rias and Akeno. All he cared about was Koneko and this scumbag just pushed his luck.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled. Black marking covering his arm as his eyes turned solid yellow with a black pupil.

The aura he let out felt as if it was draining the life out of those nearby. Black energy started to surround him, tendrils swishing around before he was obstructed by a black cloud of energy.

When it cleared, it revealed an astonishing sight…

Spectators

"What is that!" Someone yelled. "What is he doing!" another shouted. Chaos erupted as the room was filled with similar statements before the room dropped in temperature significantly.

"Sirzechs," Grayfia said in a spine chilling tone. "Did you know about this." The moments Grayfia said Sirzechs without any form of honorific, he knew he was boned.

Grayfia was no fool. The moment the energy started to form around her adopted son, she felt the power of a sacred gear. Now she wanted to know why she wasn't informed.

Before any response could be made by Sirzechs, his father spoke.

"Look!" Zeoticus shouted. "The smoke is clearing!"

Everyone turned to the screen and would never forget what they saw.

Rating Game

When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood where he was before but he looked nothing like the Naruto everyone knew.

His eyes remained yellow like they were before he was covered in black energy. But this time, his right arm was covered with a black piece of armor that went just below his elbow. Black etchings coming from it, up his arm and covering parts of his neck and face. His canines were longer and sharper than before. His scars on his cheek were as dark as the markings covering his arm.

His entire appearance and aura that he gave off was, demonic and dark.

All anyone could do was stare at the new Naruto. Not believing in his new power and aura.

Riser hid his fear and spoke to Naruto.

"Do you think some costume change is going to help you?! It doesn't matter! Rias, Akeno, and Kone-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. His voice gaining a deep and frightening tone. "You're nothing but a filthy man whore! I don't care if you take Rias and Akeno! YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR KONEKO!"

The spectators, along with Rias, were shocked! To the spectators, they thought that Naruto loved the two girls and would do whatever he could to protect them. But now he said Riser could have them making them wonder what happened.

Rias, however, was crushed. She never knew how Naruto felt about her and Akeno until a few moments ago and now he said he didn't care if she was married off to Riser. She never felt so hurt before in her life.

"I will stop you here!" Naruto said before extending his arm.

He opened his palm and particles started to appear in his open hand before taking shape.

The first thing to materialize was a black handle with a small black chain on it. On the faces of the handle, it had multiple red, diamond shaped markings running up and down it.

Then the rest started to materialize until it revealed a pitch black blade. There was no color to it other than black and was quite lengthy.(Google tensa zangetsu)

"I will cut you down where you stand!" Naruto pointed the sword at Riser.

"Like hell you will!" Riser yelled before launching a fireball that was the size of the ORC building at Naruto.

Naruto just stood there while glaring at Riser before the fireball engulfed him.

"Hahahah! Not so tough now, are ya?!" Riser laughed. "That was one of the strongest fireballs that we Phenex's could make! You had no chance from the start!"

The onlookers could only watch with terrified looks on their faces. Naruto was obliterated in a matter of seconds.

Rias fell to her knees. She just lost one of her best friends. The only person that was always there for her and she neglected him ever since Issei and Asia joined a little over a month ago. Rias now knew blowing off Naruto wasn't worth it.

"Hey!" Rias looked up when she heard Riser yell. "I eliminated the weakling, so announce it already!" Riser yelled at the announcer of the rating game.

Grayfia watched in horror as her adopt- no, her real son, was just erased with an attack that made the House of Phenex one of the top pillars in the Underworld. Just as she was about to announce the elimination and death of her son, someone spoke.

"Is that all you have!" came a shout from the flames that covered Naruto.

Everyone watched in fascination as the flames started to swirl in a tornado like fashion. The spiral started to get smaller and smaller until it was revealed that the flames were being absorbed into Naruto's sword.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a Phenex." Naruto said before charging at Riser. Riser snarled and started to throw fireballs at Naruto.

Each fireball was blocked by Naruto's sword, which seemed to absorb each and everyone of them as none exploded like they should have.

Naruto appeared before Riser and slashed him from his left hip to his right shoulder. Riser screamed in pain before he flew away from Naruto.

"That may have hurt but it isn't enough to gaagh!" Riser taunted before spitting out blood.

He looked down and saw the slash that Naruto made was still there. He focused all his magic to the cut but nothing happened.

"W-what did you do to me?!" Riser screamed before he fell to the ground on his knees.

"This is my sacred gear!" Naruto said in his normal voice while keeping his new look active. He raised his right arm that had the armor piece while holding the sword in it.

"Dark Rule!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone went wide eyed at that, even Sirzechs. They had never heard of this sacred gear before. Was it a new one? Did someone or Azazel finally make an artificial gear already?

"I am its first wielder! This blade," Naruto pointed the blade at the kneeling Riser, "is the counterpart to Excalibur!"

Jaws hit the floor.

"That means that this sword is one-hundred percent demonic! Meaning it harms holy magic and items while any demonic attacks, such as devil magic, are negated with it!" Naruto explained. "And here's the kicker!" Naruto said with a full blown maniacal grin.

"It stops the flow of Devil magic to the inflicted wound area! Meaning, you're rapid healing will never help you as long as I wield this sword!" Naruto yelled.

The room with the spectators was completely silent. Not even breathing could be heard in the room.

Naruto positioned the sharp edge of the sword against Riser's jugular.

"Now," he started, "do you forfeit?"

Riser could only quiver in fear. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he lost. He never felt so scared in his life.

"I-I give up." Riser stuttered. It took a few seconds, but the announcement was made.

"Riser Phenex has forfeited. The winner is Rias Gremory!" Grayfia's voice sounded through the game and room with the spectators.

Soon after, the devils on the field were teleported to the room with the spectators.

Reception Hall

Rias, Issei, Naruto, Riser and Ravel were all teleported to the reception hall where all the noble devils were watching.

The moment the were visible, an applause broke out to congratulate Rias on her win. She smiled and bowed while Issei had a shit eating grin. Riser left to the medics to get his injury looked at while Ravel was pulled aside by her parents.

Naruto could care less as he was looking for Koneko. He started to walk forward to where he could see most of the members that had less damaging wounds of Rias and Riser's peerage. He saw Koneko standing next to Asia near Kiba and Akeno.

As he made his way over there, Rias stepped in front of him.

"Oh Naruto!" she started. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" Rias went in to give him a hug but stopped when she felt him grab her shoulders.

"Listen Rias, don't act all sweet and caring now that I won that Rating game for you." Naruto said coldly. "You ignored me and left me to my own devices for the last month in favor in training him!" Naruto angrily said as he pointed at Issei.

"Well, you have to understand." Rias pleaded. "I needed him to be as strong as he could for this game!"

"Ha!" Naruto laughed surprising those who knew him. He was never one to laugh in someone's face or known to be angry. "What good did that do you?! Did he eliminate any of Riser's peerage?" she shook her head.

"Then it was all just a waste!" He shouted. "And don't forget about what I saw you trying to do last night!"

Rias eyes widened as she forgot that he walked in just before Grayfia came.

Grayfia was shocked to her core. 'He doesn't mean!' she thought. 'No, he couldn't be! I didn't see him there and I stopped her before anything could happen!'

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Grayfia shifting nervously. 'So,' he thought, 'were they in on it too?' Naruto questioned himself before speaking.

"I'm done Rias." that statement put the Devils on edge. He wasn't planning on becoming a stray, was he? "I loved you for the kind and caring girl that I thought you and Akeno were. I know see that I was just merely a tool to be used." Naruto said.

"Naruto, that's not true!" Rias pleaded as tears started to form.

"I will stay in your peerage, so you don't have to worry about your weapon leaving you." He said giving her a bit of hope. That was crushed with his next words.

"Know this. I am not staying for you as I no realize that loving you was a mistake." That hurt. The others in the room flinched at the cold words he spoke. "I am only staying so I don't leave someone all alone and because of the promise I made to your brother that I would always be for there for you. Just know that I'm only doing this as a promise and if I had the choice, I wouldn't." He finished as he walked past her. She tried to grab him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see who it was.

"Onii-"

"Stop." Sirzechs told her. "You've done enough. Let him cool off." she nodded and looked at Naruto walking to her peerage.

Akeno saw him walking towards her and sent him a suggestive smile and wink. Akeno thought he was going to her as did Rias. They were proved wrong when he brushed her off as if she wasn't even there.

The rest of the Devils just watched with anticipation. Waiting to see what the blond enigma would do next.

Naruto made his way towards Koneko. When he reached her, he saw she was wrapped in bandages. Her left arm was covered as half of her right leg was. Her shirt was cut at the bottom revealing that her stomach was bandaged also.

"Are you okay, Koneko?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Hai." she responded with her emotionless tone. But if you looked closely, like Naruto did, you could see that her eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize your feelings before." Koneko's cheeks adorned a pink hue on them.

"I knew you always loved me but I thought you loved me as a brother and nothing more. So I loved you as a sister and nothing more." Tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm glad that you're okay. I love you as your my family. The truth is, I don't know what is going to happen between us. I mean, if we will can be in a relationship. But the thing is," he started, "I don't know if I can right away. I'm still trying to cope with everything that has happened in these past few weeks." Koneko looked down as her hair shadowed her eyes.

"I understand if you don't have feelings for me anymore. I made you wait this long and all I'm asking is to wait a bit longer." He said as he looked to the side.

"Naruto." Naruto turned to look at Koneko.

When he faced her, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. He expected her to hit him and he would let her.

"Koneko, I'm sorr-mmph!" He started but was cut off as a pair of lips met his.

His eyes got as wide as saucers as he looked at Koneko kissing him. He was shocked to his core. He knew Koneko showed emotion around him but to openly kiss him in public shocked him!

The entire room dropped their jaws! Koneko! The Koneko kissed Naruto! She was the one to initiate it! Her emotionless reputation was on par with Grayfia so for her to do that just left the room speechless, Grayfia included.

After what felt like an eternity, which was only four seconds, the two separated.

Naruto was speechless, still shocked that Koneko kissed him. Koneko looked up at him and did something she's never done in public before.

She smiled.

"I waited this long. I can wait a little bit more." Naruto only nodded dumbly. "Now, take us home please." she said as she hugged him and nuzzled her head into his chest.

And just like that, Naruto teleported them to his nice little home in Kuoh.

Leaving a whole mess of trouble behind.

It took a while for everyone to gain their bearings. After they did, all the nobles started to leave seeing that the entertainment was over.

Oh were they wrong.

Once all the nobles were gone, besides the Gremory family, Rias turned to Sirzechs. Her peerage behind her now with Akeno standing by her side.

"Onii-sama! Naruto can't do that can he! I never treated him like a tool! I just wanted Isse-"

SLAP.

SLAP.

Rias and Akeno both held a hand to both of their cheeks with shock. Sirzechs was stunned at what just transpired in front of him.

"How dare you!" Grayfia shouted. "I don't know what any of what Naruto said was true, but I know the MY son doesn't lie!" Sirzechs tried to dissuade the situation before it got out of control.

"Gray-"

"No!" she cut him off. "She is not a child anymore Sirzechs! She has to deal with the consequences of her actions!" Sirzechs wanted to say something but she continued.

"Do you not remember what I told you tried to do just before the Rating game started?!" she shouted as Sirzechs frowned at remembering what his sister was going to do.

"And what would that be?" Questioned a curious Zeoticus and a nodding Venelana.

"You didn't tell them?" Grayfia asked her husband.

"I-I didn't see any reason to…" Sirzechs tried to defend himself.

Grayfia sighed before getting under control and adopted her professional stature.

"I am sorry for my outburst Lord and Lady Gremory." she bowed. The simply waved it off as everyone had an outburst here and there.

"That is fine Grayfia." Venelana told her. "But what did my daughter do?" She said as she looked at Rias who shrank under her gaze.

"When I went to go get Rias for her meeting with Riser," Grayfia explained. "I found her in just her underwear in her newly acquired pawns room." Rias looked down as her parents looked at her with disappointing gazes.

"She was planning on giving her virginity to her pawn in hopes of breaking the contract between her and Riser." Grayfia told them.

Rias couldn't feel more ashamed of herself as her parents frowned at what Grayfia told them.

"And if I'm correct, from what Naruto said earlier, he witnessed the whole ordeal just before I did." Grayfia said remembering to go and talk to Naruto right after this.

Zeoticus and Venelana were shocked. If Naruto saw, that must have crushed him. Even they knew how much he loved their daughter and Akeno. After a few moments and seeing Grayfia get a bit fidgety, Zeoticus finally spoke.

"Thank you Grayfia. I know what you want to go do and I give you full permission to go and see him." Grayfia nodded before teleporting to go see her son.

"Now," he spoke turning to the remaining people in the room. "For you two, or should I say three." Zeoticus said looking at Rias, Akeno, and Sirzechs.

"Is what Grayfia said true?" Nobody looked him in the eye, choosing to take interest in the floor.

"I see. Well, there are going to be consequences being dealt with here today." He started. "However, Sirzechs." Sirzechs looked at his father. "No matter how much I want to, I can't punish you as you are no longer a Gremory by name. So, you may leave. I advise you however, to leave Grayfia alone with Naruto as he seems extremely vulnerable right now."

Sirzechs nodded and left to his home to look after Millicas.

"Now for you Rias." Rias didn't say anything. "I'm very disappointed in you. Why would you go and do such a thing?"

"I wanted to get out of the marriage contract! I didn't want to be apart of Riser's harem!" Zeoticus only shook his head.

"You always did have a bad temper." Rias wanted to shout but he continued. "You never read the contract fully as you were upset about being married away to Riser." He finished. Venelana continued for her husband.

"Yes, we understand why you didn't want to be married to Riser as we do not like the way he is either." she said. "But, he was being married to you." Rias looked confused at that. "Meaning he would have no power over you. You are the Heir to our House and the Phenex already have an heir. Riser was just a means to bring the houses together." Zeoticus nodded.

"While the elders would have liked it, they could never force you two to have children. You could have stayed married and never had any or found another man to have a child with. As very uncommon and rare as they are, female Devils do have harems also. Though those are mostly comprised of women also." Zeoticus said as he shot his wife a look as she just smiled slyly.

Rias was shocked. She never knew that was what the contract said. She felt terrible! She had just lost one of her best friends all because she had a quick temper.

"Now for your punishment." Zeoticus would have continued if a certain pawn didn't interrupt him.

"Rias-buchou didn't do anything wrong! She was just helping me train! She didn't want to be Zeoticus was going to yell at him but his wife spoke for him.

"And who are you to talk?" Venelana said in a cold voice. "If I recall, at some point during the game you shouted that you would do anything to touch my daughter's breasts and proclaimed you wanted to be 'Harem King.' So how are you any different than Riser?" Venelana scolded him.

Issei didn't say anything as Zeoticus spoke.

"Enough of this! You, boy, should learn when to speak! If this was an important meeting, you could have had everyone in your peerage killed, including my daughter!" Issei flinched.

"Rias, just by the way your new pawn is, shows your status as a King. While I'm not allowed to take away your peerage, I can restrict you from doing things with them." Zeoticus told her as she looked down in shamed at being called a bad King.

"First, you will not handle any political matters that occur within Kuoh. You and Sona were given that area to share with you handling affairs because of your brother. Now Sona will handle the affairs in and around Kuoh." He said. "Second, someone will be coming by every now and then to check up on you. I don't know who yet, but expect them to show up. And finally, you can not force Naruto to do anything he doesn't want to that doesn't involve peerage duties. He already said he will fulfill his promise he made to us so that will be all he has to do." Rias wanted to argue but he held up a hand.

"It is not entirely all my decision. After his display in defeating Riser with little effort, the higher ups that were here started to talk. Him defeating a high class devil, especially a Phenex while negating his regenerating factor, is definitely worthy of having a chance of getting his own peerage."

This time her whole peerage was shocked. Naruto could get his own peerage?!

"That is all. Now go back and give Naruto his space. Also, expect a party for your victory. While I'm now against it, the nobles feel you deserve for beating Riser."

With that, Rias and her peerage left with tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto's Home

When Naruto teleported Koneko and himself back home, he carried Koneko to her room so she could rest.

He then went to his room to shower and hopefully get some rest. Unfortunately rest had to come later as when he exited his bathroom to his room, Grayfia teleported in.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Grayfia asked with concern in her voice.

"What does it matter to you?" He shot back.

Grayfia was stumped. Why was he angry with her? What did she do?

"What are you talking about Naruto? What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?! What's the matter?! My entire life is what's the matter!" Naruto started shouting much to the shock of Grayfia.

Naruto wasn't one to show much anger let alone shout. What scared Grayfia was that he was shouting at her. Naruto never got angry or upset at Grayfia so this was all new to her.

"Was I just some sort of tool for you guys?! Was you adopting me just so Rias could have a sacred gear at her disposal until a better one came along!" He yelled. His eyes turning yellow briefly.

"Naruto tha-"

"And you weren't planning on telling me that Rias was going to give away her virginity to that pervert, were you?!" He yelled as she flinched. "Were you going to hope that I never found out!" Tears started to form until they cascaded down his face as he turned his back to her.

"Ever since my family was killed, I thought no one would ever love me again. The pain of being shunned and bullied at the orphanage hurt. Watching all the adults walk in and walk right past you as they believed I had something to do with my parents death." Grayfia stayed silent, holding in her tears. She never knew how he truly felt about all that. She had a feeling, but never really knew.

"They looked at me with disgust and fear of what they heard. There was only one person who showed me love and recognition." He smiled sadly as he remembered the nun who he shared his most inner feelings with. "Then, Freed came and took her away from me. Giving me these," he touched his scars on his face. "A never ending reminder of how I couldn't save her." He took a deep breath.

"And then you guys showed up. When you said you wanted to adopt me, I was never so happy since I lost my parents. I cried tears of joy that night at finally having a family again. When you told me about the world of supernatural, I was stunned. But i believed it as I knew I saw a man with black wings kill my parents and grandparents that night. And when you guys gave me the option to become a Devil and be stronger than I was before, that was when I made the promise. That I would always be by Rias' side and protect her no matter what."

Grayfia let her tears fall as she remembered that day. He was so young and hadn't even been with them for a full day yet and made a promise of a lifetime.

"And now, I can't help but feel everything has been a lie! All you did was pretend to show me love just to for your own personal gain!" He turned to yell at her. He looked at the ground as the tears fell.

"It hurts to know people you put your trust into were just using you!"

Grayfia couldn't take no more as she ran to him and wrapped him up in hug. He struggled to get free but Grayfia's superior strength held him to her chest as he finally gave up. She felt her shirt get drenched in his tears and he let loose everything he was holding but she didn't care. She would be there for him now and forever.

She shushed him and ran her hand through his hair as she sat on his bed bringing him with her.

"Naruto." Naruto sat up and looked at her. "Listen, I didn't know you had a sacred gear sealed in you and that is not the reason why we adopted you. I only just found out about it and Sirzechs said he felt it within you when he met you but couldn't tell which one it was." Grayfia told him.

"But we didn't care about that. We adopted you because we became attached to you. Sirzechs when he questioned you and I from what he told me about you. All the hardships you had to go through so early in your life. I couldn't leave you alone after all that." Naruto looked in her eyes for any lies and found none.

"At first I wasn't sure how to act. We just had Millicas and I had no idea what a boy your age would need. I was scared. Just as scared when Millicas was bored. I was afraid you weren't going to like me as your mother and think of me as someone trying to impersonate your mother." Grayfia said as tears formed.

"Then you started to open up a little more. Talking more with the others and not staying by yourself all the time. Even if you never called me your mother, you would always come to me for problems that only mother could help with. When you got injured or needed help with anything, you always came to me. It filled my heart with joy that you needed me." Naruto could only smile at the memories he had when she was always there.

"I always thought of you as my son. Not my adopted son but my real son." She stroked his cheek.

Naruto felt tears fall down his face as she said that. He never knew that was how she felt.

"But I didn't know how you would take it. I know you loved your real parents and wanted to keep Uzumaki as your mother gave you that name and didn't know if you wanted to be called a Gremory." Grayfia said as she smiled sadly at him.

Naruto hugged her as he mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say Naruto?" Grayfia asked.

"I said I would love to be your son and have your name… kaa-chan." Naruto said.

Grayfia never felt so happy in her life before. He had called her his mother for the first time since they adopted him. She cried and hugged him back. They stayed like that until Naruto spoke again.

"Plus, I think Naruto Uzumaki-Lucifuge has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Grayfia froze and pulled back from the hug.

"Naruto tha-"

"I know." He cut her off. "I am your son and BOTH of my mothers lost their families. I was named Uzumaki to keep her family name alive. And I want to keep yours alive too." He said as he smiled at her.

"Please don't fight me on this. I want this."

She nodded and hugged Naruto while saying 'I love you' and him the same.

Naruto eventually fell asleep with his head in her lap as Grayfia ran her fingers through his hair.

The events today finally catching up to her as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She laid Naruto down on his bed and kisses his cheek before muttering goodnight.

She went to teleport home but not before she heard Naruto mumble something that made her heart warm up.

"I love you kaa-chan."

She went to bed that night with a smile on her face.

One Week Later

It had been a long week and a lot happened during the week.

First was Naruto not going to school for the whole week. He didn't want to see anyone from his peerage besides Koneko.

This irritated Rias as she wanted to talk to him, the same for could be said for Akeno.

She went to go talk to her childhood friend, Sona Sitri.

That didn't go as well as she hoped as she walked in on Sona and her sister Serafall talking. Rias went to leave but Serafall stopped her.

Serafall then went to explain the situation with Naruto to her.

Serafall said she was the one her father had to come check on her and by extension of her own parents, Sona. She said that Naruto was given permission to miss school by Zeoticus so there was nothing she could do about it.

Rias left frustrated. She was hoping to get to talk to Naruto but that would have to wait until the party at the end of the week.

She then went to talk to Koneko and get things straightened out but she was even more emotionless and quiet than before. She was worse than when she first joined her peerage and Rias wanted to rip her hair out.

Then came Issei and his problems. Or the problems he was causing.

He was still taking peeping to a whole new level where he and his friends hid in a locker in the girls locker room. This led to Koneko beating the living snot out of them.

Their perverted abilities couldn't heal the broken bones they received from their beating. Issei was fine due to him being a Devil but his friends were out for the month due to the injuries Koneko caused.

But not having his friends didn't stop Issei from peeping. This led to him getting beat by the kendo club… again.

Then came Asia. No matter how caring and loving Asia was, she didn't want to live with Issei anymore.

She was grateful that Issei was her first friend and saved her, but she couldn't be around his perverted tendencies anymore. She had walked in on him while he was 'taking care of himself' multiple times.

Rias compromised and had her stay with Akeno much to Issei's displeasure. He didn't voice it as it would probably cause more problems for Rias than she already had.

During all of this, Naruto was out all week. He was looking for a job to provide for him and Koneko. He knew him not going to school would put him behind in his contracts so he had to find a new source of income.

He had found a nice little ramen stand to work at. But that is for another time.

And Koneko.

She was actually quite happy with her life at the moment despite the issues that happened. Naruto had finally saw the feelings she had for him and although he didn't feel the same as much as she did, he said he would try as long as she waited for him to sort out all his issues.

And wait she would do. Although a bit hard, she would do it for him. Though she did sleep in his room more often than she regularly did.

And much to her enjoyment, Naruto started to be a bit more physical with her. From hugs to head petting which she enjoyed very much.

And that was how the week went ever since Naruto defeated Riser.

Present

Naruto sighed as looked at himself in the mirror.

He really didn't want to go to this party but he had no choice. It was in honor of Rias' win against Riser, or should he say his win?

He shook his head of those arrogant thoughts. He didn't need to be cynical and an uptight prick.

He looked at himself in his mirror.

He wore a burnt orange jacket with the collar and cuffs being black. He wore a white shirt underneath his jacket. He wore black pants with an orange trim down the sides. He finished his outfit with standard black shoes.

He attempted to comb his hair again only for it to go back to it disheveled look.

He walked out of his bathroom and out of his room. As he made his way downstairs to the living area, he saw a sight that had him speechless.

Koneko stood waiting in the living room waiting for him. What she wore made him stop.

Koneko had her hair behind her right ear while the left hung freely. Her cat hair clip moved from the right side to the left. She wore a beautiful white dress. It was a strapless dress that hugged her slim body. Accentuating her still developing breast. It hugged her hips. It was tight around her butt, making Naruto now notice that she had an extremely attractive butt compared to anyone else he has seen. The dress stopped just past mid thigh, revealing strong but slender legs to him.

"Naruto?" Koneko asked for the third time since he came down.

"Beautiful…" Naruto blurted out before closing his mouth.

Koneko's cheeks gained a red tint as she looked away. No matter how much she loved him, she would never get used to him complimenting her.

"So," Naruto started. "Shall we get going Koneko-chan?" He asked. She nodded and wrapped her arm around his.

They teleported to the ballroom where the party was and provide plenty of unneeded attention.

Ballroom

When Naruto and Koneko arrived in the ballroom, everyone stopped and looked at them.

Many couldn't take their eyes off of them. The women looking at Naruto with hearts in their eyes while the men looked at Koneko in appreciation besides Issei who only saw lust.

Koneko glared slightly at the women for looking at Naruto but a hand on her shoulder calmed her. She saw Naruto smile at her and she had a small smile also.

They made their way across the room to where a small table was, greeting everyone they knew on their way. Once they were at the table, Naruto out a seat for Koneko before taking the one right next to her.

They talked for a little bit before the lights dimmed. Their attention was brought to a spotlight at the end of the room.

They then saw their King enter through the doors the light was on as the audience started clapping.

Rias had her hair flowing freely behind her. She wore a strapless red dress that hugged her large breast accentuating them. It stopped just above mid thigh.

As she got to the middle of the room, the clapping stopped. She then thanked them for coming out and some other stuff that Naruto was to lazy to listen to her.

Naruto turned back to Koneko and started talking to her again until Asia showed up.

No matter how many times Naruto saw and heard her speak, he couldn't shake this familiar aura she gave off.

"Um, excuse me Naruto-san." Asia said while fidgeting.

"Naruto is fine Asia." Naruto spoke. She nodded.

"Naruto, is it fine if I sit with you guys?" she asked nervously. Naruto looked over at Koneko thought about it for a second.

While she was little part of making Naruto upset, she never meant any harm and Koneko believed she couldn't harm anyone even if she tried.

Koneko nodded and Asia smiled as she took her seat next to Koneko. They continued talking about random things as even more people approached much to the annoyance of Koneko as they were all women.

Sona and Tsubaki joined shortly after Asia and Serafall literally jumped in Naruto's lap before he picked her up and placed her in the chair next to him.

Rias meanwhile was watching with a glare the whole time. She wanted nothing more than to go and talk to Naruto. But all these nobles keep approaching her, congratulating her on her victory while Issei was breathing down her and Akeno's neck trying to get their attention. Rias simply ignored him in favor of talking to people while watching Naruto.

Akeno had a tougher time as she repeated pushed Issei out the way saying that he was in her way to get to Naruto. Kiba simply stayed back as he watched his peerage feud with each other as he gazed at Tsubaki.

Issei couldn't take it anymore! All the attention was on Naruto and he was going to do something about it. He walked right up to the table he was sitting at.

"You!" he yelled. Naruto simply turned around with a uninterested look. "I challenge you to a fight Naruto!" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"And what would make you want to challenge me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're stealing all the oppai for yourself! So I challenge you for Rias-buchou's and Akeno's oppai!" He shouted much to the disgust of the women in attendance.

"I think we can arrange that." A voice said from behind Issei. Everyone looked to see Sirzechs and Grayfia standing behind Issei.

"We can have a little 'spar' so to speak right now if you would like." Naruto looked uninterested until Sirzechs looked at him and spoke as if he was only speaking to Naruto. "The winner will receive any wish they desire within my power. Think of it as a way of me making amends." Naruto knew what he was saying but wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

"I accept!" Issei shouted.

"Sure, as long as it is quick. I have a lot of dances to get through today." Naruto sighed as the women at the table giggled at him.

"Good. Then let's begin, shall we?" Sirzechs spoke before Naruto and Issei were teleported to the arena.

Arena

It was a small area that seemed to be floating in space. Naruto and Issei stood opposite of each other.

"The rules are simple." Sirzechs voice rang out through the arena. "First one to give up or gets knocked unconscious loses. No fatal or killing blows. Any questions?" They shook their heads.

"Then begin!"

Issei summoned his gear but before he could move, Ddraig spoke.

"Partner. Be wary of him and that gear of his. I don't know why, but it seems oddly familiar."

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to kick his ass for stealing the attention from buchou and Akeno!" Ddraig wanted to retort but was interrupted when Naruto spoke.

"Are you going to stand there all day or fight me?" Naruto said. He had already summoned his gear and had his appearance change. His yellow eyes and black markings.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Issei yelled as he pointed his gauntlet at Naruto.

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled as a red blast shot towards Naruto.

Naruto was slightly surprised until a voice spoke in his head.

"Block it with the sword!"

Deciding to trust the voice, Naruto raised the blade just as the beam was in front of him.

The beam hit the sword and did something no one watching expected. The beamed was absorbed, practically eaten, by Naruto's sword.

Naruto was just as shocked as anyone else until the voice spoke again.

"This sword will devour practically anything it comes in contact with."

"Does that includ-"

"Yes. Just touch it and it will be consumed and in this case, be added to you as it has a sentient being in it."

Naruto nodded before charging at Issei. Issei was still shocked that Naruto absorbed his strongest attack before it was too late.

Naruto swung his sword down towards Issei. Issei raised his left arm to block the blow which made Naruto smirk.

He did exactly what he wanted to do.

Issei had no feeling but pain. His entire left arm felt like it was being burned and ripped off! The last thing he saw was his gear ripping off his left arm, leaving his human hand behind before losing consciousness.

What everyone else saw, left them speechless. When Naruto's sword made contact with Issei's gear, the same black marking that were on Naruto's body spread onto Issei's gear. Then soon started retracting back into the sword while pulling the gear along with them until it came off Issei's arm and absorbed by the sword.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Lucifuge!" Sirzechs voice rang out through the the arena and ballroom.

Ballroom

Naruto appeared back into the ballroom and was met with stares from the crowd. He raised an eyebrow before they broke out in cheers and clapping.

As he walked towards the table where he was sitting, he heard many saying that he would be a great King or how he should get his own peerage.

He was broke out out of his thoughts when Rias stepped in front of him just as he was about sit down with Akeno behind her. She was going to speak until her brother beat her to it.

"Congratulations Naruto." Sirzechs spoke as Naruto turned to face him. "Now, what is it that you wish for?"

Everyone in the room went silent wanting to hear his answer. To be given any wish by a Maou was certainly shutting up for.

Naruto thought about it long and hard. No matter what, he could not think of anything. He looked around at all the faces watching him closely.

He saw what they believed he was going to wish for. Money. Fame. Women. Glory.

None of that mattered to Naruto. He didn't care for that.

It wasn't until he looked at Koneko until he knew what he wanted to wish for, but not now.

"If I could, can I use the wish later? I don't want to rush it and regret it later." He lied. He knew what he wanted but wanted to know the whole story before anything rash was made.

Sirzechs just nodded in approval.

"That is a wise decision Naruto. You would make a great leader one day." with that, Sirzechs walked away with Grayfia but not before she kissed him on his head lovingly. Rias finally stepped forward.

"Naruto, would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

"And me?" Akeno said right after.

"I can't. I promised someone to have the first dance with, and second, third, and so on…" Naruto answered quickly.

He then walked to Koneko and took her hand. He led her to the dance floor. They then proceeded to slow dance as the music played with Naruto's hands on her hips and her hands around his neck. She eventually leaned her head against his chest as they danced for a few minutes.

Naruto then repeated this process with Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, and even Asia much to her embarrassment but she didn't want to be left out.

When Naruto and Asia were done dancing, Rias made her way to dance with him but her father spoke.

"Thank you all for coming to the party! We are sorry to say but this is the end of the night! We hope you enjoyed and have pleasant night!"

Rias ran to Naruto but was too late as he had grabbed Koneko and teleported out of the ballroom.

Rias would've have seen him at school... except tomorrow was Sunday and she was still told to leave him alone.

The next day

Naruto woke up fresh the next day. He felt alive and energized for some unknown reason.

It wasn't until he went to get out of bed that he noticed Koneko was sleeping in his bed. He felt so comfortable and relaxed with her there but sadly, he had to go work.

He gently got out of bed and covered Koneko with his blanket as he got ready to go to work.

When he arrived at his work, he stared at the humble little restaurant.

Ichiraku Ramen.

A nice little shop ran by Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame.

He went about his work day with nothing out of the ordinary happening.

Once his shift ended, he made his way home with a bag of extra sushi that would have been thrown out as they always got fresh food everyday. So Naruto would take some home every now and then for him and Koneko to share.

As he was walking home, he didn't why he did, but he went threw an alley way towards his home.

When he was halfway through it, he saw a black cat sitting on the wall looking at him.

"Are you lost?" he asked it. The cat just tilted its head to the side.

"Are you homeless? I have some fish here. Would you like some?" Naruto asked as he squatted down and took out one of the boxes from the bag he was carrying.

He opened it and placed a piece in his hand.

"You want some?" The cat jumped off the wall and slowly approached Naruto. It sniffed the piece of sushi before taking the whole thing in its mouth.

Naruto took out more pieces and let the cat eat from his open palm.

"Is that good?" he received a purr of approval.

"I thought you might like it… Kuroka." The cat froze and looked at him.

"Nya~ how did you know?"

Naruto simply smirked before he saw Kuroka transform to her human form with her cat ears and twin cat tails.

"I sensed your devil energy. No matter how hard you try, I can sense the evil piece within you." Kuroka cursed at her stupidity in getting to close to him.

"Now, I mean no harm Kuroka." Naruto said getting her attention back. "I just want to know something." she nodded.

"What really happened that night when you killed your King…"

That concludes chapter 2!!!

I really hope you enjoyed!!!

This is one of the longest chapters I have written so far!

It was over 10,400 words before my Author's Notes were added!

Now once again, I made a mistake when I showed Naruto's gear last chapter. The gauntlet was just a placeholder for when me and Dark King Marcel found a suitable look.

This was what we came up with and I forgot to change it. It is just a black arm guard that a swordsman or archer would wear.

Now to explain Naruto…

He is slightly mentally unstable. As you could tell, he was bit different or crazy at times during the story. This is due to the fact of witnessing his parents and the orphanage incidents at a young age. Add the fact that he felt he was just being lied to can make someone have a loose screw or two.

Big thank you to my partner Dark King Marcel and Crowfeast who reads all my stories!

So, if you are here from my other stories, this will be my new upload schedule:

I will do two Rise of the Dark King chapters and two of The Life of Naruto Toujou story for every one chapter of Gremory Betrayed.

At least until they are all caught up in length of chapters.

So, until next time,

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 (edited)

**Welcome to chapter 3!**

 **I finally made the next chapter guys!**

 **So sorry for my little hiatus but I had a lot to do.**

 **I had a lot of work and midterms for school. And when I posted my last chapter of Gremory Betrayed I got hit with two more essays and a health report.**

 **Now I'll keep this quick, there are big differences from Canon in this story now.**

 **I will explain at the end of the chapter to not give anything away.**

 **Plus this chapter had 10,600 words before my Author Notes!**

 **With that,**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Naruto groaned as the morning sun rays entered his window and hit him in the face. He squeezed his eyes tighter in hopes of blocking out the light but to no avail. After a few moments of laying there, he finally opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Damn sun. That was the most peaceful sleep I've had in awhile." Naruto muttered to himself.

He rubbed his eyes to get them fully adjusted to the light before trying to sit up in bed.

Keyword _trying._

As he went to sit up he finally took notice of an unknown weight on his lower torso underneath the covers.

Curiously, Naruto lifted them to be met with a certain black haired woman.

"Nya~" she mumbled in sleep.

A black haired _nekoshou_ woman to be exact.

Naruto was confused and worried.

Confused because he had no idea why Kuroka was in his bed. He also didn't smell the stench of pheromones so he knew that they didn't do the "deed", so why was she in his bed?

And worried because of Koneko and how she would react. He wasn't worried about Koneko being upset that a woman was in his bed. He had no idea she was there so he was in the clear and he wasn't intimidated with woman like most people. Yes women were scary in there own right, but some people just over exaggerated.

No, he was worried of how she would react if she found Kuroka here. Things could get ugly really quick.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Kuroka sat up and yawned stretching her arms above her head. This led to the sheets falling off of her torso revealing that she had no clothing on her upper body.

Not. A. Thing.

Revealing her large, round, perky, busty, lovely breasts. Her supple pink nipples that were pointed when they became exposed the the cold morning air.

"Nya~ that was such a lovely sleep I had." Kuroka purred as she looked at Naruto.

"Ahem. Kuroka-san." Naruto cleared his throat.

"Nya~ Don't call me 'san', Naruto-kun~. Call me Kuroka-chan or even your _sexy kitty_ ~" Kuroka purred as she leaned closer towards Naruto, their faces inches apart as her breasts were barely touching his bare chest.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Okay, Kuroka...chan." She pouted. "Why are you in my bed?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

"You didn't expect me to sleep on that stiff couch of yours did you?" She grabbed her breasts sensually. "When you have big breasts like me, you need a confortable bed to ease the back pain from having these massive breasts." As she spoke, she moved them closer to Naruto's face as if to prove her point.

Naruto just stared at her face avoiding the obvious teasing the well endowed nekoshou was doing.

"Let me rephrase that. Why are you in my home?" Naruto stated as his irritation grew. Kuroka caught this but continued to pester him.

"Well you invited me to stay after our little talk last night nya~" Kuroka said.

Before Naruto could say anything, his door opened.

"Naruto-kun. Pancakes. Now…" Koneko said before she stared at the two occupants in Naruto's room.

She narrowed her eyes.

Before Naruto could try and calm things down and before Koneko could start attacking her sister, Kuroka decided to speak.

"Hi Shirone! I didn't know that you lived with such a hunk! He'd be a great mate and hopefully bring me lots of kittens!"

What happened next was something Naruto would have never expected.

Koneko's eye twitched. With a cry of 'nya!' Koneko jumped on the bed where she and Kuroka started to have a cat fight. Literally.

In the process of their cat fight, Naruto was pushed off the bed from their shoving. He watched in his underwear as the two nekoshou clawed and hissed while tearing up his mattress.

He then realized that he was only in underwear. He NEVER sleeps in his underwear. He always slept in shorts or sweats and sometimes a light t-shirt.

He looked at the edge of the bed and saw that his favorite pair of dark orange and black shorts were shredded no doubt thanks to the black haired beauty fighting in his bed.

"What is she doing here anyways?" Naruto thought as he grabbed a pair of clothes and changed before he broke up the fight.

He grabbed Koneko by the waist with one arm and Kuroka by the arm as he pulled them away from each other.

"That's enough you two." Naruto told them. Once they calmed down, Koneko finally realized who she was fighting with.

"O-onee-sama?" Koneko said with sadness and fear. "What are you doing here?" Kuroka smiled and got free of Naruto's hold.

"Naruto-koi here invited me over last night." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her breasts into his back.

Koneko just gave Naruto an emotionless stare. While it had no emotion, Naruto knew what that look meant.

"I didn't invite her here Koneko-chan." Kuroka raised an eyebrow at how the two were interacting with one another.

"I ran into her last night and…"

* * *

 **Flashback**

"What really happened that night when you killed your King?"

"Nya~ You devils already know. I went mad with power using senjutsu and killed him." Kuroka told him.

But Naruto could tell she was hiding the real reason. He was the same way before the Nun from the orphanage and Grayfia had managed to break down his walls.

"I know you're lying." Kuroka looked at him with a little surprise that he caught her lying. "Call it, a liar's intuition if you will." That caught her interest.

"I know you didn't go mad with power."

"And how would you know that?" Kuroka asked getting angry. "You don't know what happened that day!" She got in a fighting stance. Naruto remained unfazed.

"I _know_ you didn't lose yourself in power." Naruto said. "If you did, you would have killed your sister and the rest of your peerage. But you only killed your King which makes me believe he did something that brought you to killing him." Kuroka stayed silent which further proved his assumption.

"He threatened you didn't he." Kuroka looked down, losing her fighting stance. "More importantly, he threatened you with Koneko, didn't he?"

That released Kuroka's pent up feelings.

"That son of a bitch wanted to use her as some lab experiment if I didn't follow his every command! While he never touched me, he made me do humiliating things while training me into the ground so he could have a powerful senjutsu user!" Kuroka yelled. Tears started to flow. "I had enough and told him that I wasn't going to train and do the humiliating things anymore. You know what he said to me?! That it doesn't matter! That he'll just use Shirone as his experiment and make her have his children! To have devil children with the use of senjutsu!" She collapsed to her knees.

"In a fit a rage, I gathered as much senjutsu and murdered him. And you know what, it felt good. I had a blissful smile on my face while I killed him. One of the peerage members saw and that was how the rumor of me going mad with senjutsu started. I used so much that it flooded the area in senjutsu." Kuroka cried as she looked at the ground. She heard Naruto walk near her but she didn't have the strength to do anything.

If she died here and now, she wouldn't be upset. She got what was holding her down off her chest.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Naruto on one knee in front of her.

"You did nothing wrong. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. You risked your life for your sister. If you slaughtered all of the beings on the planet that threatened your sister, I wouldn't blame you then either." He said sincerely.

Kuroka looked into his blue eyes and found no deceit in them. They held understanding and compassion.

She knew at that moment, he was the one. Her mate. The man who would love her and bring her a litter of kittens for her to raise and love.

"I would also recommend you tell your sister that story. She is still wary around everyone and doesn't talk that much, ' _besides me that is.'_ and she has mixed feelings about you." Kuroka just nodded at his words as they stood up.

"Well I'm going home to rest. Nice talking to you Kuroka-san." Naruto said as he started walking away.

He never noticed the smile she had on her face, or the fact she was trailing after him towards his home.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"And that was how I met your sister." Naruto explained to Koneko who was sitting on his torn up bed.

Koneko stayed silent pondering about what Naruto told her. She then looked straight into Kuroka's eyes.

"Is it true, nee-sama?" Koneko asked as her eyes began to tear up. Kuroka nodded her head, her own tears filling her eyes.

"It's true Shirone. Everything that Naruto-kun told you was true."

Koneko stood up from the bed and hugged her sister with all her strength. Kuroka returned it full force as she hugged her little sister back.

Naruto just stood off to the side and had a small smile on his face. No matter what he has gone through, moments like these always brought a smile to his face.

He grabbed his school clothes and went to change before heading downstairs to start on breakfast.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

The rest of the morning went well in Naruto's home.

Koneko and Kuroka spent the morning talking and catching up with one another. While Koneko was upset that Kuroka abandoned her, she didn't hate her for it like she used to. She was more upset that Kuroka didn't give an explanation as to why she did what she did to her.

Koneko hasn't fully forgiven her but that doesn't mean she won't. Kuroka needs to earn her trust back and in Naruto's opinion, just by the happenings of this morning Kuroka is on the right track.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his jacket arm. He looked to his side and saw Koneko looking at him.

"Sorry. Didn't realize I stopped walking." Naruto told her as she nodded. They continued walking until they reached the ORC room and took their seats on the couch.

Naruto sat where Koneko used to sit and Koneko herself sat next to him leaning her body against his as she pulled out a box of pocky from who knows where.

Rias just stared at them with a frown on her face. She kept trying to mend their relationship back to where it was before she neglected him for Asia and Issei.

Little did she know that Akeno was thinking the same thing as she stood next to her King.

Kiba sat on the couch across from Naruto and Koneko with a sad smile on his face. He knew he messed up. They all messed up.

While he knew Naruto would be upset, just like anyone else, if they ignored him for as long as they did, forgetting about him while entering a rating a game was the final drive to push Naruto past the breaking point. It was not just Rias' fault, but the rest of them also albeit Koneko. She had tried to say something during the mess but was drowned out with Rias and Riser's yelling.

His best friend and brother in all but blood, gone.

There silence was interrupted as the newest members of the peerage walked into the room.

Issei looked like someone pissed in his cheerios while Asia looked worried for some reason.

"You!" Issei shouted while pointing at Naruto. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before Issei grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up from the couch.

"Where is my sacred gear?! And what happened to Ddraig you teme?!"

Everyone had a shocked look on their face as they stared at this scene. Issei must have had a death wish if he was pulling this stunt.

"Answer me you ass-gahhh!" Issei grunted as he felt all the air leave his lungs as he collapsed to his knees holding his stomach.

He tried to stand back up only for a foot to kick his back pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you **EVER** dare doing that again you little shit!" Naruto said frightening everyone in the room besides Koneko.

"To answer your questions. I took your gear and Ddraig from you. And he couldn't be happy to be out of you perverted self." Naruto said as he pushed harder on Issei's back.

" _ **Naruto**_ **.** " Naruto lessened the pressure on Issei's back as he heard a voice in his head.

"Naruto sto-" Rias started but got cut off when Naruto put his hand up.

" _What do you want Ddraig?"_ Naruto thought.

" _ **You don't have to do this to the boy.**_ " Ddraig responded.

" _He is getting out of hand and I won't let him slide for trying to demand things from me."_

" _ **I know but he is my previous host.**_ " Ddraig reasoned. " _ **No matter how perverse he is, I still don't want harm to come to him. That is why I want to give him a portion of the gear back.**_ "

" _What?! You want to give this guy something that he is incapable of fully using without fulfilling his perverted fantasies!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

" _ **Let me explain. I will only give him the power to boost. It will be a powered down version of the gear that I am sealed in. He won't unlock his balance breaker and juggernaut drive as I will not give him that ability.**_ " Ddraig explained. " _ **I only want to give him something that will help defend himself. He didn't ask for this life and I am partially to blame for that.**_ "

" _It's not like he wouldn't have jumped at the opportunity to become a devil if he knew he could have a harem."_ Naruto replied. A new voice spoke up.

" _ **I say you do it partner!"**_ A booming voice said.

" _And where have you been this whole time 'partner'?"_ Naruto asked.

" _ **I was making those 'modifications' that we talked about."**_ The new voice said before continuing. " _ **Plus I say that is a great deal for you! Think about it. You give him some power back and you can see less of your King. In a sense, you are still keeping your promise as you gave Issei some power to protect her."**_

" _ **Thanks roommate."**_ Ddraig said to the other being inside of Naruto.

" _ **No problem you overgrown lizard!**_ "

Before they could start their usual bickering, Naruto spoke.

" _How do I do it?"_

" _ **The same way you took it from him."**_ Naruto nodded.

He looked around the room and saw everyone staring at him besides Issei who was getting an eyeful of some ants eating crumbs from Koneko's snacks.

"Issei, what would you do for your gear back?" Naruto said ending the long silence that plagued the room.

"What do you mean?" Issei said wheezing as Naruto still had his foot planted on him.

"I'm asking if you would protect those in this peerage if you had your gear back? At the risk of your own life to save theirs." Issei nodded his head.

"Fine. Congratulations." Naruto said as he summoned his sword. Before anyone could ask why he summoned his sacred gear, he stabbed Issei's left hand.

"Aaaahhhhh!" He yelled as he saw the blade go cleanly through his hand before passing out.

"Naruto! What are you do-" Rias tried to ask but stopped when she saw a familiar red gauntlet appear on Issei's left hand and lower arm.

"I gave him back his gear, albeit less powerful as it once was. It is no longer a longinus and only holds one ability: Boost. The rest and real gear reside in me still as what he has is just a powered down copy." Naruto explained.

"That is tied him for life. It cannot be extracted and will disappear when he dies. It is plainly a pseudo sacred gear."

Before Rias and the others could begin to question him, a red teleportation circle appeared underneath Naruto and teleported him away.

Rias only muttered one word.

"Nii-sama."

* * *

 **Underworld**

Naruto stumbled out of the circle and would have collapsed if a pair of slender arms didn't catch him.

Naruto let out an 'oomph' as his face landed in a valley of breasts. When he pulled his face out of them, he looked up and saw the beautiful face of his smiling mother looking at him.

He let a small, loving smile grace his lips as he returned the embrace that Grayfia was giving him.

"Gray-chan! Why don't you show love like that with me around work?" Naruto heard his father say a few feet away.

Naruto and Grayfia separated and both took on their stoic faces as they looked at the leader of the Underworld. Sirzechs was crying anime tears while sulking next to them.

"Sirzechs-sama, I suggest we hurry. The others have been waiting for quite some time now." Grayfia said in her 'business' tone.

"You're right! Let's get a move on my family!" Sirzechs said completely adopting a more serious look forgoing his crying form.

Sirzechs started walking down the hallway they were in with Grayfia and Naruto following behind him.

Only when they started moving did Naruto start to take in the area he was in. The halls had paintings and pictures of famous and historical devils throughout the time the original Lucifer fell from heaven.

He realized they were in the Devil Hall. This is where the Satan's met for important meetings and the more important and powerful devils when something involved the community.

Before he could ask Grayfia why he was suddenly brought here, they reached the room Sirzechs was leading them to.

He threw the doors open and Naruto saw four stands at the end of the room that were raised. Three of the four seats were currently occupied with Sirzechs walking towards the empty one.

The first one on the right was occupied by none other, the ultimate cosplayer and siscon, Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri. She was animatedly talking to the occupant next to her.

The person who was listening to Serafall was Falbium Asmodeus. He was currently snoring as he drooled in his seat as he 'listened' to Serafall.

Naruto turned to the third person sitting when he heard chuckling.

Who he saw was his father's best friend since childhood, Ajuka Beelzebub. He was laughing at his fellow Satans and Kings attitudes.

And finally, Sirzechs who finally took his seat next to Ajuka.

"Alright!" Sirzechs yelled. "Let's get this meeting underway." With that, Serafall went quiet, Falbium woke up and any signs of drool and drowsiness gone, and Ajuka just shook his head while looking at Naruto.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at his current situation. He looked at his mother and saw she was standing next to his father's stand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, yo-"

"Lucifuge." Naruto cut off Sirzechs. The four Satan's had a look of surprise at what he said.

"What was that Naruto?" Ajuka questioned the blond.

"Lucifuge. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Lucifuge." Naruto answered. "I decided to take my parents last name as to honor them."

"Wouldn't you take your father's family name then?" Serafall questioned. Naruto shook his head.

"I wish to honor my mother's fallen kin. While not blood, she is without a doubt my mother and I wish to keep her lineage alive for her." Naruto responded.

Three of the Satan's nodded in respect of his decision. Sirzechs meanwhile had a different reaction.

His heart swelled with pride and respect that his son wanted to keep his wife's family alive even if their blood was going to be passed down with Millicas who had the Gremory name.

Grayfia let a single tear of joy and love fall from her face as she heard her son speak fondly of her family.

"Well, Naruto Uzumaki-Lucifuge." Sirzechs started again. "We have summoned you here to talk about your future as a devil."

Naruto only looked on with a questioning gaze as if waiting for an explanation. Ajuka spoke next.

"You showed that you have strong capabilities and tactics when fighting your enemy." Ajuka paused before continuing. "This was observed by us and the rest of the Devil world with the rating game against Riser Phenex. And not only did you beat him, you ACTUALLY wounded a Phenex. A family that can literally grow back their limbs at will." He finished.

Naruto then looked at Falbium as if he was going to continue.

Falbium just shrugged before resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"So with a mass majority of the devil community and our consent, we have decided that you have the potential of having your own peerage!" Serafall said while flailing her arms excitedly. "Isn't it great Naru-tan! You can have your own peerage and become a High-class devil!"

"However," Sirzechs spoke before anyone else could get a word in. "You will have to answer some questions honestly to see if you are fit and capable of being a King. The recent displays from Riser Phenex have made us change our procedure." Sirzechs said.

"You see, he heavily relied off of his Phenex blood to win. While his peerage is strong in their own right, were taken out many times during his games. He won mostly because of his regenerative powers which benefited him. But if he was to face a stray fallen or rogue exorcist, he and his peerage will be heavily injured and possibly killed as his Phenex blood is just as weak to Holy items and attacks just like regular devils." Ajuka explained.

"So we will be testing your ability to lead and your mental ability too~" Serafall continued for Ajuka. Ironically Falbium was started to doze off. "We want to make sure that you treat your peerage right and don't intend to turn them into devils just to add them to your harem if you choose to have one. Riser gave us the 'inspiration' for these new changes." She finished.

"So Naruto," Sirzechs took the floor again. "We know that you put others well-being before your own so we know that you would treat your peerage as your own kin. So now that leaves the question: What would your intentions be if you were granted to have a peerage?" A long silence took place as they waited for Naruto to answer.

He was thinking hard on what he would do. So many possibilities and things he could do with a strong and functional peerage. He just didn't know what he wanted. After a long time thinking, he came up with his answer.

"Nothing…" A look of shock took place on everyone's faces, even Grayfia's as the words left his mouth.

"I wouldn't do anything. I mean, what would I do? I could use them to make money from countless contracts but then what would I do with all the money? It would be useless after getting everything my peerage and I would need. I could use them to find the people responsible of my family's murder" he grabbed his green necklace around his neck, "but that would lead me down the path of an avenger and I've seen what it does to someone…" he said as Kiba came to mind. Don't get him wrong, he would LOVE to 'talk' to his parents and grandparents killer but what would he gain from actively seeking that person? He would kill them when the time came.

"So that leaves me with doing nothing. I will live with my FAMILY as I will not see them as servants as most of the devil population sees them as. I will not force or manipulate anyone to become part of my family. They have to want to become part of my family and I have to want them to be part of my family." Naruto explained.

They all nodded their heads with understanding and even more respect at the young man before them. Sirzechs stood up and gave him a fatherly hug at his son's words and maturity.

His moment was ruined however when he felt an unexpected pain in his stomach as he released Naruto from the hug as he hunched over trying to regain his breath.

"That was for not telling me I had a sacred gear old man!" Naruto said bitterly. "Kaa-sama explained to me why you didn't, and while I understand that you didn't want me to overwork myself or others to find out and something bad happening, you could have at least informed me when I left to the human world so I wasn't surprised and angry when I unlocked it!" Naruto vented. Sirzechs put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry son, but I just didn't want people to target you because of it and while I could sense it was powerful, I wanted you to live a normal life as much as you could." Sirzechs explained.

"I see." Naruto responded. "That's fine then." He nodded.

"So am I forgiven!" Sirzechs said childishly.

"Hmph, you're far from forgiven old man. Remember that phase when Milicas was able to walk and talk and he wanted to play?" Naruto questioned.

Sirzechs immediately paled and Grayfia was panicking on the inside. One of the only times Naruto smiled is when he and Milicas pulled pranks on Sirzechs and the more grumpy male staff members, even Rias' father Zeoticus when they visited. The mess left behind was so bad that Grayfia needed a hand full of others to help clean up.

"I see you caught onto what I'm talking about. You will be forgiven when I stop and I feel Milicas needs a lot of learning to do before he starts his own family with his pieces." Sirzechs just nodded weakly as he made his way back to his seat.

"That brings another matter to attention, what is your sacred gear and who is sealed in it?" Ajuka questioned. Being the intelligent man he is, he noticed when Naruto was talking to his gear and only knew as much as he said about his gear. Being the counter to the complete Excalibur was something but no one has ever heard about such a sword.

"I will not give out that information at this time as I don't even know it's full capabilities yet." Naruto lied. He and his partner have talked for hours of what he was now capable of.

"You dare lie and withhold information from the Satan's?!" Ajuka raised his voice. Naruto just smirked.

"I just punched and threatened LUCIFER. I think you know exactly what I would do, Uncle." Naruto said.

Ajuka cooled down and chuckled. That turned into full blown laughter at what Naruto said.

It was true, he was essentially Naruto's Uncle. Sirzechs and Ajuka being best friends their entire life lead to him being an Uncle figure to Naruto and Milicas.

"You pass~" Serafall cheered as she was giggling along with the other Satan's. Naruto looked at her questioningly before Falbium finally spoke.

"You see, we did all this just to see what you would do. We all know you are capable of being a great King but we wanted to see how you would react to people questioning you and demanding things. Your bluntness and lack of respect may be unmannered but we wanted to see that you weren't just sucking up and spilling important information just to have things go your way. If you were captured and interrogated with your options of death or freedom, we saw that you would most likely die before selling out your friends and allies for your own safety. That was showed when you rejected Ajuka's question about your gear." Falbium explained.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Falbium just blinked and looked at their faces.

"What?"

"That is probably the most you ever spoke without showing any signs of drowsiness or falling asleep." Sirzechs said. Falbium just sweatdropped.

"You people are troublesome." Falbium said before he put his head down. Serafall snickered at her fellow Satan.

"Now, we have something important to tell you." Sirzechs said. "You do know how the evil pieces work correct?"

"Of course I do. A set of sixteen pieces fifteen if you take out the King and each piece grants or boosts certain traits. I don't care to explain as we all know what they do." Naruto answered.

"That's great but we also have mutations." Ajuka said. Before Naruto could say he knew about it, Ajuka continued. "But of all the pieces created, one came out as an anomaly." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You see, this piece was made just like all the others but became mutated like some do in special cases. But the thing is, it was the only piece in the set besides the King piece. No Rooks, Bishops, Knights, Pawns, or Queen. This piece was the ultimate mutation as it had all the other pieces melded to it."

Naruto was shocked. I piece that held a whole peerage in it. The power the piece must have.

"I am not sure what caused this to happen as many things caused this anomaly, but what was a factor was the massive amount of power that the King held when making the pieces caused them to mold together." Ajuka said. "And this was the most powerful being in the Underworld who made that piece." Naruto realized who it was.

"It was you!" Naruto pointed at Sirzechs. But before he could respond, realization dawned on him. "Wait! You only had one piece! And you gave Tias that piece to use on me! So that means…"

"That's correct son. You hold the power of an entire peerage in your body. That is why you are so adaptable to every technique and weapon alike that you come in contact. The healing of a Bishop, speed and skills of a Knight, power of a Rook, the Pawns keeping them stable, and all the pieces attributes are doubled with your Queen piece as a Queen possess powers of Bishops, Knights, and Rooks." Sirzechs said.

"I see." Naruto muttered.

"Yes, you have the most powerful piece ever created within you." Sirzechs said. Naruto nodded.

"Now Naruto," Ajuka said. "If you head over to my place, we can get you your Evil Pieces. But to cure my curiosity, do you have anyone in mind that you would like to join your peerage?" Naruto didn't even think about it.

"Nekoshou, Kuroka."

The room went deathly silent at that name.

"Are you mad?" Ajuka asked. Naruto just gave him a look that made Ajuka look like an idiot. He knew Naruto was crazy.

"I'm sorry, son, but we cannot allow that to happen. She killed a High Class devil and one from the original 72 pillars at that." Sirzechs told his son.

"But that is where you are wrong. I still have that wish that you gave me from defeating Riser." Sirzechs felt holes burning into his form from the other occupants staring at him.

"That may be true but she is still a wildcard. She is too un-"

"That is where you are wrong." Naruto interrupted Ajuka.

Naruto then spent the next few minutes explaining what happened last night between him and Kuroka. After he finished explaining to them what happened, Sirzechs spoke.

"That is interesting." He looked at his fellow Satans and they nodded. "We would like to discuss this in private. If you could please wait outside with Grayfia." Naruto nodded and followed Grayfia out the room.

Once they closed the doors to the meeting room, Grayfia hounded her son.

"What are you thinking?! Kuroka is a dangerous S-class stray! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Naruto didn't let his mother's yelling faze him.

"I'm not doing this just for me Kaa-sama. I'm doing it for Koneko-chan." Grayfia let go of her anger at the mention of the white haired nekoshou.

Grayfia knew of the love the neko had for her son. She knew the girl would never harm her son and in her personal opinion, she believed Koneko to be the best match for her son even if she looked a bit younger.

"Mom, I read about the nekoshou race. Koneko is in danger." Grayfia eyes widened. "They are born with the ability to use senjutsu and begin to absorb it in their body when they are born. It is what helps them grow and mature. Koneko may not know it but she and her sister were always gathering senjutsu in their body. Her sister killing her King and then 'abandoning' her left her broken. She stopped gathering senjutsu in her body and it is slowly becoming weaker and not maturing hence why she hasn't started to go into heat at all. She was suppose to start when she hit puberty but this has been holding her back."

Grayfia's eyes widened at her son's explanation. She had no idea Koneko was in any danger. She couldn't help but feel proud that her son was willing to go this far for his friends and hopefully future wife as Grayfia saw it.

Before Grayfia could respond, the doors to the room opened prompting them to walk back inside.

Grayfia stood by the stands that the Satans were sitting while Naruto retook his spot in the center of the room. Sirzechs was the first to speak up.

"We have come to a decision." He started. "We have allowed you to take Kuroka into you 'family'. However, there are a few conditions that need to be met." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"First, she only has one chance of joining your peerage. If she does not make the decision when you confront her, then the deal is off. Next is that you both will be staying here in the Underworld for a certain amount of time. We want to monitor her and your ability to control her. She must also wear a tracking seal on her. It must remain on her for a probation period of one year at the least. Her actions will decide if it gets removed of stays on longer." Naruto nodded.

These were all fair requirements for someone who killed a high class devil.

"And finally, we will not interfere with her previous King's family or associates. So if they come looking for her, it will be your responsibility to handle the situation. We will keep quiet about her as long as no one finds out or you find it is right to reveal such information." Sirzechs finished.

"I understand completely." Naruto told them. Sirzechs had a smile on his face.

"Alright then! Let's go get you your pieces!" Sirzechs exclaimed before running out the room. Everyone else walked to where he ran.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Looks like I have surpassed you, _senpai._ " A blue haired girl said to the sitting form of Kiba in the area behind the school grounds.

Kiba remained silent as he stared at the church member standing girl in front of him.

"That was fun Issei! But you seriously need some work if you want to try and beat me~" Came the voice of the other member from the church. She was talking to the prone form of Issei as he looked up at the girl. "Xenovia, are we done yet?" she asked her blue haired companion.

"I believe so Irina. Let's get on our way." Xenovia said to the now known Irina.

Rias and the other members of her peerage just looked on as the two church members easily defeated her Knight and Pawn. While she was angry, she was also disappointed.

Angry that they humiliated her and her peerage.

But disappointed in herself. Only know did she realize how much her peerage members needed training. Sure they were using Holy swords but they outclassed Kiba and Issei in skill and discipline.

She now knew that if Riser wasn't as arrogant and took their Rating game seriously, she would have lost terribly. They only did as well as they did because he and his peerage underestimated them.

Rias watched as the two girls started to walk away from them. Her eyes widened when she saw a red circle appear in the path in front of Irina and Xenovia.

Naruto appeared outside the Kuoh clubhouse where he sensed his fellow peerage members. He raised an eyebrow at the two members from the church that were here.

Irina and Xenovia stopped as a blond boy, or young man as his features said otherwise, appeared in front of their path. They were just going to walk around him but they felt their pieces of Excalibur 'pull' towards Naruto. Something about him was attracting their swords to him.

Xenovia being the blunt and rash person she is, drew her sword and pointed it at him. She felt the feeling grow more intense as she did this.

"Umm… why are you pointing your sword at me…?" Naruto questioned.

"Xenovia. Xenovia Quarta. And I want you to duel with me, devil. My sword has a strong pull towards you similar to when it is near other fragments of Excalibur." Xenovia said.

"Aren't you tired? I mean, from the looks of it, you already fought judging by those two." He said pointing at Kiba and Issei.

"Those two were nothing. We disposed of them quickly. You however, radiate power and the blood of a swordsman. I can feel it within you. I wish to fight you now." Xenovia told him.

"Naruto don't do it, yo-" Rias started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Fine. Let's fight then." Naruto said summoning his sacred gear.

This time, however, his arm piece was different. While it remained mostly black, a gold lining was added just how Issei's gear was. With a familiar green gem in it.

They each backed away and took their stances. Xenovia with a smirk on her face as she looked at Naruto's blade. It sure was a beauty but that didn't stand up against Excalibur Destruction. Excalibur Destruction granted her the power to destroy anything she wants.

Naruto meanwhile was having a talk with his first tenant.

" _What is this feeling? I feel drawn to her sword and she said she feels the same thing?"_

" _ **That is Excalibur or at least a fragment of it. That is my sword's, now yours, counterpart. Although this is nothing compared to when it was put together as when they clashed, it was as if they were two normal swords.**_ "

Naruto nodded in agreement before looking back at Xenovia.

Both stood there eyeing each other up and down. Looking for any weaknesses. Naruto saw many while Xenovia planned on overpowering him with Excalibur Destruction.

Xenovia broke the stare down as she charged at Naruto with her sword drawn back. She swung Excalibur Destruction over her bringing it down onto Naruto's head hoping to end the fight in one move.

 _Clang!_

Xenovia and those around had wide eyes as Naruto blocked the Holy sword with his. Xenovia had to jump away as Naruto pushed her back with brute strength.

"What's with the face? It looks like someone stole your cookie." Naruto said with a smirk. Xenovia glared at him.

"How did you block my strike? Excalibur Destruction lets me destroy anything so your sword should have shattered." Xenovia asked.

"I see." Naruto responded. "Well, this sword is the counterpart of Excalibur. It negates all the power Excalibur holds and vice-versa." Naruto explained. She nodded with the others who didn't fully know Naruto's gears powers except Koneko. Naruto explained to her what he could do and potentially do in the future.

"However, that was when Excalibur was in one piece. You only have a portion of its power so my sword overpowers yours."

"I forfeit." Xenovia said.

"What?!" Irina exclaimed. Xenovia gave up.

"Irina, I see the error in my calculation. I don't have the strength to fight him after wasting energy on the blond Knight. Plus, we need to hurry and find the other missing pieces." Irina reluctantly nodded and followed her friend out of the school grounds.

Xenovia gave one last glance at Naruto, something Naruto and Koneko noticed, before disappearing out of sight.

"Naruto where have you been?" Rias was the first to speak up.

"Your brother requested a meeting with me." Naruto said not looking at her while walking to wear Koneko was. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded before they started to make their way out of the school.

"What was the meeting about?" Rias asked a bit peeved that Naruto brushed her off so easily.

"It is classified. I can't talk about it." Naruto said walking away with Koneko.

"Hey, teme! Buchou asked you a question!" Issei yelled.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and let out a menacing aurora. Issei found it hard to breathe as it was focused on him.

"I just gave you back what made you useful and needed. And you have the gall to yell at me?!" Naruto menacingly said to Issei. Issei gulped in fear at the way Naruto was looking at him.

"If you really want to know, go ask your brother, Rias. He was the one who said to keep quiet about the meeting considering ALL of the Satans were there too." He said before a teleportation circle enveloped Naruto and Koneko as he didn't feel like walking home anymore.

Everyone just watched in silence as they teleported away.

Rias hung her head as she made her way back to the clubroom.

Akeno had a sad smile as she followed her Queen.

Kiba frowned as he walked home and hopefully blow off some steam.

Issei stuffed his hands in his pockets as he began to walk home.

Asia bit her lip as she didn't know what to do. She wanted to follow Issei back to his and her temporary home but she also wanted to know something.

She was at a crossroads.

One way was to Akeno's home.

The other was where she would find her answer.

After moments of mental debate, she decided to head to Akeno's home where she was currently staying.

She'll confront her issue in the future when the time was right.

* * *

 **Naruto's Home**

When Naruto and Koneko teleported home, they were met with a sight that confused Naruto and made Koneko fume.

Kuroka was wearing one of Naruto's muscle shirts that was a bit tight around her chest if the amount of cleavage she was showing was any indication. It went to her mid thigh that covered private region which was good considering she didn't have on any pants.

She was currently laying on the couch watching tv as she noticed them in the room. She stood up and hugged Naruto much to Koneko's chagrin.

"Where have you been Naruto-koi~. It was so lonely without you~" Kuroka purred.

"Uh… why are you wearing my shirt?" Naruto asked ignoring her teasing. She backed away and struck a sexy pose.

"My clothes were dirty so I washed them and grabbed your shirt while mine dried. I tried Shirone's but they were too small for my babies." She said grabbing her breasts. "Unless you like that then I could go change for you~" She said sultrily.

Naruto just shook his head and sighed.

"Koneko-chan could you get the food out for dinner." A nod. "And Kuroka-san," A flirtatious wink. "Go change back into your clothes please." She pouted and went to the laundry room followed by a pleased Koneko at her denied advances.

Naruto went upstairs to his private bathroom and freshened up before going back downstairs and making dinner. It was a simple fish and rice meal as he needed to get this over with quick.

When they were done eating, Naruto led them to the living room for the next order of business.

"Kuroka," Naruto said as he stood in front of the nekoshous sitting on his couch. "you said that you are on the run, correct? No affiliation to any other faction correct?" She nodded.

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to stay here then?" Both the nekoshou's eyes widened at what he said. "I know it must be hard for you being on the run all the time. You could stay here and be close to Koneko. No more being on the run and hiding."

"That would be wonderful nya~" kuroka shouted with joy. She looked at her sister and saw she had tears in her eyes. Kuroka was happy that Koneko wanted her to stay but Kuroka knew better.

"What's the catch?" Kuroka asked losing all playfulness from before.

"Figured you knew something was up." Naruto said as he pulled a black box out from behind his back.

"I was called in to a meeting with the four Satan's today. It was about me becoming a High Class Devil and gaining my own Evil Pieces." He opened the box.

Inside were a full set of orange chess pieces. Minus the King piece of course.

"Along with gaining these pieces, I also had a wish from a previous accomplishment." He and Koneko shared a look. Naruto had told her what he planned and spending that wish on and she agreed with it.

"I wished for your charges against you to be dropped and no longer labeled as a stray."

Kuroka's eyes shot open at what he said. A wish for whatever one desired and he wanted to help her with it. She couldn't help but feel touched even if she knew that he was only doing it for her and Koneko.

"They granted it with some conditions." Kuroka nodded and asked about the conditions. After Naruto explained everything to her, she sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'll do it." Kuroka said breaking the silence. "If I have to be tracked and monitored wherever I go, I'll do it as long as I can be with my family." She said looking at Koneko.

Both had tears running down their faces as they hugged one another.

"That's great to hear." Naruto said with a small smile at the sister's embracing each other. "We'll leave in the morning to the Underworld. Koneko, could you tell Rias that I will be spending time in the Underworld for a while?" Koneko nodded as she and Kuroka separated.

"Thank you." Naruto said before heading to his room and leaving the sisters alone to celebrate.

All Naruto knew was that this was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

 **Next Day Underworld**

Naruto and Kuroka teleported in front of his parents home in the Underworld.

Sirzechs and Grayfia stood in front of them awaiting their arrival with Milicas next to Grayfia as Naruto informed them the day before.

Behind them stood many members of the staff that helped out around the house but one person caught his interest.

Ravel Phenex.

Before he could ask about it, someone ran to him.

"Naruto-niichan!" Milicas yelled as he hugged Naruto.

"Hey there otouto. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"Good! I've been practicing all those pranks you taught me!" The staff grumbled as he said that. Naruto let out a small chuckle as he put Milicas on his back.

"Naruto! Glad to see ya! And you too Kuroka!" Sirzechs exclaimed. Naruto just nodded and Kuroka smiled nervously.

"Come! Let's get moving!" Sirzechs said as everyone started to head back towards the house.

Before Kuroka could follow Naruto, Grayfia stood in front of her. She stared up at the Underworld's strongest Queen.

"H-hi Grayfia-sama." Kuroka stuttered. While Kuroka was a S-rank devil, she was still no match for the literal Ice Queen.

"Listen here Kuroka-san." Grayfia said coldly. "I don't care what you did before and what you do now. But there is one thing you must know." Kuroka nodded for her to continue.

"If you hurt my son, I will see personally that you are neutered like the common house cat." Kuroka gulped and nodded at her words.

"Good." Grayfia said before they joined the group again.

"Hey," Naruto started. "What are you doing here Ojou-sama?" Naruto asked. "Not to sound rude but I was not aware you would be here too." Ravel just blushed and turned her face away from him, to embarrassed to speak.

Grayfia shot a glare at her husband as he began to sweat.

"Haha, you see. Funny story actually…" Sirzechs started.

"She's here because…"

* * *

 **One Week Later**

An entire week has passed since Koneko informed Rias about Naruto leaving to the Underworld.

It could not have been the most stressful week in her entire week.

First was Irina and Xenovia coming to tell her not to meddle with their search for the missing Excalibur fragments.

Then Kiba disappeared on some personal agenda to destroy those fragments.

And then she found out that Issei had drug Asia and Sona's pawn, Saji, into a secret mission with Irina and Xenovia to find Kiba and the Holy swords.

She then found them all only for Kiba to disappear again with the church members as they tried to track down Valper, who was in charge of the 'Holy Sword Project' which was the reason Kiba was a devil now, and the now one armed Freed who was with the Fallen when Issei became a devil.

And now here they were, looking up at one of the leaders of Grigori.

Kokabiel.

With Freed and Valper below him, Freed holding one of the fragments of Excalibur in his left arm and had the other pieces under his coat.

"This is the ultimate way to start a war! By killing the Satan's younger siblings!" Kokabiel shouted as he looked over the school.

Freed had took care of most of the devils. The pervert was unconscious somewhere in the school when Freed kicked him through the windows on the first floor. The blond Knight was holding his side that was bleeding courtesy of Freed.

The white haired girl, the Gremory heiress, and her Queen were getting healed by the ex-nun.

The white haired girl bleeding from her mouth and a possible broken arm. She has seen better days and probably one of the more injured ones besides the Knight. Maybe the perv but he couldn't see his condition at the moment.

And the two church members were barely hanging onto consciousness just behind Rias and her group.

Freed was a very capable psychopath even with one arm functional.

He looked up and saw the Sitri heiress and her peerage were making a barrier to keep the destruction from reaching the humans. It didn't matter. He would start a war today.

"Time for you to die, devils!" Kokabiel shouted as he raised his hands.

He started to form a light spear above his head. It began to grow in size every few seconds until it was the size of the school building.

"Die you devil shits!" Kokabiel shouted as he was about to throw the spear.

He went to throw it but stopped as a red circle appeared in front of Rias and the others.

He smiled maniacally as he saw who it was.

Naruto had teleported to the school as his and Kuroka's temporary probation period was over. Kuroka was with him and Ravel was there also due to certain reasons.

"If it isn't Lucifer's son himself!" Kokabiel laughed as he saw Naruto. "This is great! I'll kill his son and sister! I will finally have my war that I've been looking for!"

Naruto ignored him and looked around. Judging from Kokabiel's words and the state of the school, Naruto was able to figure things out. He was slightly pissed as he was sure he would need to help clean up the mess here.

He went from pissed to a whole set of emotions as he saw the beaten form of Koneko. He wasted no time in running over to her.

Kuroka saw Naruto run and looked to where he was headed. When she saw her sister, she followed suit. Ravel chased both of them as they ran.

Rias for her part was shocked that Ravel was with Naruto and even more shocked that Kuroka was with him.

"Koneko, who did this to you?" Naruto asked with a worried face.

She just looked up at Naruto and Shirone with a weak smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun, Onee-sama, you're back." Naruto wanted to ask her again but got his answer as someone spoke.

"Hey whisker-kun! I'll kill you for taking my arm you devil shit! I had to settle to beating your girlfriend there but now that you're here," Freed grinned. "I can give you a taste of your own medicine!"

"Freed! Shut the hell up for once!" Kokabiel yelled. Valper simply stayed silent as he watched everything happen before him.

"Well son of Lucifer. How does it feel to see your friends on death's door?" Kokabiel asked. "I know you missed my grand speech earlier but to cut to the chase, the factions are at peace because God is dead and you guys are trying to build up your devil numbers again. So I will take the initiative and lead the Fallen to victory!"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger and glared at Kokabiel as his eyes started to shift from blue to yellow and the black markings covering his body.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted as he spread his devil wings and summoned his gear. He flew straight at Kokabiel and attempted to slash at him.

Kokabiel being as old as him and having so many pairs of wings was able to dodge Naruto's angry strikes.

Every slash Naruto made, Kokabiel would make his own move and hit Naruto with a light spear. This continued for a few minutes with Naruto covered in blood and sweat while Kokabiel still looked clean.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH! Die you piece of shit!" Naruto yelled as he made one final charge at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel dodged the sword strike and stabbed Naruto through the abdomen.

"You are the first to fall in this war." Kokabiel whispered in Naruto's ear. Kokabiel then saw the necklace hanging around his neck and grinned sadistically. "I remember this necklace! It was on the old hag I killed along with her family in search for that gear I felt. I can't believe I missed one! But looks like I managed to take care of things then!"

Naruto's eyes widened before they were filled with anger. The markings covering almost every inch of his body.

"You s-son of a b-bitch!" Naruto choked up as blood was coming out his mouth.

Kokabiel just laughed as he let go of Naruto, sending him crashing to the ground leaving a crater.

While Naruto was fighting Kokabiel, Kuroka was fighting Freed. For a one armed maniac, he held his own against Kuroka pretty well until she started to draw in more senjutsu. He was on the ropes until Naruto fell and distracted Kuroka. He threw out a bomb that created Holy light letting him make his escape.

Naruto only stayed conscious to see Ravel and Koneko to hover over him saying his name.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Naruto laid in a vast sea of darkness.

" **Are you just going to give up?!** " A voice echoed through the darkness.

"I'm not strong enough. I can't protect them. I'll never be strong enough. They'll just die like my parents and grandparents." Naruto said as tears escaped his eyes.

" **That's a load a crap!** " The voice said. Naruto sat up and looked around.

He saw a silhouette walking in the darkness, which was confusing to him.

As it got closer, it seemed as if it was growing in size. As it was in front of Naruto, it was about a foot taller than him.

" **No partner of mine is going to give up while I'm still conscious!** "

"It's over Hao!" Naruto yelled at the now revealed Hao.

Hao stood at about a height of six feet eight inches. He had dark black hair and yellow eyes. He had a toned build but looked like he could outrun anyone.

" **No it's not! It won't be until you're six feet under and can't breathe anymore.** " Hao said.

"But I can't win! He's too strong!" Naruto yelled.

" **Idiot! Do you not remember what I told you when we first met!"** Hao yelled. " **It doesn't matter how strong you are! As long as you know what you're fighting for, you will always be strong! That little cat of yours is out there right now waiting for you to fight for them!** " Hao yelled.

" **Don't make the same mistake I did and try to fight alone! That led to my downfall. I may have been the King of Darkness but being alone led me to being here courtesy of God!"** Hao kept yelling. " **Now, are you going to fight or just lay there and let them beat you black and blue.** "

" **I agree with the asshole, Naruto.** " Came the voice of Naruto's other tenant. " **Get up and fight. Fight for your loved ones!** " Ddraig yelled.

Naruto slowly stood up on two feet and stared at the two. Hao in front of him and Ddraig a few feet away in a ring of fire.

"I'll fight. I'll kill all those who dare harm my family!" Naruto yelled with determination.

Both beings smirked at his new attitude.

"Is the preparations ready Hao?" Naruto asked.

" **They are but your mind isn't. You are still fighting your darkness. You will be consumed if you use it to long."**

"As long as I can fight with ut, I'll worry about it later. I need to protect my friends!" Hao chuckled at his enthusiasm.

" **That's it! Now give them hell!"** Hao told him. Before Naruto could disappear, Ddraig spoke up.

" **Naruto, try and channel my gear when you do Hao's. I will also lend my power to help.** " Naruto nodded as he left his mindscape.

* * *

 **Kuoh**

Naruto jolted upright as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Koneko, Kuroka, and Ravel next to him.

"Naruto-kun, you're okay." Koneko said with tears.

"I am. Thank you Koneko-chan." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Naruto-sama, don-"

"I'm fine Ojou-sama." Naruto waved Ravel off. "Kuroka, take care of Valper for me. Kokabiel's mine." Kuroka nodded and went to find Valper.

"So the son of Lucifer comes back for more!" Kokabiel shouted.

"You're going to die here today, Kokabiel!" Naruto said. Before Kokabiel could respond, Naruto started to summon his gear.

He held his sword in his right hand and looked at it.

" _ **Do it**_ ". Came the voices of Hao and Ddraig.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH" Naruto yelled as he began to focus on what Hao told him to. Everyone watched in awe as they felt the raw energy that Naruto was absorbing before an explosion happened, blocking Naruto from their view.

When the dust settled, they saw Naruto standing in a suit of armor.

He wore an entire black suit of armor that covered his body. His helmet let his face be shown. His yellow eyes shining as they looked around. Black spike like objects coming out with yellow ring on them. Purple orbs on his chest and arms. But what surprised them even more was the big green gem in the middle of his chest and dragon wings and tails coming from his back. ( **Yugioh The Supreme King** )

His sword was changed also. It was still midnight black but the blade was a lot thicker and longer. The handle became more rounded. The blade had dark red circles towards the bottom and a red line extending towards the length of the blade. ( **Dark Excalibur Fate Stay Night** )

"This form, this power," Naruto said as he clenched his fists. "I can feel the **power!** " Naruto said as his voice became slightly demonic. He looked at Kokabiel.

" **I'll kill you Kokabiel!** " Naruto said with an evil grin.

Before Kokabiel could move, Naruto was behind him and kicked him towards the ground.

When Kokabiel got up, he was punched by Naruto sending hurling through multiple trees.

" **I'm unstoppable hahaha!** " Naruto laughed maniacally.

Kokabiel flew into the air.

"How dare you touch me! I will end your life!" Kokabiel said as he threw a light spear at Naruto. Naruto just stood there as it struck his chest.

Kokabiel smiled in satisfaction only to stare wide eyed as the spear dispersed as it touched Naruto.

" **My turn!"** Naruto smiled.

He disappeared from view only to appear behind Kokabiel and kneed him in the back. He then axe kicked him sending him to the ground again. Before he hit the ground though, he appeared below him and put his fist in Kokabiel's face.

Kokabiel collapsed to the ground barely conscious.

Naruto straddled his chest and began to pummel his face. Each blow making a sick crunching noise. After every punch, Naruto would use ' _Boost'_ and add more power to the blow.

"Stop it now!" A voice shouted. Naruto stopped and looked up to the sky and saw what looked like a man in a white suit of dragon armor.

" **Who are you?** " Naruto asked.

"That is none of your business. However, that man is my business." He pointed to Kokabiel. "Hand him over."

" **This man?** " Naruto grinned as he held Kokabiel up by his hair. And before anyone could move, Naruto sliced his head clean off with his sword.

"You'll pay for that!" The white suited male said.

Naruto didn't wait as he charged at the mysterious person.

" **Divide!** " Naruto froze halfway to him and fell face first into the ground. His new gear disappearing making him lose conscious from using his new power and having half of it taken away instantly. However, he still had black markings all over his body.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" The white suited male yelled. The white wings started to turn black before they fell off. He quickly replaced them but one could tell he was worn out.

That was the last thing Naruto saw before he blacked out for a second time.

* * *

 **The Following Day**

When Naruto awoke the next day, he found himself in his home. He woke to Koneko and Kuroka in bed naked with him using the healing method that was popular with many devils. He made his way to the restroom to get cleaned up.

When he looked in the mirror, he froze.

His eyes were still yellow and he had the black markings all over his body.

Koneko, Kuroka, and Ravel who was downstairs, heard the commotion and rushed to the bathroom. They saw Naruto and were able to calm him down.

Once he was calm, they then told him what proceeded after he fell unconscious.

The white armored male was host of the White Dragon, the Red Dragon's rival.

He took Valper and Kokabiel's body back to the Fallen's faction for tests and interrogation as Kokabiel left Grigori a few weeks ago.

They then told him that his body was worn out and weak so they decided to heal him as quickly as they could.

As they finished explaining the events that happened, they all got dressed and headed towards school.

Naruto needed to tell Rias that he had his own peerage set now and explain things about Kuroka and Ravel.

Naruto and the girls walked into the ORC room to see Rias talking to the two Church members. The other members were in the room as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all Naruto." Rias said kindly. She frowned as Naruto showed he didn't care about her friendliness.

"They were just talking about joining my peerage." Rias said.

"Actually…" Xenovia started.

"We want to join Naruto's~" Irina finished excitedly.

…

"WHAT?!

* * *

 **That was chapter 3!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now I can go play Pokémon Moon!**

 **Now to explain a few things.**

 **Kuroka was not confronted by Ophis yet in this story hence why she stayed with Naruto and she hasn't interacted with Vali either yet.**

 **As for Hao, he is an OC.**

 **I will explain things next chapter about Hao and his origins along with what Naruto, Kuroka, and Ravel did in the Underworld.**

 **And for me skipping the Canon events, I rather not do them as I want to focus on the events that are changing the canon events.**

 **That is it and see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Big thanks to Dark King Marcel for coming to me with this story idea!**

 **And shoutout to CrowFeast for helping me with the plot and story development of this story!**

 **Thank you guys for everything!**

 **Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back guys!**

 **Sorry about the wait but had Finals and work to get through!**

 **And a big Thank You for 1k followers! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Now some explaining!**

 **So first off there isn't any action in this chapter so sorry if that was what you were looking for.**

 **This chapter is more of story development chapter As it is about Naruto and his peerage.**

 **Also, there is a lack of NarutoxKoneko moments in this but I will explain why that is at the end.**

 **Now about the last chapter.**

 **I made a few errors and have fixed them. It was my bad as I was doing a lot when I wrote that chapter and didn't double check my research.**

 **So I have fixed it so that is why most if not all of you got two notifications.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **So with that out the way,**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **ORC ROOM**

"WHAT?!"

Rias shouted at what she just heard from Irina and Xenovia. She was at a loss of words.

She had been in a meeting with the two and they sounded as if they were going to ask to join her peerage. But only now did they reveal they wanted to be in Naruto's peerage. The only problem was he didn't have one…

Speaking of Naruto, she finally noticed his appearance.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Rias questioned as she looked at the familiar markings on his body and his yellow eyes.

This also caught the attention of the current occupants of the room. Akeno picking up the cups that they just drank tea from. Kiba standing in the corner of the room. And Asia sitting in the spot next to Koneko's usual seat on the couch.

"I'm… not really sure. Just woke up like this." Naruto answered. It wasn't really a lie. He knew it had to do something with using his _Balance Breaker_ before he was ready as Hao explained. But that was as far as he knew. He needed to ask his sleeping tenants about this once they woke up.

Rias stared at Naruto with a calculating eye, looking for any signs of deceit. When she saw him pondering his own answer she knew he really had no clue what was wrong.

"Okay." Rias accepted his answer. She then turned to Irina and Xenovia. "I'm sure Naruto would be glad to add you to his peerage but he doesn't have one." Rias explained.

Before she could continue, Naruto spoke.

"That is where you are wrong. I actually have my own set of evil pieces. In fact I already have two members with me." He gestured to Kuroka. "My Bishop," he then gestured to Ravel, "And my Queen."

Those words froze the occupants in the room besides those who already knew. No one had expected Naruto to say that. Or even for him to get his own peerage before taking part in an _official_ Rating game.

"W-when? H-how?" Rias stuttered out.

"The meeting I had with Sirzechs." Naruto answered. "The Satan's are finally grow a backbone and changing up the way the Underworld runs things. Specifically when it comes to promoting devils to High Class rank." Naruto explained.

"They no longer care how many contracts or _chores_ we do. They are taking in one's skill level and overall talent. The first devil to undergo this new change is me." He continued. "And probably the biggest change and one that many of the newer generations devils will disagree with is this: Any devil born of the seventy-two pillars is no longer granted the rank of High-class and a peerage without undergoing various tests similar to those of reincarnated devils for those rights." Naruto explained.

"D-does that mean…" Rias couldn't finish her question as fear overtook her.

"No. Any devil from the pillars already granted the rank of High-class and a peerage will remain as they are as it will take years to take back all the evil pieces used and possibly cause another civil war." Rias let out the breath she was holding in relief. "They don't want an incidence like Riser, a High-class, humiliated by me as I was a 'Low-class' devil at the time."

Rias was happy at the new changes. She knew that she probably wouldn't have had her peerage, she still would have taken them in if she could. This also made it easier for reincarnated devils to get promoted without a bias for them being a 'half-breed' or 'impure' devil. She widened her eyes as she realized what getting a new peerage meant.

Naruto saw the look of realization on her face and spoke before she did.

"Yes, I have my own peerage so that comes with new responsibilities." Naruto started. "I am still part of your peerage so I will still be there when you need me for Rating games and such. But I must now work on building my peerage and handling my duties as a King."

Rias was saddened by this. She knew that he had to uphold duties a a King but she didn't want him to leave. Ever since her brother adopted him they were never apart for long. But now he seemed to get even more distant and it was all her own doing.

She wanted to tell him to stay but knew the way to earn his forgiveness and friendship was to let him be.

"I understand." Rias said sadly. "But where are you going to have your meetings. If you want, you can have them here." Rias said hoping he would accept.

"Thank you for the offer but I already have a place for my peerage. " Naruto said. He then turned to walk out with Kuroka and Ravel following. He took a step before a pull on his shirt stopped him.

He turned and looked at who pulled his shirt and saw it was Koneko. She still had his shirt in her hand as she had her head down. Naruto knew what she wanted.

He embraced her in a loving hug. She immediately returned it and Naruto felt her Rook strength in the hug.

Naruto then leaned down to her ear and whispered something that only Kuroka was able to gear. Koneko nodded and released him while Kuroka had a loving smile on her face. She was happy her sister was able to find someone special after all she's been through.

"I'll see you later Koneko." Naruto said. He then turned to Irina and Xenovia. "As for your request, follow me and we can discuss this further." They nodded and followed behind his Queen and Bishop.

As Naruto went to open the door, Issei walked through it.

"Sorry I'm late buchou. My alarm didn't go off." Issei said before he noticed Naruto and the others in the room.

Issei pointed a finger at Ravel but before Issei could shout, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. Issei winced at the pressure Naruto was using to squeeze his shoulder.

"She is my Queen now so don't worry bout a thing." Naruto said in a dark tone. "Also, if I were you I would save that energy. I mean, killing a rogue exorcist like Freed must be taxing on you."

Issei looked at him dumbfounded.

"I didn't kill him! He got away while you were fighting that crow guy! He was the one who kicked our asses even with one arm!"

Naruto smirked. That was all he needed to hear. Issei had just signed his own death warrant.

"I'll be off. I'll leave him to you, Rias." Naruto said before he and his peerage, plus Irina and Xenovia, left the clubroom.

"What did he mean… by… that… buchou?" Issei said with slight fear at the frown on Rias' face that showed she was angry. The sadistic smile that Akeno had just fueled Issei's uneasiness.

He looked at Kiba and Koneko for support only to see one eating sweets already and the other reading pretending not to notice anything.

He turned to Asia and found her staring at her feet with a pondering look on her face.

He turned back to Rias as she spoke.

"Now Issei, do you care to tell me why you lied to me?" Rias questioned.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing major. Just about how you told us that you killed the rogue exorcist Freed at the church the night we saved Asia." Rias informed him

That was when realization dawned on Issei and he knew he screwed up.

"W-well I-I…"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is your punishment." He shivered as he heard Akeno giggle.

"First, you will now do some contracts from our piles. If you do not at least form one new contract a week, you will get double the amount than before." He nodded. "Second, you will now be responsible for cleaning the clubroom and helping Akeno in anything she needs help with."He nodded albeit a bit fearfully as Akeno had an evil glint in her eye.

"And finally, no more peeping."

"WHAT!? You can't do that to me buchou! I need to in ord-"

"ENOUGH!" Rias yelled flaring her aurora shocking Asia and Issei as they weren't use to it yet.

"I have tolerated your behavior in the past but this is now ridiculous. Do you not realize that you were almost killed?! If Naruto hadn't shown up when he did, Kokabiel would have killed us all. He was one of the leaders of Grigori for a reason." Issei put his head down.

"So, instead of spending your free time peeping on girls, you will be training. Aleno will training you in magic while Kiba works on your physique." Issei nodded at this. "And if we find you peeping again, well you won't be allowed to leave this room until the rest of the school is gone."

Issei paled at what she said. He wouldn't be able to see his friends or worse, any girls at all!

He quickly nodded agreeing with what Rias said.

"Good. Now, we have an hour before school starts so you guys are free to do what you need." Rias said as she returned to her desk filing away contracts.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"Here it is." Naruto said to the others as they walked up to an older looking building.

"This used to be the the pool room for the swim team but they no longer use it as they built the newer one by the pool lockers."

They looked around and saw the pool less than a hundred feet away. Some of the fence surround the pool connected to the other side of the building. They then looked at the building.

It was an older one story building. It was about as old as the ORC room but had dust as it hadn't been used in the last couple of years.

Naruto walked to the door and pulled out a key for it.

"It hasn't been used in the last five years so it is our responsibility to clean it up." Naruto said as he opened the door.

Upon opening it, dust flew around from the door not being open in so long. When it settled down and they walked in, they were amazed at what they saw.

The interior of the room was white with a tuled floor. There was a couch in the middle of the room facing the wall where you could tell a television was by the wires that dangled from the wall. Behind the couch was a kitchen area with a stove and sink in place. It also had a small bar area with cushioned stools. A gap in between the pantry and the stove indicating that was where a fridge goes. Towards the back of the room was a pool table that was covered with a tarp. The pool cues were hanging on the wall beside it. A corner of the room had enough space for a desk for Naruto. They also noticed the room had an actual bathroom with a shower inside it. The last feature was the big glass sliding doors at the other side of the room. They were covered with with drapes. When Naruto parted them, it revealed a great view of the pool.

"Wow…" said Ravel. For a old dusty building, it was actually quite nice. Just needed some cleaning up. It wasn't anything compared to anything the Underworld had to offer but devils did tend to make everything as perfect as they could to show off.

"Nya, this place is great!" Kuroka said with a grin. She loved that this was next to the pool. She could now and try to seduce Naruto in one of her bikini's.

Irina and Xenovia just looked around impressed that the school was able to afford something of this caliber.

"A little cleaning and this place would look pretty good." Naruto said already thinking of how to set up the room. He turned and looked at the pool. It was a little dirty and small traces of algae could be seen. "Sona also said the pool is ours to use if we clean it till swim season starts up again."

Kuroka smiled while Ravel looked nervous for some reason.

"Naruto-sama. I believe you wished to talk to us." Xenovia said. Naruto turned around and saw her and Irina standing there. Irina with a cheerful smile while Xenovia had a straight face.

"First, you guys are not in my peerage so you have no need to call me 'sama.' Second, do not ever call me 'sama.' I do not deserve that title as I have not earned it. Ravel is the only one that calls me that no matter how many times I tell her to do that. I don't need another person doing that."Ravel blushed at being thrown under the bus like that. Irina nodded while Xenovia had a straight face.

"It is out of respect for my leader, Naruto-sama." Xenovia said in her emotionless tone.

Naruto just sighed.

"You're not going to give up are you?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Alright, call me whatever you like." Naruto threw his hands up in defeat.

"Before we talk, let's clean up first so we have a place to sit." They all nodded before they went out to grab cleaning supplies.

After fifteen minutes of cleaning and a little use of magic, the pool house was all clean.

"Now if you to would take a seat." Naruto motioned them to the stools at the bar in the kitchen. They took their seats while Naruto stood on the opposite side along with Kuroka and Ravel

"Now, why do you two wish to join my Family." Naruto asked.

Irina blushed while Xenovia had a straight face.

"Why would we marry you? We wish to join your peerage unlike those two behind you." Xenovia asked.

Kuroka giggled while Ravel blushed at the thought of being married to Naruto. Naruto just face palmed.

"That is not what I meant." Naruto groaned. "I do not refer Kuroka and Ravel as my servants in my peerage. They are apart of my family. I will never see or treat them as my servants." Kuroka and Ravel smiled at his words. He really did treat them like family.

"So I will ask again. Why do you two wish to join my family?" Xenovia spoke first.

"I have nothing left to fight for. I trained my entire life to be a warrior of God. I don't want to fight for someone who doesn't exist. I have already talked with my caretaker Griselda. She said that it is my decision and she will support me in any way." She reached behind her and pulled out a sword from who knows where. "She has decided to let me keep Durandal if you decide to turn me into a devil."

Naruto nodded. He then turned to Irina for her reason.

"Well, Xenovia is my best friend so wherever she goes, I go!" Irina said cheerfully. Naruto saw through it.

"Lying isn't the best way to convince." Irina looked shocked and was going to speak but Naruto raised his hand for her to speak. "I can see it in your eyes. The look of hurt and betrayal. You constantly asking yourself, 'what was it all for?' I've been there Irina. I know how you feel. I can see that Xenovia is your best friend but that isn't why you are asking to become a devil. So what is it?"

Irina looked down at the countertop.

"I have nothing left. I was taught that God was everything and that everything was determined by him. When we moved, I trained to be an exorcist. I was trained to fight against devils and fallen angels. To prevent their corruption of humans as a part of God's will." She looked up and had tears falling down her face. "To find out that he was dead is upsetting. But I'm furious that the rest of the world has been lied to. I was a firm believer of God as were many. I can deal with him being dead but to lie to the world that God is watching over them is infuriating. I was taught that devils and fallen lie, cheat, and manipulate people, but I now see that Heaven is no different. God truly is dead." Irina said as she cried into her hands. Xenovia placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her a small smile.

"I see." Naruto said. Irina finally got ahold of herself and looked back at Naruto. "I understand how you feel but God isn't dead." Everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"It's people like you that keep God alive. Now God may be the enemy of devils, but I don't care. I also don't care for peace all that much either. As long as we don't instigate anything than we can live freely. But back to what I was saying." Naruto said. "He isn't dead as long as people believe in him and his ideals. Does exist in this world anymore? No. But does his ideals and beliefs do? Yes. As long as people believe in something strong enough then he still lives in their hearts. Just how he lived in yours." Naruto told them.

Irina was touched at his explanation. She was angry at being lied to that she looked past why they did it. While she still didn't like being lied to, she could cut them some slack.

"Will you turn us into devils now Naruto-sama?" Xenovia asked.

"It's not entirely up to me. While I don't trust you completely, having people who strongly followed the church _asking_ to be turned into devils is something I've never heard before." Naruto said. "But, it isn't up to just me. They must also make a decision." He pointed at Kuroka and Ravel. "As I said, we are a family. No one person makes a life changing decision like this without the say of others unless it is under extreme circumstances." They looked over to the other woman in the room.

"Nya~ Such a big decision to make." Kuroka said. "Hmm, well you two are certainly talented with swords. That will certainly be helpful for us. Also, you two are pretty on the eyes." They smiled at the praise. The smile quickly fade however. "I don't like that. You see girls, Naruto-koi is all mine… and maybe Shirone's since we need to repopulate our race after all."

Kuroka went to grab Naruto but his hand up to stop her. She stopped walking forward but let one of her tails sneak around his chest. He grabbed it a bit roughly and removed it from his chest.

"Nya~ You're so rough Naru-koi~" Kuroka sang. Naruto released her tail.

"Stop messing around Kuroka. I need you to make a decision." Kuroka stopped messing around at Naruto's tone.

"Well they certainly are powerful. I also don't sense any deceit in the words. So I don't see why they can't join our lovely family." Kuroka stated.

Naruto nodded and then looked towards Ravel for her answer.

"Well they are excellent swordsman. And Xenovia keeping Durandal would be a great addition for us. They also seem very truthful in wanting to join us. I would say that they would make great additions to our family." Naruto's Queen stated.

Naruto turned back to the girls.

"Well, welcome to the Uzumaki-Lucifuge family." Naruto said. Naruto then extended his arms in a grand fashion.

"And welcome to The Manga Club!"

* * *

 **Start of School**

Naruto was walking down the halls with Ravel by his side. He had just reincarnated Irina and Xenovia into Knights and had them stay at their clubroom with Kuroka.

The halls were empty as the first classes of the day have already started.

"Naruto-sama, is this necessary?" Ravel asked nervously. Naruto turned to her.

"Of course ojou-sama." Naruto responded. "You haven't interacted with normal people because of you staying in the Underworld your whole life. I want you to see what it is like to be a normal girl. If you decide to continue with school is entirely up to you. I may not like it but school is the only constant in my life that helps with all the crap that happens in my life." Ravel nodded and continued walking.

They reached the room they were looking for and Naruto knocked on the door.

The door slid open to reveal a redheaded woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. When she saw Naruto and Ravel she nodded and went back in class already being informed of a new student.

From the hallway they could hear the teacher informing her class about a new student.

Ravel was beginning to get nervous again but relaxed when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine." Naruto told her.

"But what is they don't like me?" Ravel said.

"Then that is their problem. The only people that you should care about liking you is your family and we all love you." Naruto said with one of his small rare smiles. Ravel blushed at his words. "Plus, there is someone in this class that will look out for you. Just… don't take her teasing to heart. She doesn't mean any harm." Naruto said.

Before Ravel could question who this person was, the teacher called her in.

When she walked in, all eyes were glued to her. She heard multiple whispers throughout the classroom.

From being called cute to beautiful. She heard someone saying she was going to be schools princess.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"My name is Ravel Phenex. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please be kind to me." Ravel said.

"Thank you. Now, any questions for Ms. Phenex?" Multiple hands shot up. The teacher pointed a girl towards the front.

"Where did you come from?"

"I actually didn't live that far away from here. I just moved closer to the school." Ravel half lied. She technically didn't live far as she could just teleport from the Underworld.

There were a multitude of questions from what she liked to what her hobbies were. One question made her blush uncontrollably.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Came the question from a girl in the back.

Ravel blushed up a storm at being asked that.

"Y-yes… N-no… it's complicated." Was Ravel's indecisive answer. She blushed as she remembered the contract her parents made with Sirzechs regarding a certain blond.

The class was in an uproar. The girls were gushing at Ravel's cuteness while the guys were complaining that another girl was taken.

"That's enough class." The teacher said. "Ravel have a seat in the back over there." Ravel looked where she pointed and saw an empty seat. The only thing she could see next to it was a mop of white hair behind one of the students.

She walked down the aisle and took her seat.

"Now class, today we will be learning…" Ravel started to take out her school supplies. She froze when she heard the person who had the white hair speak to her.

"Yakitori."

Ravel's eyebrow twitched as she now realized who Naruto was talking about.

* * *

 **Manga Club**

Naruto sat on the couch in his club room. He was waiting for Ravel to get here as school had just ended.

He looked around the room at the occupants in the room. Kuroka and Irina were playing pool. By the sounds of things Kuroka was losing by her whining and pouting. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Xenovia sitting at the bar cleaning Durandal.

The door opened which got Naruto's attention.

In walked Ravel who looked extremely fatigued. She dragged her feet towards the couch where Naruto sat and fell face first losing all the gracefulness that made her look like a princess.

"How was your first day of school?" Naruto asked her.

The rest of his family joined them on the couch. Kuroka sitting very close to Naruto, practically on his lap. Irina and Xenovia sat towards the end of the couch.

"Mmmph!" Ravel grunted with her face in a pillow still laying down.

"I know it was boring but you kinda get used to it… okay not really but at least you got to socialize." Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"HHHHMMMMM!"

"Really? She went right for the 'grilled chicken' comment when she saw you? Didn't think she would do that on your first day." Naruto said.

The other three women were shocked that Naruto was understanding the noises that Ravel made. Naruto noticed their confusion and explained it to them.

"I lived with Koneko for the past couple of years. She hardly says complete sentences so noises and sounds are kinda my specialty." Naruto explained as they just nodded at that. It seemed reasonable as they all knew how Koneko talked.

"Mmph!" Ravel said.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow is Saturday and there isn't much to do so you can relax. We won't be working on new contracts until next week." Naruto informed them. "We are actually going to clean the pool and relax or swim tomorrow. Whichever you prefer." Something that they were relieved since Irina and Xenovia were just reincarnated today and Kuroka and Ravel were tired from the work they did in the Underworld.

The front door to the clubroom opened alerting everyone. When they looked to see who it was they saw Koneko standing in the doorway.

Koneko herself was looking around at the occupants in the room. She saw Naruto on the couch with the rest of his peerage. She saw Ravel's head looking just above the back of the couch looking at her. She a aw Kuroka sitting awfully close to Naruto. Then she saw the former exorcists on the other side of the couch. She mentally groaned at the addition of big chested girls hanging around Naruto.

"Yakitori."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ravel screamed at Koneko.

Kuroka, Irina, and even Xenovia giggled at their little banter. It all stopped as they heard someone chuckling. Even Koneko and Ravel stopped their glaring at one another to look at the person chuckling.

Naruto couldn't hold in his amusement as he started chuckling at their interactions. At _his family's_ interactions. He actually felt happy and satisfied with the way things were going. While Koneko isn't apart of his family with his evil pieces, she was just as important if not more than anyone else. So to see her get along with them so well was enlightening for Naruto.

The girls were shocked and blushing at Naruto laughing. They were shocked as they never once heard Naruto laugh in the time spent with him. The last time Koneko heard him laugh was before they came to the human world for the first time when Naruto and Milicas pranked Sirzechs.

They also had blushes as his laugh was pleasing to their ears. It made them a little uncomfortable and not in a bad way. If Irina and Xenovia weren't so upset with Heaven, they would have called Naruto's laugh angelic.

Naruto finally stopped laughing although he had an actual smile on his face, not one of the small ones that he uses rarely. This did nothing to help the already blushing girls as their blushes darkened.

"Alright then. I guess it's time to go home." Naruto said once he stopped laughing. They soon began to make their way towards his home.

"Naruto-sama." Naruto looked over at Xenovia. "Where will Irina and I be staying?"

"With me of course." Naruto swore he heard two people growling behind him. "You're family so you are always welcome to stay with me. You two can stay with me however long you want to."

"Not enough room." Koneko said. Naruto face palmed at his stupidity. He only had two rooms in his house if you didn't count his storage room downstairs.

"Well Kuroka stayed with you last night so if you don't mind sharing again Koneko?" Koneko nodded. She didn't like it because it just meant those cow tit girls were going to be staying close to Naruto. "Great. And you three," He pointed at Irina, Ravel, and Xenovia. "You guys can stay in my bed. I'll sleep on the pull out couch in the living room then."

"I-I can stay w-with you Naruto-sama." Stuttered Ravel.

"It's fine Ravel. You can have my bed. It will fit all three of you fine." Naruto assured her.

"A-as your Queen, I should be by your side at all times. It is a Queen's duty to be by her King." Ravel argued.

"So you're okay sleeping with me then?" Naruto said missing the innuendo that he just said. The girls blushed heavily besides two glaring neko sister's.

"As long as it is just sleeping, then it will be fine." Ravel said with a cherry-red face.

Naruto just shrugged as they finally reached his home.

"Cozy." Was what the former exorcists said before Naruto ushered them inside.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

After they had reached Naruto's home, the girls each took turns in the showers. After Naruto finished his, he started on breakfast.

After dinner, they all went to where they were staying for the night. Four girls staying upstairs and him and Ravel sleeping on the pullout bed in the living room. This was where Naruto woke up.

"N-Naruto-sama. Wake up." Ravel whisper yelled.

Naruto didn't want to get up and promptly pulled his body pillow tighter against him.

"N-N-Naruto-sama!" Ravel whispered louder.

Naruto put his face in his pillow and nuzzled into it. He breathed in a sweet smell. It smelled like… strawberries. He took in a big whiff of the smell of strawberries. He moved his hand up to get more comfortable and found a spot that seemed to have more cushion. He grabbed that spot and pulled his pillow closer.

The moment he heard a moan, alarms went off in his head. He opened his eyes and was met with a vision of blonde hair. He quickly realized his predicament and jumped out of bed.

"I'm so sorry Ravel. I didn't mean to do that!" Naruto quickly apologized.

"I-it's fine. A Queen should always please her King." Ravel said with a red face.

"No they shouldn't. I'm sorry to say but your brother is not a King you should look up to. He is someone who abuses the peerage system to make having a harem easier." Naruto explained.

Ravel nodded at that. He was only interested in the peerage system to get beautiful women to sleep with him. She still loved him as he was her brother though.

"I forgive you Naruto-sama."

"No. It can't be that easy. Please let me make it up to you.." Naruto insisted. Ravel thought about it for a second before she figured out what she wanted.

"Well, could you…"

* * *

 **School Pool**

Naruto and his peerage stood at the edge of the empty pool. Koneko wasn't there due to Rias making them train more. He had opened the drain to the pool the day before as school was ending before Ravel got to the clubroom.

The pool wasn't to bad. Some algae here and there. Leaves and some other trash littered the empty pool.

Naruto was wearing athletic shorts and a tank top showing off his defined muscles. His black marks and yellow eyes still present. He still hasn't heard anything from Hao or Ddraig.

The girls were wearing shorts similar to the ones that runners would wear along with white t-shirts.

"Nya~ let's get started!" Kuroka said readying her magic.

"No magic." Naruto said. They all looked at him with confused looks. "This is a team bonding exercise as much as a relaxing activity. We work together to clean the pool."

They nodded and got to work. Naruto went to scrub the algae off the walls while Ravel would hose off where he scrubbed to get anything he missed. Irina and Xenovia picked up the trash in and around the pool. Kuroka was cleaning the diving board and chairs.

It took about an hour before everything was clean, but the time was well worth it. The pool looked as if it had just been installed the day before.

They all stood by the edge admiring their work.

"Well, Kuroka if you would do the honors." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"With pleasure~" Kuroka said.

She gathered up magic and put her arms in front of her. A sealing matrix appeared above the pool and gallons of water came spilling out. A couple of minutes later and the pool was filled with clear, sparkling water.

"Alright then. You guys can go change into something you like and are free to use the pool however you like… yes you have to wear at least a swimsuit Kuroka." Naruto sighed at the last bit he said when Kuroka raised her hand.

With that said, they went to the locker rooms and got changed.

Naruto was the first back and wore dark blue swim trunks with an orange lining. He was moving some of the chairs together just incase the girls wanted to lay down and relax or tan.

Naruto stopped what he was doing as he heard foot steps. He turned and saw a sight that would have hospitalized the perverted trio.

Ravel was wearing the most modest swimsuit of the four. It was a pink two piece swimsuit with white polkadots on it. It showed off her breasts well but still kept her modest look. It also let him see her more curvaceous figure that her regular attire didn't.

Irina was wearing a white two piece swimsuit. It was a normal swimsuit except for the fact that her breasts made it seem as if it was about to rip.

Xenovia was wearing something he would have never guessed. She was wearing a green two piece with gold straps. (Same as Canon)

Kuroka was wearing the most obscene swimsuit however. She was wearing a gold two piece. The top only had small triangles to cover Kuroka's arreola's leaving little to the imagination. Her bottom was also gold but only covered her front just enough to show that she waxed. It was held by the thinnest strings around her waist. The back hardly covered her plump rear.

"Nya~ See something you like Naruto-koi?" Kuroka said seductively.

The others blushed as Naruto eyed them.

"You girls look beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have any of you." Naruto said honestly.

Kuroka lost her playfulness at his words and blushed along with the others.

"I-I forgot something!" Ravel said as she ran back to the locker rooms.

"Okay then. Well, enjoy the pool girls" Naruto said.

"Yahoo!" Irina exclaimed as she ran on the diving board and jumped in the pool.

Kuroka and Xenovia went to the chairs that Naruto had moved closer to where they were at. Naruto was about to jump in until Kuroka called him over.

"Would you mind rubbing some tanning lotion on my back Naruto-koi~" Kuroka seductively said.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her but complied nonetheless. Kuroka laid on her stomach and undid her top straps.

"Make sure to rub it in really good~" Naruto ignored her as he put some tanning lotion on his hands and kneeled behind her.

"NYA!" Kuroka yelped as the cold lotion along with Naruto's strong hands made contact with her skin.

Naruto began to rub the lotion along her back. He was actually enjoying the way her soft and supple skin felt against his hands.

"N-Naruto-sama, can we begin now?" Naruto turned to Ravel.

When he turned he saw she had arm floaties and an inflatable duck around her waist. He was a bit taken back at what he saw.

"Umm, what's with the floaties?" Naruto questioned. The others wanted to know also.

"W-Well I didn't want to drown and I read that these help."

"It's fine but you don't need them. I have this." Naruto pulled out a small board that lifeguards carried. "This will help you until you get the hang of it."

With that, Naruto got up and jumped into the pool much to Kuroka's disappointment. Ravel took off her floaties and neared the edge of the pool.

She couldn't jump into the water. Even with Naruto there to catch her. Her being a Phenex and being part of a clan of Fire was a big issue when it came to water. Sure getting wet or drinking water wasn't an issue but she has never been in a pool before. Hence why she asked Naruto to teach her how to swim in return for the _interesting_ morning they had.

"Jump in Ravel. I'll catch you." Naruto told her. She hesitated for a moment before she jumped in.

She started to panic until she felt Naruto's arms around her.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" She shook her head. "Great. Now grab onto this." He moved the the board in front of her. She grabbed it and Naruto started to pull her.

"Kick your feet, Ravel." Naruto said as they went back and forth in the pool. Irina joined them and ended up helping Naruto teach Ravel.

"So, what's do you think of Naruto?" Kuroka asked the blue haired girl next to her.

"He is a strong man. Definitely smart also he is compassionate to those who he sees as family." Xenovia said. Kuroka agreed with her but turned sour when Xenovia continued.

"He will be an excellent father for my powerful children." Xenovia said.

"Is that why you joined his peerage?" Kuroka asked dangerously.

"Isn't that why you joined his?" Xenovia shot back.

"That's… it's… complicated." Kuroka said. "He... asked me to join in order to keep me close to Shirone, my sister. When he first asked I thought he was just looking for powerful peerage members or starting a harem. But he did it for my sister. He had no evil intentions in mind and him taking me in cleared my crimes with the Satans. So, I fell for him after spending all this time with him." Kuroka explained.

"I see." Xenovia said. "I haven't spent much time with him but can tell he is a loving individual. I can't say I love him now because I don't. But I can come to love him. Plus, him being as powerful as he is, he will bring me great children." Xenovia said.

"To answer your question, I did not join to have his children although that would be great. I joined because he is a strong fighter and seems to be upfront and truthful about everything. We heard how Rias got Issei and Asia in her peerage. Irina and I would not like to be apart of that even if we are devils now."

Kuroka agreed. She thought she just wanted to use Naruto and protect him. She _wasn't_ jealous. Not at all.

"I also believe Irina may be falling for him." Kuroka turned towards where Xenovia was looking. She saw Irina and Ravel laughing as Naruto was being drowned because they jumped on his back.

"She may not love him now, but when she saw how Issei was she became depressed. She truly cared for him but when she saw how lecherous he became it broke her heart. She wouldn't talk when we alone and put up a fake smile when we around others." Xenovia explained. "That smile she has right now is the first genuine smile I've seen since we first met Rias and everyone."

Kuroka nodded at that. Naruto just had that effect on people. Kuroka then got up and grabbed Xenovia bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?"

"This!" Kuroka said as she tossed Xenovia in the pool.

The splash alerting the three who were already in there. They all saw Kuroka laughing as Xenovia surface from the water. Irina and Ravel joined Kuroka in her laughing as Xenovia gave in and started giggling.

None ever saw Naruto leave the pool.

Kuroka was so caught up in laughing that never noticed Naruto sneak up behind her. She finally noticed when Naruto broke out into a run and wrapped his arms around her as he jumped in the pool.

"NYA! It's so cold!" Kuroka yelled.

Naruto just laughed like he did yesterday with all the girls joining. Kuroka got over her shock and started splashing him as she laughed. Naruto splashed back as did the others.

Naruto looked around and felt… warm. This was _HIS_ family. He had a family again. The only thing that would make this moment better was if his mother and Koneko were here with them.

The Manga Club never noticed someone watching them.

"That could have been us." Said the person watching. The person had red hair and teal eyes. She had a figure to die for for. She had a lone tear fall down her face.

"I really screwed up didn't I, Naruto-kun?" The girl then walked back to the ORC to see how her peerage was doing.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **So to answer some things.**

 **Koneko wasn't in this chapter much because Naruto needed to bond with his peerage. He has had plenty of moments with Koneko so now he needs to have a few moments with his peerage.**

 **As for Ravel being his Queen, that's easy. First she became his Queen when he and Kuroka went to the Underworld.**

 **Second, I choose her as a Queen as I see her better being a Queen then a Bishop. I always saw her fit to be a Queen.**

 **And finally, you can already tell that Ravel's parents made a marriage contract with Sirzechs. So before you say why Naruto isn't angry is because the contract had certain clauses to it. One being that it has to be mutual. The rest will be revealed when I write that arc in the next chapter.**

 **For anything I may have missed or didn't answer, feel free to pm me!**

 **Big thanks to Dark King Marcel and Crowfeast as always.**

 **Thanks for everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back!**

 **Welcome to Chapter 5 of this story!**

 **This was a very fun chapter to write!**

 **I really enjoyed it and just like every other chapter and story, this is more of a plot chapter than action so don't expect that.**

 **Now I have added Hao's origins in this chapter as I did leave that out last chapter. The reason why I didn't explain that last chapter was because I didn't see a good spot to fit it in.**

 **As for Naruto's week in the Underworld, that is to come next chapter. Sorry but like I explained Hao's situation, haven't found a spot to tell it. I have the details just not the right spot.**

 **And something that I guess I never said as I thought I have before.**

 **I write all my stories on my phone. I am a big mobile user and do everything from there. Just thought you guys should know.**

 **I have also including a special treat in here. My only hint is this.**

 **Lemon - Orange**

 **Lime - Citrus**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Manga Club**

Naruto leaned back in his chair as he finished the last of his paperwork. He never realized how much work there was needed for Kings.

He needed to organize contracts, see if the requests were plausible, set a reasonable price, and then give it to the best suited member that could carry out the task.

So far, they were able to carry out all the tasks they were given.

Ravel was mostly called to help students with homework. And to her pleasure, helping people decorate and organize their homes and life.

Kuroka was called upon by girls mostly to act as their 'onee-chan'. These ranged from middle school girls to even high schoolers. These were mostly from the lonely or unpopular girls in school who needed someone to rely on. Kuroka enjoyed it as it helped her with her relationship with Koneko.

Xenovia was called upon the kendo clubs to help out their sword skills. Hell, he was even surprised that Katase and Murayama called her to help them improve.

And Irina.

Hers was probably the most ironic considering she was a devil. But considering her kind and caring nature, she would receive the most non-devil request.

She was called upon the local, non-church involved orphanages. The women who were in charge of the orphanages needed some extra help as they could only do so much. So, Irina helped play with the kids and take care of them while giving the matrons time to relax and recuperate from the taxing jobs they had.

Irina, much to Naruto's approval, declined the money they offered. Saying that it was just a pleasure to help out the kids who were there.

Naruto didn't berate her like Irina thought he would. In fact, he gave her a true smile and explained that how he was once in an orphanage and that money was already low even if it was helped out from the church. There was only so much one could do to help out a building full of growing children.

Naruto stretched in his chair trying to get out all the kinks and knots his body had.

He had some respect for Rias and the fact that she had to do this everyday.

Rias.

That was still an issue. He needed to have a talk with her. While he didn't hate her, he still couldn't just let those feelings of betrayal and neglect go.

Before he could dwell any further, the door leading to the pool opened and blew in a gust of wind almost as if by magic.

It blew one paper from a stack of new contracts over and landed directly on his desk perfectly for him to read.

He looked at the contract and shook his head.

"How subtle." Naruto muttered before he teleported.

* * *

 **Stream in Kuoh**

A man was currently fishing in the stream that ran on the outskirts of Kuoh.

He was a fairly young looking man. He had black hair with the front bangs being blond. He had black goatee and violet colored eyes.

He smiled as he sensed magic behind him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! You're here! You have no idea how worried I was for you!" He feigned ignorance. "You should have told me you went off to make your own group."

"What do you want Azazel?" Naruto cut to the chase. "The fact that you're not hiding your magic this time shows you want to be serious."

"Ah the clever one I see." Azazel praised. He turned around to look at Naruto. "Can't I just want to see my fish- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Azazel yelled as he took notice of Naruto's black eyes and the markings on his body.

"Wow." Naruto sweatdropped. "You look great too old man."

Azazel ignored him. He was to intrigued by Naruto's appearance.

"When did this happen? How did this happen?" He questioned as he seemed to teleport around Naruto looking at the marks littered across his body.

"That piece of shit Kokabiel happened. Why you let him live as long as he did is beyond me. Naruto answered.

"Well that is no way of achieving peace, now is it?" Azazel said.

Naruto just crossed his arms.

"I don't care for it. It will never happen. People think that just understanding one another is enough but it's not. If you don't have someone strong enough to hold the peace, then war will always breakout again." Naruto said. "I just want to be left alone with my family." Naruto whispered the last part. Azazel heard him however.

"Then why not fight for peace? You want to be alone with your family but right now, that isn't possible. So, fight so you can." Azazel smiled at him.

"I'll… think about it."

"That is all I ask for." Azazel responded. "Now, care telling me what happened to your body?"

Naruto sighed before he told him. About the balance breaker that Hao set up for him but wasn't ready for it. How he needed it against Kokabiel and Ddraig combined his balance breaker with Hao's. To where the guy in the white dragon armour showed up. Then to how Ddraig and Hao have been, what he believes, resting this entire time.

"Wow. Sounds like you've had a rough time." Naruto nodded. "So, about your gear."

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm only telling you this because you're the only that can help me since you study the damn things."

* * *

 **Before Trihexa's End**

There is always a warrior born with great power and potential every generation. No matter be they Angel, Devil, Fallen, human, or any race.

A warrior that is unmatched by their peers is always born.

But they must strive to be better than their peers. As they are only born with the potential to be as powerful as everyone else.

And this generation had their warrior.

It was a young teen by the name of Hao.

At the age of sixteen, he stood at an impressive height of six feet four inches. With room to still grow.

He had the darkest, black hair. His yellow eyes that you could see in total darkness. He had an impressive build for his age.

The most interesting thing about this child was he had control over darkness. Not just shadows, but darkness. He could make energy using his ability to control darkness.

Now Hao was a fun and loving child. He would play with children his age and go to school like normal children.

That all changed one fateful night.

He was on his way home from school. It was a normal day.

He was enjoying his walk until he saw his home. He saw that the door was open. While that may not be cause for alarm, the fact that it was torn off its hinges is what made Hao sprint home.

When he burst through his front door, he collapsed to his knees.

There, laying in a pool of their own blood, was his parents.

Multiple stab wounds covered their body. Marks that looked as if someone burned them. The worse part was their heads were severed from their bodies and placed on each others bodies.

As Hao screamed for his parents, he never noticed his house being enveloped in darkness before it disappeared.

That was the end of the lovable child known as Hao.

From the age of eight, he trained himself into the ground each and every day. Getting stronger to end his parents killers.

He let his darkness consume him and he couldn't feel better!

The culprits of his parents death were exorcists. He had heard about a pair of rogue exorcists roaming around offering protection from devils and fallen angels only to kill them if they refused and take their money anyways.

Hao couldn't let this go. Scum like them should never walk the Earth and he'll be the one to make sure it happens.

When Hao found them, he lost it. He brutally attacked them with his bare hands. Even with their weapons they stood no chance.

He pummeled their faces until there was nothing but mush left.

And it felt good!

He had no idea what town he was near or the area as it was all unfamiliar.

He walked through the forest for sometime before he came across a lake.

He went to it and washed his bloodied face and hands. He fell on his back and just stared at the sky.

"What is wrong my child?" Came a feminine voice.

Hao sat straight up and looked around. What he saw was a beautiful woman standing on the lake in front of him.

"You are very different than those who have came here." She said. "I have many names but the most common is Lady of the Lake."

Hao looked at her in amazement.

"I can see that you will be involved with the protection of our world."

"Me? I'm going to save it?" She shook her head.

"No. But you will be a deciding factor to the one who will. But it will be your decision whether you help them or not."

Hao couldn't say another word. He was suppose to help someone save the world?

 _Suppose_ being the keyword.

"I'll help them. I may have control over darkness but that doesn't mean my heart is dark." Hao said. "I will help protect our world."

"That is great to hear young one." She said. "I have a gift for you then. This will help you in your mission."

From the lake rose a magnificent sword. She grabbed it a laid it across the palm of her hands.

"Many years ago, I gave a young man another sword. You may know him as Arthur." His jaw dropped.

There was only one man that was named Arthur and had, what was said to be, a magical sword.

"This sword is its counter. For there cannot be _light_ without _dark_ and _dark_ without _light_."

Those were the last things Hao remembered.

Now he was laying in a giant crater bloodied and bruised. With a giant dragon's tooth next to him.

Throughout all of this, Hao held a smile.

He had challenged Trihexa by himself and was able to knock out one of its teeth.

He had heard from God that the beast was coming.

God.

That senile old fool.

But he was Hao's best friend.

They had met when Hao was hunting other rogue exorcists. God confronted him and wanted to know why he was killing his children.

They argued back and forth before coming to an understanding.

Sure God may have banished Lucifer from Heaven and let Angels fall, but that was their decision.

They knew what they were born/getting into. Sure some may have been ok with it but others held a grudge.

Don't get Hao wrong. God was a dick at times.

But he never hated his children. That came from the churches. They openly hated his fallen children and that translated to his children hating him.

But now he was dying. Dying because he believed he could take down Trihexa by himself.

"Why did you do this?" Hao looked up and saw the man who he was just thinking about.

"You know, just wanted first crack at him." Hao smiled. Nothing could stop his humor.

He had long given up his hate since his parents died. It was all due to accepting his own inner darkness.

"Your an idiot Hao."

"What?" Hao said in mock hurt. "God calling me an idiot. I guess I must be smited." He coughed up blood.

"Hao stop joking. We both know this is the end." God said looking at his friend.

Not many knew of Hao and none knew the power and sword he wielded. All they knew was he could challenge God toe to toe in battle. But given he was a human, they believed God went easy on him so they didn't look into it much.

"God," Hao said losing his playfulness. "That special project you're working on. Is it ready?"

God was surprised but nodded. If Hao wished it, God would gladly grant his friend's dying wish.

"I want you to make me one. It's… personal. I now know what the Lady of the Lake meant. But it will not be in my lifetime." God nodded. He knew of Hao's encounter with her. "But I want to choose my own wielder. I don't want you or your pigeons above decided who wields me."

God couldn't stop the sweat drop as he called his Angels pigeons. They were more than simple 'rats with wings'.

God commenced with his ritual before he told Hao one last thing.

"Make your mission, both of ours. For the sake of the world and Universe."

Just as he finished the ritual and sent the gear away, his reinforcements showed up.

"Father, what is wrong."

God stood up and wiped his tears away.

"Nothing. But we have to stop Trihexa. The only way is to seal him. He is to powerful to defeat."

God never told anyone, not even Michael, about Hao and his gear.

* * *

"Man. No wonder why Father kept that a secret. A gear that is stronger than the True Longinus is scary." Azazel said with amazement.

"If word got out about that gear back during the war, I don't think it would have ever ended."

"Yeah, but it would have been wasted as I am it's first wielder." Azazel went wide eyed.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Hao said that he never found a strong enough warrior to wield him. He said that there were strong warriors born but none that had potential like he did."

"So that means you are Hao's and Father's will. You are the one the Lady of the Lake mentioned."

Naruto paused and looked at his hand. He opened and closed it.

"He said when I first met him, 'you are strong. I will make sure of it as you have the potential to reach heights that not even I was able to dream about!' That is what he told me. I am not one for prophecies as I believe in choosing your own path." He paused.

"But if my path leads me to to save everyone, then so be it."

Azazel was floored. This Hao guy was on the same level as God when he was still alive. And now this boy, no young man, Naruto was destined to be even stronger than them!

He quickly got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"By the way, who was that asshole who came for Kokabiel. The guy in white?" Naruto asked.

"That is Vali Lucifer." Azazel was waiting for a scream or yell of shock but it never came. "He is the wielder of Divine Dividing. Albion, the one sealed in his gear, is one of the two heavenly dragons. He is also your rival since you now hold Ddraig."

"Troublesome." Naruto murmured. "Please tell me he isn't a battl- OH COME ON!" Naruto yelled as Azazel nodded that he was indeed a battle freak.

"Why do I have to keep fighting people who have a hard-on for fighting?!" Naruto whined.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny you dusty old crow! I'm sick of these fighting freaks!"

If possible, Azazel laughed harder.

"I'm going home." Naruto said as he teleported home.

Azazel paid him no mind as he rolled on the ground at the blond's misfortune.

* * *

 **Naruto's Home**

When Naruto teleported home he was expecting to come home and relax. Take a nice peaceful shower enjoy time with Koneko and his peerage.

He wasn't expecting this!

"Hey there son! Like what we did with the place?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at his father as he stared at his home.

Or what used to be his home.

What was once a simple two story home was now a massive two story home.

From just the outside he could see the second floor had at least five or six rooms.

"I wanted to do more but your mother beat- I mean talked me into doing this. What do you think?"

Naruto could only stare at his father. His mother nowhere to be found.

"I… don't even care anymore."

Naruto said before he walked in his home and shut the door smashing Sirzechs nose.

He saw the girls walking around inspecting the place. It was pretty spacious.

The living room looked more like a theater room with the gigantic TV and couch across from it.

The kitchen looked like it belonged in a restaurant. The granite counter tops, the large fridge, and even a brick oven.

He saw a hall that led to what looked like more bedrooms and a bathroom.

He then saw Grayfia and Ravel coming downstairs talking to one another.

"Thank you so much Grayfia-sama." Ravel bowed to the silver haired maid.

"My pleasure Ravel-sama."

"Um, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

All the occupants of the house turned towards him and then made their way to him.

"Welcome to your new home Naruto-kun." Grayfia greeted her son. "I tried to tell Lucifer-sama that you didn't need a home this big but you know him."

"Yeah. The old man is outside tending to his nose." As Naruto said that, said man teleported in the room.

"Naruto-kun!" He whined. "That really hurt!" He fake cried as he rubbed his nose. His fake crying turned real when Grayfia pulled his ear.

"Lucifer-sama, please be professional in up and coming devils. You are an image that many strive for."

"Ow ow ow! Grayfwia-chan!" Grayfia released his cheek and he immediately rubbed it.

"Kaa-chan, what are you guys doing here not that I mind?" Naruto asked. Sirzechs is the one who answered.

"Well I felt that with you growing your peera- I mean family, that you may need a bigger home to accommodate you all." Sirzechs said. "That, and you put itching powder in all my underwear." He murmured at the end but they all heard it.

"That's great I guess. I mean, at least it isn't some giant mansion that took up the whole block. That would seem unnecessary." Naruto said aloud.

With that, Grayfia and Sirzechs bid them farewell and left to the Underworld.

Everyone went to their own rooms to shower and change for dinner and, to Ravel's suggestion, have a movie night.

When Naruto came down, he was treated to a sight that would break any man.

Irina sat on the end of the couch facing the TV with moderately sized shorts and one of his blue tshirts. Her sizeable bust making it hug her body.

Next was Xenovia who just wore one of his pullovers that was also strained and exposed her bottom to show she was only wearing panties.

Leaving a gap in between them, Ravel sat with one of his black and orange hoodies that looked like a dress.

Seated on the top of the couch was Kuroka. She wore one of his orange tank tops that made her breasts visible from the sides and what was clearly a thong underneath.

But what made him gulp and sweat was Koneko.

She was standing next to the couch holding a bucket of popcorn.

She wore one of his white t-shirts that fit just like Ravel. But just short enough to show she was wearing short shorts that showed off her petite bottom.

"Um, why are you all wearing my clothes?"

They all blushed besides the neko sisters.

Koneko glared at the others while Kuroka smiled.

"Well, I saw my dear imouto wearing your shirt and thought, what better way to bond them wear something similar to our King." Kuroka said.

Naruto looked at them and they all nodded.

He sighed and rubbed his face. Why did it seem he got stuck with the crazy family?

But then he smiled behind his hands. He was glad they were crazy. That made things interesting and amusing.

He made his way to sit at the opposite end of the couch from Irina before Xenovia grabbed his arm.

"Naruto-sama, it would be best if you sat in the middle." He saw the look on her face and knew she wouldn't budge.

As soon as he sat down, Xenovia pressed herself into his left side and Ravel scoot closer to where she was leaning on his right side.

He felt something on his head and instantly knew who it was when he saw twintails swaying in front of his eyes.

He looked up and saw Kuroka in her cat form resting on his head.

He felt a weight against his legs. He looked down and saw Irina in between them while sitting on the floor facing the TV.

Koneko went to the TV and put in the movie they were going to watch.

"So what movie are we watching Koneko-chan?" Naruto asked.

She responded by climbing onto his lap and placing her rear on his crotch.

"Spirited Away."

And so the movie played. Naruto enjoyed most of the movie. He had a hard time concentrating since Koneko's movements caused her to grind against his growing erection.

Xenovia and Ravel falling asleep and pressing their bust into his sides did nothing to help.

Irina had left halfway through the movie exclaiming she was tired from contracts and needed to rest.

Towards the end of the movie, Koneko noticed Naruto going 'stiff.'

' _Is that?'_ She moved her rear back and forth and little.

Naruto groaned softly at her movements.

Koneko's cheeks flushed and felt her heart warm up a little.

' _I'm making him feel that way. It's… nice.'_

Koneko leaned back so her back was against his chest.

"Koneko-chan, what are you- mmmm?!" Naruto groaned as he felt her grind her rear against his erection.

She never looked back at him as she wrapped her hands around his neck and continued her grinding.

She stopped as she saw Ravel and Xenovia waking up.

They sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"I'm going to bed Naruto-sama. Good night." Ravel said half asleep. Xenovia followed her upstairs to her own room.

Naruto and Koneko sat there with faces red as cherries at the fact of almost being caught.

That fear turned into a reality as they heard voice speak up from behind them.

"Nya~ that was sooo hot~ Who knew you had it in you Shirone-chan~"

Naruto was sweating bullets as Koneko froze.

"Now now, no need to worry~ I will let you two indulge yourselves. I'm fine with Shirone claiming you first Naru-koi." She leaned forward and licked Naruto's ear.

"But, if Shirone gets pregnant and you don't take responsibility," Her words became cold. "I WILL make sure 'little' Naruto never 'farms' ever again." With that Kuroka left to her room.

"Koneko?" Naruto got no response.

"Are you alr-mmph?!" Naruto was cut off as Koneko pressed her lips against Naruto's.

Naruto was stunned for a few seconds before he kissed back.

The kiss was filled with love and want.

The love they had for one another.

And the want of more.

As they separated, a string of saliva connected the two.

"Koneko?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

Naruto proceeded to carry her bridal style upstairs to his room.

Once there, he laid Koneko on his bed, which was way larger than expected.

He went back to his door and locked it.

 **Citrus**

When he turned around, he saw Koneko's shorts and shirt on the ground. He looked up and saw Koneko covering herself with the blankets.

He walked over to her and looked at her in the eye.

"If you want to stop, we can." She shook her head.

"I want this Naruto-kun. I love you and want to show you how much I love you."

Naruto leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Naruto said something that made her heart flutter.

"I love you too, Shirone. I always have. I'm know you have always been by my side. I don't deserve someone like you." Naruto said.

She cupped his face with both her hands.

"Baka." Koneko told him.

He smiled as he hugged her her.

The hug lasted a few moments before they released and entered another kiss.

Naruto started to pull the blanket off as they kissed.

When they separated, he stared at her perky B-cup breast and slender body.

"Beautiful." He muttered.

She quickly covered her breasts.

"I know I'm not big like the other girls, so I hope you still enjoy them." She looked away as tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him.

"I love you for you Shirone. I love YOU. Not your body. As long as it is you, I will always love you."

Koneko smiled at him as he moved her arms.

"Aaaahh!" She gasped as Naruto took her left breast in his mouth.

Naruto sucked on it as if he was a newborn. He watched his sucking made Koneko pant and squirm underneath him.

Koneko pushed him off of her. As he was about to question her, she started to pull off his shirt. He helped out as she then started to pull of his shorts.

In no time at all, he was left in his underwear just like him.

Naruto leaned down and attacked her neck. She mewled in pleasure as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Naruto started to grind his erection against her wet entrance through their underwear.

Koneko was at her breaking point. The grinding of their sex and Naruto's assault on her neck was too much.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as she tightened her hold on Naruto and came. She drenched their underwear in her juices.

Koneko never took notice that her tail and ears popped out.

Or that she started to absorb senjutsu.

The laid there panting for a few moments until she spoke.

"Naruto-kun, please." She pleaded.

He nodded his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was saying.

He slowly slid her panties off, revealing her shaven womanhood and how it glistened from her juices.

Naruto went to remove his and was stopped by Koneko. He stared at her and nodded.

Koneko proceeded to pull his boxers and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

THAT was suppose to fit in HER?!

Naruto laid her down and positioned his erection at her entrance. He rubbed it against her slit eliciting moans from the neko below him.

He then started to slowly enter her. As he got his head in, she stopped him again.

"Please. Do it fast like a bandaid."

He nodded and took a deep breath. He knew she would be in pain from the fast penetration she was asking for.

So, he pulled out slightly and then thrusted his entire length inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she came hard around his member.

Naruto was clenching his teeth at how tight she was and how much more tighter she got when she came. Even if he wanted to pull out, he doubted her walls would let him.

He tried collecting himself but failed when he felt Koneko grinding against him.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"I c-came twice a-already. I want you to feel good too."

Naruto only moan in pleasure as she continued her grinding.

"Don't hold back Naruto. I want us to feel pleasure and not worry about our first time." Naruto growled at her words and pinned her arms above her head.

He then started to thrust harder into her cavern.

The only sounds were moans and the smacking of flesh. After a few minutes, they felt their end coming.

Naruto tried pulling out but Koneko used her Rook strength to keep him in her.

"Shirone, I-I'm gonna cum."

"Then do it Naruto-kun."

"But we don't have protection." He pleaded trying to postpone blowing his load.

"I don't care. If I get pregnant, then I'll be happy to be the mother of your children! I would love to carry our children that we created!"

Those words pushed him over the edge as he bottomed out in her, his head touching the entrance of her womb, filling it with his seed.

She came the moment the first spurt entered her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Naruto rolled them over so she was on top of him now.

Before they succumbed to sleep, Naruto noticed that she grew a couple inches and her bust grew from a B-cup to a moderate sized C-cup.

"Senjutsu." Was the last thing Naruto muttered before he fell asleep.

 **Citrus Over**

* * *

 **Manga Club**

Naruto sat at his desk with a smile on his face. Ever since Naruto and Koneko shared that intimate night the day before, he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

Something that his peerage noticed.

They knew what had happened this morning from the smile on his face and the smell from their room.

It was slightly embarrassing for the two lovers but they didn't care much. They had finally given into their love and passion. No more tension between the two.

They then noticed Koneko's change in appearance and then began the questions.

She explained the best she could but Kuroka explained everything that happened. She was so focused on the one she loved that she stopped forcing herself to reject senjutsu.

She absorbed more than she should have and it 'aged' her.

Kuroka explained that as a nekoshou, senjutsu is a part of them. They need it to live. So Koneko rejecting it, forced her body to mature at a much slower rate.

This then led to Koneko asking Kuroka to train her how to use senjutsu not for her body, but to become stronger.

This led to them agreeing to start training over the weekend.

This led to this moment.

School had just ended. Naruto sat at his desk as his peerage just relaxed in the room.

He looked to his lap and smiled at his girlfriend.

Koneko sat on his lap at his desk munching away at some sweets. She held a smile on her face just like her boyfriend.

There small peace was interrupted as two people bust through the door

"Naruto! Tell Sona that I should be the one that goes to the familiar forest on next week's full moon." Shouted the crimson devil as her Queen followed her.

"Naruto-san, please tell Rias that it should be I that goes and acquire my peerage their familiars." Came the voice of the Sitri heir as her respective Queen came right behind her.

Naruto watched as they both took the empty seats across from his desk. His peerage stayed where they were and just watched the two heirs in curious fashion.

"Naruto!" They both said.

He looked at Koneko and she nodded. She got off his lap but not before giving him a deep kiss in front of the two heirs.

Sona had a blush cross her face at the intimate affection the two had.

Rias, however, looked sad at that. It hurt her heart that she screwed up. And made her slightly jealous that it wasn't her kissing Naruto.

Akeno and Tsubaki mirrored their King's at the display.

"A-ahem." Naruto cleared his throat with a bit of pink dusting his features.

"Well, I can't decide that." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Rias asked.

"I must inquire why not also Naruto-san." Sona replied while adjusting her glasses.

"You see, I was planning on doing the same."

Rias and Sona narrowed their eyes.

"So I see. Well, there is only one way to settle this then." Sona said. Rias nodded her head.

"I agree."

"Um, what is it?" Naruto asked a bit wary of the two women.

"A school competition!" The two devil women yelled.

"Competition?" Naruto was confused. What exactly were they talking about?

"A SCHOOL competition!" Rias corrected.

"Precisely." Sona said. "We will hold a threeway challenge between the three of us. All involving school related sports or events. Be they sports or other activities such as chess."

Naruto nodded his head. This sounded reasonable and fair.

"Hold on." He said. "What about magic? It would seem a bit unfair if we use magic."

Sona shared a look with Rias.

"We agree. No magic."

They then talked a bit more about the details and rules.

Sona and Tsubaki then left. That left Rias and Akeno with Naruto and his peerage plus Koneko.

"I guess we should get going. " Akeno said. Rias went to stand but Naruto interrupted her.

"Actually, I feel it's time we talk." Rias and Akeno instantly took a seat.

This could be their chance. Their chance to have Naruto back.

"I want to talk about the 'bad blood' we have." Naruto said.

"I have came to realization that I overreacted to some extent. Me getting angry at you for flirting with Issei was out of line."

"We weren't flirting Naruto-kun." Rias pleaded.

Naruto half-glared.

"So you going to his house in the middle of the night exclaiming, 'take my virginity' isn't flirting?"

Rias shut her mouth at that. What could she say?

Naruto sighed.

"But that is not why I was upset with you two. I was upset that you two ignored Koneko and I in turn for Issei and later Asia. I understand that they were new and needed help but we had no interaction between you and Kiba. You left us out to dry." Naruto paused for a second.

"But I am at fault to. I should have told you how I felt. I had no right to be angry since we were never dating and you were free to go after whoever you wanted. Also, I was a bit of an asshole when interacting with Issei. So, I apologize for that."

Rias and Akeno were stunned. They didn't think he would apologize. Hell, almost every story like this never had the main character see what he did wrong.

"And we are sorry for our actions." The girls said as they bowed.

"So, are we friends again?" Rias asked a bit hopefully.

"No." They hung their heads. "I want us to have a clean slate. A fresh start. I want us to build a friendship again. I can't say that I love you like I did, but I may in the future." Naruto said as he stood up.

He stuck his hand out.

Rias stood up and grasped it.

"That sounds great. But know this Naruto," Rias said. "We will get you to fall in love with us again."

With that the two buxom women left.

* * *

 **Naruto's Home**

Naruto plopped down on the couch and released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

It was a stressful day the moment Sona and Rias entered his club.

He may not have shown it, but for some reason his mind was telling him not to give Rias and Akeno another chance.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Koneko asked as she sat on his lap once again.

He looked at her and the others in the room. They all had a concerned look. No doubt worrying about how he was dealing with Rias and Akeno.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tir-" Naruto instantly blacked out.

"Naruto!" They all yelled as he passed out on the couch.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Naruto sat up gasping for air. It felt as if someone punched his stomach.

He looked around and saw nothing but total darkness.

"I'm in my mind?" Naruto said aloud. "Are Hao and Ddraig awake?"

Naruto walked what felt like hours but could have been minutes. With no landmarks or signs, it was hard to tell how far and long you walked.

He went to a light jog as he saw something that looked like a cage.

As he neared it, the cage grew larger. As he stood in front of it, it was as tall as a skyscraper.

He peered through the bars and saw two bodies.

One of a dragon and another of a very tall human.

"Hao?! Ddraig?!" Naruto called out to them.

"I wouldn't bother."

Naruto spun around at a new but familiar voice.

What he saw shocked him.

It was him.

But it wasn't.

The person had the same hairstyle and color, clothes, and the same yellow eyes that he has been stuck with since Kokabiel. But the difference was that his skin was covered completely by the lines that littered Naruto's body.

"They are asleep so to speak." The person said.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked getting ready to fight.

"Hahah! You don't even recognize yourself?!" He laughed at Naruto's confused look. "I'm you. Well, you dark side as some may put it. I'm all those dark, negative feelings, emotions, and thoughts that you have. I am Dark Naruto as you can see."

"Dark me? What the hell do you want?!"

"What I want? That's easy. I want blood. But you won't give it. You're too forgiving. That boy Issei, you should have ended his miserable life when you found Rias with him. Ah, Rias and Akeno. You should have murdered those whores for playing with your emotions like that."

"Why? Nothing good will come of that."

"That doesn't matter! I want blood! And you won't give it! So I have to take your body!" Naruto braced himself.

"But not yet. It's too soon for that. Get out of here and get stronger. You're gonna have to be."

Naruto didn't get a chance to respond as he felt himself waking up.

* * *

Naruto shot straight up from the couch.

"Naruto-sama, are you ok?"

Naruto looked at Ravel. He then saw the worried looks his family had.

"I'm fine, for now." Naruto answered.

"Good, you're finally awake." Said a new face.

Naruto turned to the unfamiliar voice. What he saw was confusing.

He saw a little girl. She had black hair that went down to her hair. She had gray eyes with ears that were pointed. Her attire was one of a Gothic Lolita.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Me? I have many names. The most common though is Ophis."

Naruto quickly stepped in front of his peerage and girlfriend.

"What do you want? A dragon like yourself would gain nothing from killing us." Naruto said.

"Kill you? No. But you," She pointed at Naruto. "Took her," she pointed at Kuroka. "Away from me. I was planning on recruiting her but you got to her first."

"So are you here to take her?" Naruto said defensively. No way in hell is he going to let someone take his family.

"No. But there is something else." The dragon said.

"What is it?"

Ophis looked him straight in the eye.

"You work for me now."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 finished!**

 **So big and interesting things happened!**

 **So, Naruto didn't outright forgive Rias and Akeno. He's neutral towards them.**

 **That hopefully satisfies all of you. Those who wanted him to forgive him and those who wanted them to suffer more.**

 **He didn't forgive them but they have the ability to earn his friendship and love back.**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask me!**

 **Big thanks as always to my partner Dark King Marcel and Crowfeast.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

 **I know it's been a while but you know, life happens. I have been busy with work and other life matters to where I had no time to write.**

 **But I finally finished this chapter!**

 **This may come off as a bit of filler and what not but I promise you, it really sets up the rest of the story and the following chapters! Plus, I added the trip Naruto, Kuroka, and Ravel had in the Underworld and all that jazz!**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Also, because it's 2017 and people cause problems and accuse me of trying to claim Naruto as my own story I have to add disclaimers even though we know who made and owns it. Just look at the reviews on my story, 'The Life of Naruto Toujou' and you'll see what I I have been writing Naruto when it released in 2000, so yeah, I've been writing and drawing Naruto since I was 3 years old.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Naruto.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"You work for me now."

Silence.

Not a single person moved when she spoke. If one could describe it, it would be classified as one thing.

A loud silence.

"My family and I will not work for-" Everyone collapsed as Ophis released some of her power.

Naruto struggled to just lift his head off the floor but that was all he could do. The black markings on his body flaring up for a moment.

"W-what do you want?" Naruto gritted out. The power she was releasing felt as if she dropped a house on them.

"I told you." She walked over to him and crouched down to look in his eyes. "You are gonna work for me. When I need you, you will help me."

She stood up and walked around the others in the house.

"Or else I will kill your family before your very eyes. And I promise I wo-" She stopped as a magic seal appeared by her ear.

Naruto could make out someone speaking from the seal. After a few minutes, the seal disappeared.

"Seems my other 'employees' have ran into some unexpected problems. I will be back." She walked in front of Naruto again.

"But remember. You work for my cause now."

And with no flash or seal, she was just gone. And so was the oppressive force that held them to the ground.

They got off the ground and rubbed their arms and legs.

"Naruto-sama, what are we going to do?" Ravel asked with a worried expression.

He looked and saw the rest of his family and girlfriend Koneko had the same look she had.

"We train." Naruto said as he faced them. "We train as much as we can. Next time she comes, I'll find out what she wants and try to work something out. If not, we fight. She is one of the strongest beings in existence but I won't work for her." Naruto said with conviction.

They all shared the same look on their face as he did.

"I won't back down from her. Whatever she needs us for, must be stronger than she is."

With that, they all left to their rooms for the needed rest for the upcoming tournament they had at school.

* * *

 **School**

After applying a magic transformation spell to hide his black markings and gold eyes, Naruto walked to school holding hands with Koneko. His peerage walking next to them.

Today was finally Friday. The day of the tournament to see who would get to go get a familiar.

"Naruto." Naruto heard someone call him when he finally stepped into the school grounds. He turned to see who it was.

There stood Rias and Sona with their Queens Akeno and Tsubaki. Sona stepped forward.

"We have already came up with the tournament bracket. We will compete after school." He nodded.

"First will be Sona and I on a two on two tennis match." Rias spoke up.

"From there, the winner will move on and face you to a game of your choice while the loser moves on to the losers bracket."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He didn't mind since he got to choose whatever challenge he wanted.

"And whoever loses against you will then face the loser of the first game. The winner of the losers bracket will face off against you in the championship game."

Naruto nodded. Seemed pretty straight forward and normal.

"So what are the rules? Are we allowed to use magic or not?" Naruto questioned.

Rias and Sona looked at one another.

"We have agreed on no magic for this tournament." Sona said.

"Great. I'll see you guys later then."

Naruto turned and gave Koneko a kiss while his peerage got hugs from him. They all separated to their classes and waited for school to end.

* * *

 **After School**

"Wow." Naruto said slightly exasperated. His family and Koneko shared his expression.

"So much for no magic." Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

He never saw someone make concrete catch fire but somehow Rias and Sona did.

Their tennis match started fair and normal until no one could score a point. So in unison, they used magic at the same time.

You couldn't even tell it was a tennis court anymore. The paint was gone, the fence surrounding the court was in shambles, and the net was burnt to a crisp.

"Do you have any idea what the score was?" Rias asked her fellow King.

"Not at all." Sona responded. "Perhaps Naruto would know." With that they made their way to where Naruto was seated.

Naruto watched them approach him where he was seated in the bleachers.

"So, what happened to no magic?" They both had the decency to look embarrassed as Naruto pointed to destroyed tennis court.

"Anyways," Sona spoke trying to prevent any further embarrassment. "We kinda lost track of score." Naruto's deadpan look didn't help with her embarrassment.

"You guys couldn't keep track?!" Naruto asked in disbelief. For the two smartest girls in school, they couldn't keep track of some of the simplest things.

"We kinda got distracted." Rias chimed in. Naruto sighed.

"Sona won. The last serve Rias had was a Fault so the winning point went to Sona." Rias looked depressed while Sona smirked.

"Now, I believe me and Sona are next." Naruto stated. "After you clean yourself up I assume." Sona nodded as some of her clothes were burned and she had water coming off her body.

Magic Tennis was intense!

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Naruto, Rias, and Sona were all seated in the student council room with their respective peerages seated behind them.

After Rias and Sona 'freshened up', they proceeded here.

"So Naruto, what game do you wish for us to partake in." Sona said at her desk.

Naruto though a lot about this. While he could challenge her to a more physical sport, that would be unfair given his athletic abilities he had throughout his life. He wanted to be fair and even test his own intelligence.

"I challenge you to a chess match."

The room went silence.

' _Is he crazy?!'_ were the collective thoughts of the occupants in the room besides his peerage.

It was known to them all that Sona had never lost a chess match since she was ten! That was how she got out of her arranged marriage!

"A-are you sure?" Sona asked a bit stunned he would challenge her to a chess match.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "This is a tournament of such and I don't want to be unfair. I could have challenged you to an athletic event but that would have been unfair."

"Why you-" Saji spoke before Sona silenced him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Naruto started. "You just played tennis against Rias. While you may feel fine and all, you muscles are probably exhausted right now even with you using magic. Plus, given the fact I was on a couple of sports team for the school not too long ago, I think it would be unfair." He reasoned.

"And how is playing me in chess any more fair for you? You know I have not lost in chess for quite some time so this must be unfair to you." Sona said.

"That may be true, but I have never played chess before." Everyone was shocked! They would have thought he played once before.

"I do know how to play if that's what you are wondering. Grayfia-kaachan taught me a while back. I just never found any interest in playing."

"Very well then. We will partake in a game of chess with Rias as our witness."

The game was on!

Naruto went first and moved one of his Pawns.

Sona moved one as well.

"So, Naruto, tell me something."

He moved another Pawn.

"And what would you like to know."

She moved a Knight.

"Rias has informed me that you visited the Underworld not too long ago."

He moved another Pawn as he looked at Rias.

Rias gave a nervous smile.

"Is that so?" Naruto said. "Well, it wasn't a secret anyways as I assume Serafall has told you about it as well."

Sona nodded as she moved a Bishop.

"Well it was actually regarding Kuroka and Ravel here." He said as he motioned towards the two of them.

"How so?" Sona questioned.

"Well, it was to test Kuroka's loyalty by doing a few missions from the Maous themselves." Naruto said.

Sona raised an eyebrow at that. "And how does Ravel fall into that?" All eyes turned to the young Phenex as she blushed under their gazes.

"It was mostly because…"

* * *

 **Flashback (It's finally here!)**

"She's here because her parents want you to add her to tour peer- I mean family." Sirzechs said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as they were in the living room of the Gremory estate.

Grayfia continued to glare at her husband.

"And why is she gonna be in my peerage?" Naruto asked with a glare sent to his adopted father.

Sirzechs chuckled a bit.

"Well, we can't keep it a secret when a devil becomes a High class devil with a set of evil pieces." Sirzechs said.

"And when Tou-sama and Kaa-sama heard that the person was the one to defeat my brother, they thought this would be idea." Ravel chimed in with a blush present on her cheeks.

"There is more to this than it seems, right?" Naruto asked. Ravel's head literally bursted into flames causing Kuroka and Millicas to laugh at the unfortunate girl.

Grayfia sighed as her husband seemed to be straying away from the topic.

"Lord and Lady Phenex heard about you taking up the last name Lucifuge. So they pressed Lucifer-baka into a corner." Grayfia said. "They wanted an arranged marriage between the two of you or for you to induct her into your peerage."

Naruto stayed silent throughout the whole explanation. He finally turned to Ravel as her head extinguished.

"And how do you feel about this Ravel?"

"W-well, it wouldn't be to bad. I always respected you for your respect and protectiveness towards your fellow peerage members. Also, you defeating my brother means that you are very strong so being in your peerage wouldn't be bad." Ravel said.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes at the young Phenex. She needed to know that she wasn't just going to use Naruto for his power or name.

"But is that what you want?" Naruto asked with a calculating gaze.

Ravel bowed at him.

"Yes it is Naruto-sama! It was my idea to join your peerage in the first place! I didn't want to be in my brother's anymore as all he cares for is gathering women to please him! I wanted to be in your peerage as I saw the compassionate way you treated your friends and family! It was my parents who added the marrying part when discussing with Lucifer-sama!" She took a breath and stared into Naruto's eyes with conviction.

"So please, accept me into your peerage! I will always be loyal to you!"

Her conviction and honesty stunned Grayfia and Sirzechs. In all their time, they never heard of someone asking to be apart of a peerage with no ulterior motive since the beginning of the peerage system.

"And what position do you think you would fit in my family?" Naruto asked.

That caught her off guard.

"W-well I was a Bishop so I believe that would suit me well."

"That won't do." Naruto said as Ravel looked sad at the prospect of not being apart of his peerage. "I girl as smart and determined as you deserves to be a Queen. The fact that you look like a princess doesn't look bad either."

Ravel blushed at the praise while Naruto pulled out a box. He then opened it and pulled out a Queen piece from it and held it to her.

"Will you become my Queen, Ravel Phenex?"

* * *

 **Flashback Over**

"And that is pretty much what happened. We then did a handful of missions for the remainder of the week before returning home. Kuroka proved her loyalty and was taken off probation but has to keep her tracking seal on for a few months just as a precaution." Naruto told them.

"That is quite the tale." Sona said as she processed what she heard.

"So what kind of missions did you three go on?" Questioned Rias. She was determined to get back on Naruto's good side and show him how much she cared for him. This was just the first step to that.

"Nothing too fancy. Killing some stray devils. Escorting nobles and even delivering some documents for something important that is happening soon. What it is, I don't know." Naruto said as Kuroka and Ravel nodded at his words.

Sona raised an eyebrow. Documents that were deemed important? Perhaps they were preparing for some meeting in the Underworld?

"Checkmate." Naruto's voice broke her out of her stupor. When she looked at the board she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

He had only lost a few pawns on one Knight while she only had her King and a Bishop left.

"B-but how?!" Sona questioned.

"What do you mean, 'how?' You focused to much on countering my strategy." Naruto said.

"Then how did I lose if I was countering your strategy?!" Sona asked bewildered. Everyone in the room was shocked.

Naruto stood up and stretched. "I didn't have a strategy. I knew you were gonna have a counter for every move I made. So, I played without ever having a plan. I just moved the pieces I saw fit."

He then walked with his peerage to the exit and looked at the clock. He saw that school had only been out for a couple of hours.

"I'll be back later. I assume you guys will continue the tournament after you both have some more rest."

They nodded as Naruto and his peerage left.

Rias just looked at the shocked Sona.

"Are you alright Sona?" Rias asked her.

"-rry." Sona mumbled out.

"What was that Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked as everyone leaned in to hear what she said.

"I have to marry Naruto!" Sona yelled as she turned red.

"What?!" Was the collective yell of the two peerages.

"What do you mean you have to marry him?!" Rias shouted before Koneko had the chance to.

She was concerned as this was her boyfriend.

"It happened awhile back. When I was put in an arranged marriage like you." Sona started. "I tried everything to get out of it but my parents wouldn't have any of it." She took a breath.

"So I challenged him. I played with his large ego. I challenged him to a game of chess. If he won, I would marry him with no complaints and do whatever he said. But if I won, the contract would be canceled and he was never to bug me ever again. As expected, he accepted and I beat him.

But that caused my parents grief with other families. So we came to the agreement that I would be betrothed to the man that could beat me in a chess match. And five hundred and eleven matches later, Naruto is the first man to defeat me." Sona stated.

"And are you okay with this? Marrying Naruto that is?" Rias asked with a bit of jealousy.

Sona looked away with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Well…"

No one noticed a distraught Koneko leave the room.

* * *

 **School**

Well that was surprising.

Naruto returned along with his peerage back to school to find Rias and Sona in an intense dodgeball match.

He couldn't help but smirk as he saw Issei and Saji rolling on the ground holding their genitals.

No need to ask what happened their.

It was a well fought match but Rias ended up winning in the end.

After the match, she took an hour to rest and since Naruto wanted her to pick something that would be a good challenge for both of them, she picked a baseball game for the championship.

Naruto was no Issei but he could appreciate the way the baseball uniforms fit on the girls bodies.

But now he was in a predicament.

It was the bottom of the ninth inning and they were still tied.

Ravel had pitched and threw a phenomenal nine innings. She didn't give up any runs. And Akeno pitched for Rias' team and produced the same results.

He was up to bat with two outs.

Kuroka was on third, Irina on second, and Xenovia on first.

And Naruto had a full count.

"Do or die." He said to himself.

He stepped up to the plate.

"If you get out Naruto-kun, I'll be sure to _reward_ you later." Akeno said seductively as he stepped up to the plate.

Koneko and the rest of the girls who held affection for Naruto glared at Akeno.

"No thanks Akeno. It's my job to make my family happy and winning this game is the only way to do that."

"Mou." Akeno pouted.

Things settled down as Naruto got into his batting stance and Akeno got ready to pitch.

Naruto stared her down as she got in the wind up. He followed her every movement even when she purposely made her breast bounce to try and distract him. He followed her hand as she released the ball and saw she was throwing a fastball.

One laced with magic to make it faster.

He swung and connected with the ball.

He watched as the ball soared higher and higher.

It was past the infield by now and Kiba was running backwards trying to chase it down.

He would never catch it though as he was stopped by the fence.

Grand Slam.

That's Game.

Naruto jogged around the bases as his peerage cheered and hollered. Once he touched home plate, they all hugged in a giant group hug.

"Congratulations Naruto." Rias said as the group hug ended.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. "Now if you excuse us, we have some familiars to get." Naruto said before he and his peerage teleported.

Rias sighed a bit happily.

Naruto wasn't giving her the cold shoulder anymore.

Maybe this was a good sign for their relationship as being friends again.

* * *

 **Familiar Forest**

Irina and Xenovia were in awe at the familiar forest. It was so beautiful and the sound of the familiars were so natural and different than living in the city.

 **(A/N: I'm not even gonna attempt to try and make the familiar master like he was in the series.)**

"How's it going ya youngsters!"

They all looked up in a nearby tree to see an old man that was dressed to look younger than he was.

Naruto groaned as he drowned him out as he explained about familiars and all that.

They started walking as Naruto looked around and reminisced to when he came and net Kurama.

"Yo!" Speaking of…

"Hey Kurama." Naruto said as he felt the fox sit atop of his head.

"Nothing much. Just telling Shukaku and the other of the recent happenings with you."

"Oh! Is that a fairy!"

Naruto smiled as he heard Irina shout.

It was nice when things were peaceful.

* * *

 **Naruto's Home**

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Naruto woke up from his couch as he heard someone knocking on his door.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the couch.

After the tournament from earlier and walking through familiar forest was taxing.

Irina had found a small fairy to be her familiar. It was more of a support familiar such as providing healing or small spells to give you a boost.

Xenovia had found a wolf familiar. It was fast and strong just like she was. It was also a fighter much like her Knight capabilities.

Next was Kuroka. She ended up getting nekomata familiar which had two tails that was white with some black. She happily name it Kirara. **(Inuyasha)**

And finally was Ravel. He couldn't help but chuckle at hers.

She had found a blue sprite dragon that was quite fond of her for some reason. What was really funny however was that it was a water sprite dragon much to Ravel's chagrin.

Naruto stopped his thoughts as he got to the door.

When he opened it he was surprised to see Asia this late, or early since it was three a.m.

"Uh, what can I help you with Asia?" Naruto questioned.

She fidgeted under his gaze.

"Well, this has been bothering me for sometime now. And with Irina and Xenovia telling me about it I just had to ask you if you knew anything." Asia said meekly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what might I know."

Asia rummaged through her pockets as she spoke.

"Well, when I was born, I was left at the church's doorstep. I always thought my mom had abandoned me or didn't want me. But," she pulled out a picture and looked at it.

"One of the nuns told me the truth and gave me this picture. My mom was a nun too. But she fell in love and got pregnant with me. The church didn't like that so they made her leave me." Asia had tears in her eyes.

Naruto however was starting to sweat.

' _It isn't her is it?! Just a coincidence right?!'_

"I found out through Irina and Xenovia that she was in charge of the orphanage of the church here in Kuoh. They said she passed when someone attacked it. And," she looked at him. "since you were staying at the orphanage, I was wondering if you recognize her."

Asia handed him the picture she was holding.

And just like that, Naruto's world came crashing down.

It was a picture of a woman holding her newborn child. But her looks is what caused Naruto his inner turmoil.

That golden hair. Those green eyes. That smile that is forever etched into his memory.

' _That's…'_

"Alessia. Her name was Alessia. Do you recognize who she is."

Naruto started shaking. He fell to his knees as sweat poured down his face.

It couldn't be!

"-ruto! NARUTO!" Asia yelled as his peerage and Koneko rushed downstairs due to Asia's yelling.

Naruto was laying on the ground trembling. His black markings flashing rapidly as his golden eyes glowed brighter.

' _Stop! I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt him!'_

His body couldn't take it anymore.

He passed out.

Koneko gasped as she saw the picture he was holding.

"What's wrong?" Ravel asked her concerned. She saw the picture Koneko was looking at.

"That's Alessia." They looked at her to continue while Asia gasped. "She was the Naruto's caretaker in the orphanage."

"She was like a mother to him."

* * *

 **So what ya think?**

 **I know it wasn't action packed or anything but added some more setup for the story and following chapters!**

 **And Naruto's past comes to haunt him once again! For better or worse, wait to find out!**

 **And Naruto's trip in the Underworld is finally revealed and how Ravel came to his peerage! Not exactly how I wanted it to go but I feel it worked out nonetheless.**

 **And those of you who are fans of Achievement Hunter like me, I threw in one of the recent quotes they said in GTA so props to you if ya get it!**

 **Shout out to Crowfeast for helping out with this story and Dark King Marcel who is my partner and the person who gave me the idea to write this story!**

 **Until next time,**

 **See ya!**

 **P.S. Marcel and I have a new project that we are working on. Look out for that!**


	7. Notice

Just want to let you guys know that this story is being rewritten and the first chapter is now posted.

It is called

"Hero Who Walks Between Light and Darkness"

I am sorry for those of wanted this story to continue but I explain why we did a rewrite at the beginning of the new story.

I apologize again and hope you guys understand.


End file.
